Soul Calibur: The Untold Stages of Histroy
by Drakhand006
Summary: The first Soul Calibur Fan-Fic I've ever written. Which I started back in 2006 after being inspired by Chronicles of the Sword from SC3. This storyline takes place in the Chronicles of the Sword Universe not the canon one.
1. Chapter 1

_Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold!_

**TO LOVE! TO SHINE!**

**We all need to shine on to see  
How far we****́****ve come on our journey  
How far yet to go searchin****́**** for our star**

**Deep in the night I pray in my heart  
For that special light  
To shower me with love  
To shower me with power  
To shine from above**

**I gotta get to the Edge of Soul  
To carry on what I believed  
In from the very start  
I gotta get to the Edge of Soul  
To carry on deep in my heart**

**TO LOVE! TO SHINE!  
TO LOVE! TO SHINE!**

**Come strip down and face it, your all  
****́****Bout time you broke down your wall  
Free your mid, a brand new world  
Waits for you, you****́****ll find**

**Nobody can just do it for you  
It****́****s time that you knew  
It****́****s up to you to love  
It****́****s up to you to shine  
The light true****́****n blue**

**You gotta get to the Edge of Soul  
To carry on what you believe  
In from the very start**

**You gotta get to the Edge of Soul  
To carry on deep in your heart**

**TO LOVE! TO SHINE!  
TO LOVE! TO SHINE!  
~ 'The Edge of Soul', Suzi Kim**

Long ago, in the Ober-Getzenburg Holy Roman Empire, war had broken out; the land was filled with the stench of death. There was one man responsible for this- a Tyrant known by the name of Lord Daemon. This man led an army, and had planned to enslave his people. However, little did he know that his empire would fall to his own flesh and blood in the form of a boy.

Before, the woman had not known the man was corrupted; she had been married to him for a long time. However, she soon learned that he had been responsible for the death of her newborn daughter and son.

He had not known that her, her parents and their other two children had been in hiding, and one night, the Night of the Dragon, a night meant to honor the great dragon that slept in the mountains- it was said this dragon once saved their people, and would awaken to save them again in their darkest hour- the child was born. He had piercing blue eyes and brown hair. The woman dubbed him Draco to honor the Dragon that had once saved their people. Though they were in poverty for a long time, they lived happy lives- though this would not last forever.

**.::~::.**

5 years later, it was a day like any other. The boy was playing around in the underground hideout as he usually did; suddenly, he heard screams. The refugee camp was discovered and attacked by Daemon's army. The boy watched as people he had lived amongst were slain right before his eyes. He ran to get to his family, but it was too late. Lector, Daemon's right hand man and general of his army, had discovered them. Draco was just a boy, but he would not see his mother and sister die!

He rushed in, and tried to fight, but with no weapon the boy was defenseless. Lector first slashed his face, making a Y shaped scar; hacked off the boy's right arm, and then stabbed him in the chest to finish him off. However, this bought his elder brother a chance to make it to the camp with his scythe, which was blessed by the great dragon, and had one of its fangs at its very core; he was able to fend off Lector so that his family could escape, along with Draco's lifeless body.

**.::~::.**

The family mourned their fallen one, but the boy's grandfather had an idea- he covered the body in rags and left on a journey to the mountains. After days of traveling he reached his destination. The old man knew the prophecy, and had been in the village at the time the dragon had saved it, but he knew the dragon was old and dying.

After a long, wordless conversation with the divine beast, it agreed to help. It opened its own chest, and removed its own heart, and then opened the boy's chest and replaced his heart with its own. The boy's body became anew, and his arm regenerated.

The boy awoke, stunned to see the Great Dragon before him. With its last words the beast said, "Go, young one, and make your own destiny."

The boy and his grandfather left the mountains and returned to the village. His family was over joyed, but his mother knew it was not safe for him there. She decided to send him and her eldest son to Grandall. Before he was sent the boy was told the story of his people's blight, and that the cause was his own father. The boy learned everything, and this would motivate him to be his best.

**.::~::.**

For years the two boys trained under the watchful eye of General Giradot; the man saw great potential in them. Eventually this land too broke out in war, and this child Draco would be the key figure in the war.

Along with his unit the boy fought against many foes; forces from Dalkia, Halteese, and Maletta. This war would later become known as the Mantis War, but in the end the boy would lose his mentor Giradot, and learn what truly had corrupted the land- the demonic sword Soul Edge, and its wielder, the Emperor of Grandall itself, Strife. The young man would win the war, and defeat Strife and Soul Edge with the help of Soul Calibur, and would then return to his home land shortly after losing his fiancee and daughter to another man, but would also separate from his brother Drake because of an argument over the two Soul blades.

Draco would free his land from his father Lord Daemon, and restore peace soon afterwards; a new journey would begin for him after he went to seek his brother and find that he had apparently been slain by Soul Edge.

While trying to track down the evil sword, he came face to face with the Azure Knight, Nightmare and faced him; after a great battle Draco lost, but managed to retreat- he soon would learn, however, that he had been cursed by the demonic blade and this would begin a new Nightmare...


	2. Chapter 2

**Warrior of Chaos**

After Lord Dragon had slaughtered a nearby village, Draco awoke to his blood stained hands and the clone of the demonic blade staring at him as it vanished. Draco looked at his blood stained hands "W...why can't I stop?" said Draco. He had tried his best to stay as far away from people as possible, but no matter how hard he tried, he would awake to his hands stained with the blood of his victims.

"That's it!" he yelled as he pointed his great sword 'Faust' to his chest. "I shall end this!" He yelled, but just as he was about to die, a stranger appeared behind him.

"I don't think that's a good idea!" said the stranger.

Draco turned, and saw a girl with teal colored hair, and was clothed in green. "Who are you?" asked Draco.

"Let's just say I'm a friend- Hehe, a friend to your friend, Soul Edge!" said the girl.

"How dare you associate me with that sword! I plan to end its control over me now!" yelled Draco.

"Hahaha! Killing yourself will just make it worse. Soul Edge will use your corpse for its will," said the girl with a smile.

"Wh... what?" muttered the stunned Draco.

"Hehe, you're so cute, all confused like that!" said the girl. "If you want to know more meet me at Ostrheinsburg Castle," said the girl.

"You're with the Azure Knight, aren't you?" Who are you, and what do you know?" asked Draco.

"I'll answer all your questions when you visit me," said the girl as she disappeared into the darkness.

At that moment, three men clad in armor appeared behind Draco. "This man is responsible for this slaughter- look at the blood on him!" said the commander of the men.

"Let's kill him for his crimes!" yelled the two soldiers.

"Haha, you fools want to face me, fine, it's your funeral!" said Draco. He fought the three men and defeated them with little effort, but he spared their lives, and allowed them to escape. 'Now onto that castle, where I met the Azure Knight.' thought Draco. He knew this could be a trap, but he had nothing to lose; he set off for the Ostrheinsburg Castle.

In the trees above the girl looked down on Draco. 'He's really strong, very strong! He could be the one I'm looking for- after all, he was able to create a perfect clone of Soul Edge. Perhaps I'm serving the wrong one,' thought the girl.

**Love at First Sight: Draco meets Tira**

Draco made his way to Ostrheinsburg Castle. He found a way in through a gondola, and went aboard it. Draco could feel the breeze on his face and he savored these moments, knowing they could be his last.

Up ahead, Tira looked on. "Hehehe, here he comes!" she exclaimed. When the gondola went towards the tunnel Tira jumped aboard; at that moment Draco turned. "Welcome, I'll make sure to grant you your death!" exclaimed Tira.

"A servant of that sword could never defeat me!" yelled Draco.

Tira's facial expression and voice suddenly changed. "We'll see about that, you fool," said Tira. The two fought, and Tira attacked viciously; Draco managed to block every blow, but Tira also managed to block all of Draco's attacks. The fight continued on for hours.

Finally, though, a tired Draco couldn't manage to evade Tira's attack, and was hit. The blow cut through his armor, wounding his chest, and knocked him off the gondola.

"That's it? That's all? How lame," said Tira.

Suddenly, something jumped from the water behind her. "Wh...?" Before Tira realized what was happening, the figure broke her ring blade in half. "How?!" exclaimed Tira. Just then the figure grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back. "Wh... who are you, and what do you want?" asked Tira, as she looked at the stranger, noticing he was clad in jet black armor.

"I... I am the will of Soul Edge, and you shall be my servant," said the figure.

'It's him... it's really him, he's holding Soul Edge, just as the rumors told. I'm soooo excited!' thought Tira. "You're the Dark Knight, Lord Dragon!" she said excitedly.

"Yes, and you shall now serve me," said Lord Dragon.

"Yes, you're much stronger than that Azure Knight! I shall do anything you ask of me," said Tira.

"Excellent," said Lord Dragon as he released his grip on her. "Your mission will be simple: protect this vessel while I'm not in control, and make sure he isn't harmed. This is the most suitable host I could ask for," said Lord Dragon.

"Yes, my master!" exclaimed Tira.

"Now tend to his wounds, and before I take my leave, here, take this." As Lord Dragon said that, a ring blade came forth from his back and went into Tira's hands. "That's you're new weapon, Ixion. It's made from my bones; someday I may give you the power of Soul Edge, but prove your worth for that now," said Lord Dragon.

Tira looked at her reflection in the water, her cloths were now black, and so was her hair. "That's proof your in my service now! The sign of my Dark Army," said Lord Dragon. After saying this Lord Dragon became Draco again, and collapsed.

**.::~::.**

Tira took Draco in the castle and tended to his wounds. She felt strange feelings for Draco, but did not understand them 'Wh... what is this feeling I feel for this man?' thought Tira.

Draco awoke, but could not remember what happened. Wh... who are you?" asked Draco.

"Welcome back; my name is Tira. I found you collapsed outside, and you were wounded so I'm tending to your wounds," said Tira. This was hard for her; she was used to taking lives, not saving them.

"T… Tira… I like that name. Thank you for helping me, I guess I could call you my guardian angel," said Draco. Draco was also feeling love for Tira, yet he didn't understand why- he didn't even know this girl. Little did the two souls know their destinies were intertwined.

**Advent of the Demonic Dragon Army**

Not far from Ostrheinsburg castle there wandered a dark figure. This creature was surrounded by an evil aura. Carrying a large scythe, the immortal figure known only as Fear was in search of one thing- the two Soul blades. Fear sensed Soul Edge's power nearby. "Arrrrrrgggh... I sense your power calling me," moaned Fear. He continued on his way to the area where Soul Edge's aura was coming from. This would lead him to Ostrheinsburg Castle.

**.::~::.**

Meanwhile in Ostrheinsburg castle, Tira was still tending to Draco's wounds. "Is something wrong?" said Draco, noticing that Tira was staring into space.

"No, nothing," said Tira. "I need to go out and get some air. I'll be back shortly." Tira felt an evil presence close to the castle. She waited upon her post, and noticed the gondola coming. "This is completely absurd. How do you manage to even exist?" said Tira as she jumped behind the dark figure. "I'm annoyed. I'm going to make you disappear forever!" said Tira angrily.

"Hahahaha, you don't seem to know who you're dealing with. I shall feast on your soul!" exclaimed Fear.  
The two engaged in combat, matching each other blow for blow. "You're pretty good, but that will not save you," said Fear.

"You're not bad either, but I still will kill you, hehehe," laughed Tira.

"I don't find your humor amusing. It's time I end this; I'm going to dissect you slowly!" said Fear. The two continued to fight.

Meanwhile in the castle, Soul Edge sensed the threat that Draco couldn't; the demonic blade then took over his body yet again. An easy task as Draco was wounded. Lord Dragon ran towards the gondola tunnel. The gondola was coming around the bend with Tira fighting Fear. Lord Dragon jumped aboard and attacked Fear.

Fear avoided the attack. "Soul... Soul Edge!" he cried.

"Master!" said Tira as she bowed to Lord Dragon.

"I'm flattered you know me, but I must ask what you're doing here," said Lord Dragon.

"I plan to take your blade!" answered Fear.

"Yes... yes, I sense your memories; you seek the two blades to restore yourself, and your mind, one who reaps souls... Fear. What if I told you I could help you?" said Lord Dragon.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I know you like an open book, and we're after the same thing, and you have nothing to lose."

"Hmmmmm... I shall battle on your side for now."

"Hahahaha, so be it; the Demonic Dragon Army has risen!" yelled Lord Dragon as he infused the souls of fallen dragons into suits of armor. "These shall be our minions, Dragoons, and these shall be our generals!" said Lord Dragon as 3 shapeless masses came forth from his right arm, and formed into bodies. "Behold Cobra, Naga, and Arachnia!" said Lord Dragon.

"Let my minions be of assistance as well" said Fear as some masks came forth, and went under the water. Suddenly, corpses came forth from the water. "My minions, Demonites," said Fear.

"Yes, now go forth my army, and seek out the two soul blades!" yelled Lord Dragon. The Demonic Dragon Army had risen, and now it would wreak terror upon the whole world. Lord Dragon would not rest until the entire world was covered in darkness.

After his army left to reap chaos on the world, Lord Dragon and Tira returned to the castle, Soul Edge released its grip on Draco's mind, and Tira continued tending to Draco's wounds, Draco being none the wiser to the chaos that had been unleashed.

**The Dark Lord**

After his wounds had healed, Draco awoke to find Tira gone, but he felt an evil presence among the castle ruins. Draco rushed out of the castle to seek what he was sensing. He came up on the tunnel to the gondola, and saw Tira, who had just been defeated by the Azure Knight. Tira had given it her best shot, but she had just fought Sophitia, and was tired out.

"Know your place, wretched servant!" said Nightmare as he was about to deliver the final blow. Draco jumped from on the gondola, and blocked the Azure Knight's blow.

"Fool!" yelled Nightmare.

"Dr… Draco, get out of here," said Tira as she collapsed.

"I won't let you defeat me a second time, you freak!" yelled Draco.

"Yes... you're that fool that fought me a while back. This time, your soul is mine!" said Nightmare.

The two engaged in battle, and Draco managed to defeat the unstable knight; however Nightmare was able to escape before Draco could deal the final blow.

'Hmmmmmm... I sense something within him, something of great power. Perhaps he'll be of use to me.' thought Nightmare as he left the caste ruins.

After Nightmare had fled the castle, Draco took Tira inside. Tira later awoke. "Dr... Draco, you saved me! Thank you!" said Tira.

"You need to rest now; I'll take care of you as you did for me," said Draco.

Soon thereafter Tira's wounds healed, and she and Draco began their destined quest. A quest that would mean the salvation or the destruction of the entire world.

**.::~::.**

Soon after, Draco and Tira came up on the Romanian valley. A war was going on in that area, and that night Soul Edge's power took over Draco to consume more souls. Tira went along with the Dark knight to help him slaughter.

That night Lord Dragon slew many soldiers and gained many souls, but these were weak souls, too weak to please the demonic blade. The best thing obtained in this battle was two servants. Two knights known as Berserker and Slayer. These two souls were enriched with evil energy, but for now would better serve as soldiers rather than food for the demonic blade.  
He did, however, learn of the cause of this war- the lord of the castle on the mountains had started this war. Lord Dragon and Tira made their way to the castle, and Tira fought the Lord of the castle Raphael's step daughter Amy, as Dragon searched for Raphael. The battle didn't last long- Tira managed to slay Amy.

Meanwhile Lord Dragon made his way to the castle balcony, and saw Raphael.

"Hahahahahaha! How foolish of you to anger me!" said Raphael as he looked below at the battle going on. He then noticed Dragon. "Welcome! Let us celebrate your demise!" said Raphael as he rushed at Dragon.

Dragon quickly blocked the attack. "A monster- amusing! Let us begin, you loathsome creature," said Raphael. He fought furiously with attack after attack, but Lord Dragon managed to block every blow. However, Raphael was not able to avoid the swift and deadly blows Soul Edge dealt. The battle was short, and Dragon easily defeated Raphael, but Raphael managed to escape when he fell from the castle balcony. Tira came to Dragon, and told him of her triumph.

"Well, at least I managed to absorb one worthy soul," he said as he drew in Amy's soul.

Lord Dragon and Tira slaughtered and took the souls of many warriors that night. Raphael, however, hid in the shadows, knowing Amy had been slain. His anger flourished. "I shall avenge you, Amy, no matter the cost!" he yelled into the night. He then took a vow to slay Lord Dragon, this monster that had taken Amy from him.

**The Demon Strikes**

Upon destroying all the opposition in the Romanian valley, Dragon and Tira moved on. Following the trail the knight known as Berserker gave them, they pursued the Azure Knight. Finally, Dragon caught up to him, as he battled a small army. Dragon told Tira to stand back as he was going to enter the battle as well. As he came near Nightmare the Azure Knight turned.

"Who are you!?" Nightmare demanded.

"Why, I'm your offspring!" said Lord Dragon.

"Yes, you reek of Soul Edge. Well, I shall allow your assistance in this battle," said Nightmare. The two slaughtered the knights mercilessly as Tira watched from above. However, a second army came, and this one was massive. During the battle Lord Dragon lost sight of the knight, but did manage to absorb some worthy souls, including the army's commander.

**.::~::.**

Dragon and Tira continued on to the desert were they heard rumors of a monster at the Silk Road. Dragon sensed something about this and, followed by Tira, he headed for the Silk Road. There he engaged battle with Lizard Man, but due to Draco's power he was able to convince Lizard Man and his army to join him. He handed Lizard Man Kora, a weapon made from his bones, and told him to wreak havoc. Lizard Man was most pleased by this, and swore allegiance to the Demonic Dragon Army. In a nearby town Soul Edge again lost control of Draco, and he awoke. Draco and Tira then heard rumors of the black giant. Draco was excited at the chance to slay this monster, so the two warriors continued on their journey, and found the ruins of the heretic cult.

Draco told Tira to wait for him outside, and he entered the ruins. It seemed lifeless besides the bats and snakes everywhere. Suddenly, he heard a rock fall and turned. The black giant jumped up and struck, but Draco blocked.

"So, you managed to live; no matter, I will kill you here and now!" said Astaroth.

Draco fought Astaroth and at first seemed to be doing well, but only landed a few blows on the golem; finally, Astaroth managed to land a blow on a tired Draco, and from there Astaroth gained the advantage. As Astaroth was about to deal the final blow, Tira attacked from nowhere, saving Draco. Tira then fought the black giant, but didn't fair too well either; she did manage to damage the monster though. Now Tira was about to be slain, but just as Astaroth was going to behead her, Draco quickly arose and impaled him through the back, destroying the demonic monster. Draco's wounds had all healed due to Soul Edge's will, but Tira wasn't so lucky.

Draco took her back to the town, and put his journey on hold until she was healed. After he saw she would be okay, he decided to leave her, as he was putting her in danger over time, he had fallen even more in love with her even though he knew he may never see her again- he decided it was for the best.

**Cursed By the Sword**

Draco continued his journey in search of the Azure Knight, not knowing by night he slaughtered victim after victim. Finally in a ruin he faced off with three ninjas calling themselves the Fu-Ma Clan. Draco easily defeated the three, and continued on his journey. That night however Draco again was taken over by the demonic sword, and began killing. He reached the home of an old man looking for Soul Edge. He slew the man, but found himself taking on a few angry villagers, but these were hardly worth any effort. He killed them without incident.

Draco awoke the next morning covered in blood. He came up on a mansion and entered it. There he met Ivy.

'A servant of Soul Edge!' thought Ivy. She automatically sensed the demonic blade, and attacked without hesitation. Draco counter attacked, despite Ivy's sword being fused with black magic; Draco was the victor. Being merciful he left the unconscious Ivy to live another day.

Soon after he found a ship, and headed out to sea; one stormy night his ship was attacked by a pirate ship. He boarded the menacing vessel and was attacked from behind by Cervantes. "I shall feast on your soul!" cackled Cervantes.

"Arrrgh, that sword!" said Draco as he engaged Cervantes; the fight was long and hard, each one dealing blows to the other. Draco took a bad hit from Cervantes's pistol, but managed to defeat the immortal man. Afterwards, the ship sank, before Draco could make another move. Draco drifted lifelessly on a piece of debris until the current took him to Greece.

In Greece to his surprise he met back up with Tira. "There you are! Don't ever run off like that again!" she bellowed.

"S… sorry, I just didn't want to put you in danger," said Draco.  
"Oh, don't worry about me," said Tira as she blushed.

The two, now united, learned of a pack of monsters destroying the area, so they stayed in this land. One night Draco again was possessed by Soul Edge, and Tira told the Dark Knight of a woman named Sophitia and her children that were born with dark energy. So he decided to hunt down and face this woman.

Dragon called forth his Dragon steed and, accompanied by Tira, headed to the Eurydice shrine. Sophitia and Cassandra were there praying to Hephaestus as the dragon landed, and Tira and a man cloaked in darkness got off of its back.

Sophitia looked stunned. "What is it, sis?" asked Cassandra

"E... evil!" muttered Sophitia. "Cassandra, you fight the girl, I must take that monster. Don't fail me, Cassandra!" yelled Sophitia.

"I won't, sis," said Cassandra.

"I told you, you're the stupid one for going against the sword- bleeh! Meet Lord Dragon my master!" exclaimed Tira.

"It doesn't matter; evil will not prevail!" yelled Sophitia.

"Hahahahahah! Fools, your souls are mine!" exclaimed Lord Dragon. The two sisters charged at their opponents. Sophitia automatically landed a blow on Dragon's helmet, but Lord Dragon allowed this blow. An evil red eye glared at Sophitia. "Y... you're no longer human, are you?" asked the stunned Sophitia.

As the battle between Tira and Cassandra waged with Tira winning, Dragon and Sophitia seemed to be even until Sophitia saw her sister fall.

"People are most beautiful... right before they die!" laughed Tira as Cassandra lay lifeless.

"No... no!" cried Sophitia. Right then she struck Dragon's face with the hardest blow she'd ever dealt, but she couldn't pull her sword free. Lord Dragon had caught it with his teeth, and then crushed it, chewed it, and spit the shards in Sophitia's face. "What are you!?" exclaimed Sophitia.

"I'm death for the weak!" replied Lord Dragon, as he swung the demonic blade, killing Sophitia. "Muuunhaaa!" cried Lord Dragon as he absorbed the sisters' souls.

"Do you like them? Aw, I'm glad," said Tira happily.

Just then the gates of the shrine opened. Lord Dragon sensed a divine power as the statue of Hephaestus came to life. Tira prepared to engage the statue, but Dragon told her this was his fight. Dragon leapt into the air, cut through its monstrous sword, beheaded the statue, and absorbed its soul energy afterwards. Not even the God of the Forge could defeat the evil brought forth by Soul Edge. Now the Dark Knight was infused with the energy of the God of the Forge- no one could possibly stand against him now.

Tira and Dragon, with the aid of the lizard men, continued by destroying the sisters' entire village, and Sophitia's husband and children. Dragon made Lizard Man the new ruler of this land, and told him of Hephaestus's defeat. Lizard Man was overjoyed to learn his most hated enemy was gone and swore complete allegiance to Lord Dragon, giving Dragon full command of his army, as well as himself. Soon after, Tira and the now awoken Draco left this fiery land, and headed for Europe once again.

**A Trap**

After leaving Greece the two warriors made their way back to Europe. On the outskirts of Europe the two met someone familiar to Draco.

"Monster! To think I once respected you!" yelled Mana.

"Wh... what are you talking about?" asked Draco.

"You know what you've done! All those people- it's so wrong, Draco, or should I say, the Dark Knight!" said Mana angrily.

"I don't understand, but I see you're not going to stand down," said Draco as he drew his blade.

"Draco, let me take this one!" said Tira.

"No, this is between me and her!" said Draco.

"You, I know you; I fought you during the Mantis War!" said Mana to Tira.

"Heh, I'm flattered you remember me!" said Tira.  
Draco then charged at Mana without a second thought. Draco fought the sage known as Mana, but during the battle Soul Edge yet again took over him. "Grrrrrrrrrrr, your soul is mine!" said Lord Dragon.

"Th... the dark one; by everything that is good, I shall defeat you!" said the stunned Mana.

The battle didn't last long; the dark knight easily evaded Mana's attacks, and dealt her a fatal blow.

"Cu... curse... you," said the dying Mana. Suddenly, just as he was about to deal the final blow, a voice shouted, "Stop, and we may let you live!" It was a Neo Grandall soldier followed by a large Grandall army, part of Mana's unit.

"Hahahahaha, you all shall become part of me! Servant, you may sit this one out!" said Lord Dragon. He easily slaughtered the soldiers. They to fell to Lord Dragon one by one; the dark knight then absorbed all their souls, but noticed Mana had managed to escape. "Hehehe, you shall be a good adversary!" laughed Dragon as he thought of Mana.

Soul Edge then released control of Draco, and he awoke, his hands soaked in blood. He looked around and saw the bodies of his former allies. "W... wh... wha... what have I done!? T... Tira how, why, how could I have done this?" yelled Draco in his insane state.

"Draco, calm down, it's okay," said Tira as she embraced him.

"No, it's not; Soul Edge still controls me, and now I've taken the lives of my friends! I don't deserve to live!" Draco then ran away after saying those words. As he ran he thought of Abelia, Luna and his former army, but most of all Giradot, his fallen mentor; he had felt he had failed his teacher- would he do this to them as well? Had Abelia, the Neo Grandall emperor, sent Mana after him, would he have to face more of his former friends? In truth, Mana had no intention of going back to Grandal; she had made her own war with the Dark Knight, and Abelia had no idea she had went on this journey. Mana's injuries were fatal, so she preformed an ancient spell to infuse herself with an ancient force. She became a holy warrior, a warrior called Valkyrie. After regaining her energy she would hunt down Draco once more.

**.::~::.**

Draco made his way to a town. He met a man who claimed to know about Soul Edge, and how to free his mind from the demonic blade; the man told him to meet him in the clock tower. Draco knew this could be a trap, but he couldn't resist. He entered the clock tower.

Zasalamel was hid in the shadows. "So, this is the one the sword has chosen. We shall see if you're worthy of its attention," said Zasalamel as he turned away.

Draco was walking through the tower when a huge cog came rumbling towards him. Draco quickly dodged it.  
"Excellent, now I see why the blade chose you; come on, let's go!"

"You dare to try and lead me!?" yelled Draco. The two fought, and it seemed they were evenly matched. Matching each other blow for blow. Finally, though, Zasalamel announced 'play time was over', and struck with all his might. From that point Zasalamel was in control of the fight.

Draco was about to be killed, but then a cog hit Zasalamel in the back. This was Tira's doing.

"Stay away!" yelled Tira.

"Hmmmm, interesting, seems you have a patsy! Hahahahahahaha! I cast my curse on you, One who is cursed by the blade." The man then melted into the shadows.

"Draco, come on, you can't die! I lo..." said Tira as she noticed he was still breathing.

Tira took the injured Draco to an abandoned villa. She tended to him yet again. Despite having feelings for Draco she deceived him in telling him she would help him cure his problem. Draco agreed to stay with Tira, but warned her to run away if he changed. Tira agreed but didn't fear the Dark Knight- after all, she was his loyal servant, but she also cared for Draco. Eventually she would have to choose between them. Who would she choose- the evil that embraced her, or the man she had fallen in love with? Only time would tell.

**The Azure Knight**

Upon recovering, Draco heard rumors of a great fighter in a labyrinth, so he and Tira decided to check into it. The two headed to the labyrinth, but yet again Soul Edge took over Draco, and for good reason- this soul could be a great addition to the demonic blade. The two made their way to the entrance, but were faced by three fighters. It was Kilik, Maxi, and Xianghua.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have some fun!" laughed Tira. "You take the woman, I'll take the men."

"We will destroy this evil!" yelled Kilik. The two warriors easily defeated the other three in combat without breaking a sweat. These, however, were worthy souls, but Dragon's power was drastically increasing; due to this the blade lost its grip on Draco, and he fainted. However, after the battle, Draco awoke to find three foes dead before him. He also noticed Tira was missing. He somehow knew what had taken her- Nightmare.

Draco looked at the demonic blade in his hand. "Look, you don't like me, and I sure don't like you, but I'm asking for your help!" exclaimed Draco. The demonic blade granted Draco strength, and he was in control of this power. He sensed where Nightmare was, Ostrheinsburg Castle. Draco followed the trail to the castle and arrived at dawn.  
**.::~::.**

Meanwhile, in the castle's chapel, Tira was hung to the rafter, barely conscious.

"Hahahaha! I knew this would lure him here; now you and the Dark Knight shall become a part of me!" laughed Nightmare.

Dragon burst through the window, and demanded Nightmare release Tira; however, the Azure Knight had no intention to. The two battled, hitting each other blow for blow. They beat each other half to death. The battle would change tides every few minutes, and it seemed to last an eternity. Finally, Dragon managed to knock Nightmare out of one of the windows. Nightmare fell into the dark depths of the castle.

"Tira, wake up!" yelled Dragon.

"Dr... aco, is that you?" asked the weakened Tira.

"Yes, I'm here!" said Draco. He cut her free of her chains and took her from the area to hide from Nightmare, who could sense was still alive.

**.::~::.**

He headed to Japan and made his way to Mount Fuji. However, he wasn't welcomed- a band of thieves resided there. Draco managed to defeat them, but was surprised by there leader, and knocked off into the lava.

"No!" yelled Tira!

"You- you're the servant of the evil blade, and it was you who killed my clan members!" said Yoshimitsu.

Yoshimitsu easily defeated Tira, but just as he was about to deal the death blow, a hand raised from the lava. It was Lord Dragon- he arose from lava and destroyed the entire clan, including Yoshimitsu who, ironically, was knocked off into the lava.

After absorbing all of the men's souls, Soul Edge released its grip on Draco. Due to the bodies being burned up in the lava Draco didn't realize what happened. Draco took time out in this place for Tira to heal. Afterwards the two decided to go back to the labyrinth, and take on the warrior; on the way Lord Draco slaughtered a few more warriors while in this land. A few of these souls gave him much more strength as their evil energy was rich in power. Afterwards Lord Dragon, and Tira left this land.

As they left, their boat came upon a battle field; this was a place that reeked of death, and Dragon felt happy here. Their vessel came upon another boat that emitted a strong aura. Dragon boarded it, and faced the warrior known as Mitsurugi. The warrior was strong, but was no match to Lord Dragon. Mitsurugi, the man who sought Soul Edge and lived only to test his own strength, met his end to the very weapon he'd sought after for so long. The two warriors again boarded their vessel and sailed back to where the maze awaited them.

**Deep In the Labyrinth**

The two warriors once again came upon the maze entrance. As they entered, Lord Dragon stopped.

"Is something wrong?" asked Tira.

"No, nothing," said Dragon; however, something was; he sensed that his three generals were gone.

He'd sensed Naga's power when he faced Nightmare, but now Cobra, too, had been absorbed by the Azure Knight. Arachnia, however, was killed, and her power returned to Dragon at that moment. By now Nightmare's sword was in its cocoon stage, because it had turned to the larval stage when he absorbed Naga. Now that Cobra was a part of him he was even more powerful; this, however, was Soul Edge's original plan.

As they started to enter, a strange apparition appeared before them.  
"What is that?" asked Tira.

"It's a puppet," said Lord Dragon.

"A puppet?" said Tira.

"Yes, and I know who controls it," said Lord Dragon.

"Shall I destroy it?" asked Tira.

Suddenly, another apparition appeared, enwrapped in flames. It also wielded a weapon similar to Tira's.

"You take that one," said Lord Dragon. The two warriors faced off with these puppets. Despite these two specters being controlled by Zasalamel, they were of no challenge to the warriors. After destroying the apparitions, Dragon absorbed their evil energy. He then decided to revive the Wil'o'wisp and the Revenant to guard the entrance; he knew they were no match for the Azure Knight, but would slow him down. Now the two puppets were under Dragon's control.

Afterwards, Dragon and Tira then entered the maze. Lord Dragon and Tira easily defeated all those that opposed them in the maze. They searched this dark place for a whole month, but for Tira it seemed like an eternity. Without food she slowly began to weaken, to the point that Dragon was the only one able to fight. Dragon gained his life force from the demonic blade; as long as it was fed souls he was strong. The rich souls of strong warriors slain by Dragon in the maze kept in peak condition.

Finally they reached the end. As Lord Dragon stepped into the final room he saw a strange owl-like man meditating.

Suddenly, the man jumped up, and said, "I don't know who you are, but I suggest you stay out of my way for your own good!"

"Death is waiting for you!" said Dragon.

"So you're getting in my way; you better be prepared for the consequences!" yelled Olcadan.

Olcadan and Dragon became deadlocked in battle. Olcadan did prove to be a worthy adversary, blocking Dragon blow for blow. A tired out Tira watched as the two warriors brawled. Despite Tira being tired out Dragon had fed on many souls, and thus was a top condition. Olcadan finally made the mistake of letting his guard down. Dragon struck, and dealt the death blow. Olcadan fell into the water and disappeared.

Dragon then absorbed his soul. Soul Edge once again released Draco, who was famished. He and Tira left the maze and sought shelter. After recovering, they would again continue their journey, which was close to an end.

Finally, they came upon the lost Cathedral, a beautiful palace of water. The sight of it was breathtaking. This place would be the end to Lord Dragon's, Draco's, and Tira's journeys. Draco and Tira readily entered the cathedral; all the while Draco could sense the Azure Knight closing in on them.

**The Cage**

Upon entering the Cathedral, Draco saw a familiar face. "Mana?" said the confused Draco.

"No, Mana is dead; there is only Valkyrie now! You will regret not taking my soul!" yelled Valkyrie.

"I don't want to fight, but I will defend myself!" said Draco, drawing his sword. The two fought in a destined battle. Tira looked on as the two warriors fought, matching each other blow for blow. The two battled for hours.

Finally, Draco dealt a mortal blow to Valkyrie, knocking her into the water. After the battle Tira yelled, "Look out!" A cage fell on Draco, he struggled to break free, and Tira came to his aid. Suddenly a voice said, "Allow me."

"Sieg... Siegfried," mumbled Draco.  
The man cut him free from the bars. "I know you you're Draco, the great hero of Grandal. Nice to meet you," said Siegfried, shaking Draco's hand.

"Who are you?" asked Tira angrily.

"He's only a legend in our homeland, Tira, surely you've heard of him?" said Draco.

"You... you're a servant of Sou..." Just before Siegfried could finish, a voice came from the shadows.

"Hahahahaha, the time is ripe; you shall become part of me! This time I shall take my body back. It was Nightmare!

"Draco, run away, this doesn't concern you!" yelled Siegfried.

"Come on, Tira!" said Draco, grabbing her hand. Draco and Tira began watching the fight in the shadows.

**Darkness and Light**

Siegfried battled Nightmare, and defeated him in a long battle, but as Nightmare fell Soul Edge again possessed Draco.

"Hahahahahaha! Pathetic, but you shall not defeat me!" laughed Lord Dragon.  
"Wh... what are you?" asked Siegfried.

The two battled- despite Siegfried defeating Nightmare, he could not overcome the true Soul Edge. Siegfried was defeated, but not slain.

Lord Dragon turned to Nightmare. "Now we shall become one!" said Dragon. Calling forth the dark energy in the armor, Lord Dragon merged with Nightmare. Lord Dragon changed his armor- it was in the likeness of Nightmares, but black, and his right arm had mutated. "Hahahahaha, Night Dragon is born!" yelled the newly formed Night Dragon, raising his blade to the sky.

Upon his completion, he threw Siegfried into the waters of the Cathedral, then turned to Tira. "I don't require you anymore. In fact, you're now a nuisance to me!"

"Dr... Draco, what do you mean?" asked Tira.

"There is no Draco now! Only Night Dragon!" said Night Dragon, grabbing Tira by the throat. He literally brutalized his former ally. She didn't stand a chance against this monster. Tira finally hit him, but Dragon just laughed and said "All you're doing is hurting Draco, not me!"  
Tira stopped, and was hit by the demonic blade. She lay barely conscious, and soaked in blood.

"I shall cover the entire world in darkness!" yelled Dragon.

Just as he was about to deal the death blow, a wounded Raphael entered the fray, attacking Dragon. "A... Amy, this is for you!" said Raphael.

Dragon turned, and dealt the death blow to Raphael. However, then Valkyrie charged him, but again there was no challenge to this monster. Siegfried again tried, but was about to be slain, but then Fear (who had regained his memories, and knew Soul Edge was controlling his brother), accompanied by Storm Shadow and Jynx, attacked Dragon, but again no challenge to this juggernaut. Bodies lay everywhere, one dead, and all the others near death. Dragon turned to Tira, and again prepared to deal the blow of death.

A tear came down Tira's face, as she softly said, "Draco, I love you."

Dragon lowered his sword, and seemed to be struggling with himself. "Wretched human emotions!" yelled Dragon. He then turned because he felt a strong presence.

**Conspiracy and the Netherworld**

"I'm impressed you made it this far. Not bad at all. My dream is about to be realized! You, however, are not worthy of witnessing this glorious moment! Leave this place at once!" said Zasalamel as he raised his scythe, and let out a cry. He floated in the air, and infused himself with the power of the Soul Blades. He then became the monster Abyss. The cathedral was turned to ruins, and in this madness Night Dragon stood strongly. Abyss then threw his Scythe, but Dragon blocked it.

"Is this the best you can do? How weak!" said Dragon. The two fought, and Night Dragon seemed to be the strongest.

Dragon made this monster look like a weakling, as Dragon's wounded victims looked on he dominated the battlefield. It all seemed as though Zasalamel planned this whole thing. Dragon used the power of the countless souls in the demonic blade; it seemed the creation of Abyss had merely increased his power. Would this be it? Would Soul Edge finally cover the entire world in darkness? Dragon finally started to deal the blow of death.

However, Abyss called forth more power, and then he seemed to be in control. Throwing Night Dragon around as if he was nothing, Abyss really thought he would be the victor, but Dragon stood up, laughed, and yelled "Power flows through me!" just as Abyss's attack knocked him to the ground. Soul Edge's grip over Draco had ended; just as Abyss was going to finish the wounded Draco, the landscape changed- Abyss realized he was inside of Soul Edge. Suddenly, a monster resembling Night Dragon appeared behind him, and burned him to ashes. Afterwards, Soul Calibur came forth from the beast's body and flew towards Draco, but he avoided it by rolling out of the way.

**Evil Awakens and the Reckoning**

Night Terror stood before Draco. The monster fired a deadly beam, but Draco avoided it. "Come, I will end this once and for all!" yelled Draco, as he picked up the spirit sword. Draco fought valiantly, but even with Soul Calibur he could not damage Night Terror. The beast had the power of both Soul Blades. Draco was literally beaten within an inch of his life. Finally he managed to knock the beast into the abyss.

However, it merely used its wings to fly back up to him. From that point on Draco found himself again being beaten to death. He lay bloody and near death. He then saw Tira's face. "Ti... ra, I'm sorry," said Draco. He saw his life flash before his eyes, but then remembered the Dragon giving him its heart. It was his only weakness. He looked at Night Terror. The beast's heart was like his. Night Terror raised his sword in preparation to finish Draco. Draco quickly arose, and stabbed the monster in the heart, and twisted the sword in its chest. The monster screamed and thrived in pain. "Die, phantom, die!" yelled Draco.

Draco pulled the sword free. Night Terror flew up into the sky and exploded into nothingness. Draco found himself in the cathedral again- he could barely stand. He stood, took Soul Calibur in hand, and prepared to destroy Soul Edge, but then looked at Tira, and knew she and himself would never be accepted by people; they had taken too many lives. All along he knew Tira was a servant of the demonic blade, and had sought to free her. Finally, his dream had been realized. He realized he now had complete power of the Soul Blades. He then saw the future, and that his children were the ones destined to end this war of souls. He picked up the demonic blade, and merged the two swords. He now was in complete control of the blade.

He walked to Tira and lifted her. "Tira, let us go to our new life," said Draco.  
"You're in control of the sword! I knew you'd come through!" said Tira.

"Save your strength, my love!" said Draco. "Warriors arise!" he continued as Fear, Storm Shadow and Jynx rose to their feet. The four left the cathedral, leaving Siegfried and Valkyrie, who would survive, but would no longer pursue the blades. Raphael, however, joined Amy in death. The battle was over for now, and for fifteen years the evil seed was barely spoken of.

**Ending**

For Draco, the nightmare was over. Shortly after he and Tira married, and had two children, and Drake (Fear) regained his humanity, sanity, and his memories. Storm Shadow and Jynx had failed to obtain Soul Edge, but they did become great ninjas protecting the innocent, alongside the Dragon Army. All the Lizard men regained their humanity by Draco's power. Draco, Tira, Drake, Storm Shadow, Jynx, Aeon Calcos (Lizard Man), and their armies fought to preserve peace, and to destroy evil. This would feed Soul Edge and help the world at the same time. The Dark Knight and his army were feared by many, but also respected. It is said they used Ostrheinsburg castle as their main base. In their time the Dragon Army destroyed the evil of the ages, but unfortunately are a forgotten part of history. Draco and Tira's children also fulfilled Draco's vision, ending the war of the blades, but that is a different story. One thing is for sure- as long as Soul Edge was in Draco's possession since that fateful day he defeated Night Terror, the sword was used for good, and was never used to slaughter another innocent soul. Even though he had control of the blade, he despised it. It had taken the lives of too many. He could feel the souls of mighty warriors such as his mentor Giradot and all the warriors he himself had slain. He and his warriors would protect the blade to keep anyone from obtaining it- that was his destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1**

Draco and his unit neared Strife's castle- this was it. Draco had full intentions of avenging his mentor, Giradot, and destroying the demonic blade Strife wielded. Of his entire unit, only Draco himself made it to Strife's chamber; the rest of Draco's unit was fighting Strife's elite knights. Strife's chamber was ablaze due to the many battles going on.

As Draco entered he saw Strife. This chamber would bare witness to another battle between the Soul Blades. Draco readied the spirit sword Luna had given him, and Strife bared the demonic blade Soul Edge.

The fight was long and grueling, but finally Draco managed to deal a fatal blow to Strife.

Strife fell to the ground, dead, and the two Soul Blades vanished into darkness. Afterwards Draco and his brother Drake left Grandal and their friends behind.

**Chapter 2**

Draco wanted to return to Germany immediately, but Drake had another idea- he thought that if he could find the two Soul Blades, then they could defeat their father; Draco discouraged this, but Drake wouldn't hear it, and the two parted their separate ways.

Draco headed back to Germany with full intentions of defeating his father. It didn't take him long to bring up a rebel army and challenge his father's power. Eventually, it became a standstill, and in the final battle, Draco slew his father.

During the battle, Draco's army slew most of his father's men, but one man named Lector escaped. Draco and his men pursued him, but weren't able to find him. This man was dangerous- he'd been Draco's father's right-hand man, and he'd also taken Draco's father's weapon, but Draco couldn't worry about this now, for he needed to catch up with Drake, and tell him of their victory.

The people celebrated, and once again Draco was a hero, but for Draco there was nothing to celebrate- his fiancée had taken his daughter and went to Spain; it felt as though his heart had been ripped from his chest.

Soon afterwards he left to go find Drake and tell him the deed was done. During this time Drake had learned of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur being sealed. He came upon where the two blades were and preformed a ritual to absorb their power; it worked, but Drake lost his sanity and his humanity. Soul Edge had infected his body, and was now using him as a host for its energy. He became a monster with a thirst for death. He went on a killing spree, searching for the two blades, for this was all he knew to do now.

**Chapter 3**

Soon after he began his journey, Draco learned his brother had fallen to Soul Edge. This angered Draco and he soon learned that both blades were sealed; however, he also found that the Azure Knight had been sighted once again.

Following the trail of Nightmare, Draco finally came upon him at the remains of Ostrheinsburg. Draco fought valiantly, but was mortally wounded, but did, however, manage to escape before Nightmare could finish him off.

A storm began brewing and Draco sought shelter in a cave. As the storm brewed Draco struggled with his injuries. It felt as though they were on fire. What was really happening was his blood had been poisoned by the demonic blade. Finally, as the storm touched down, Draco's body was taken over by Soul Edge. The blade was able to use his body well, for through his blood flowed Dragon's blood. With this power, Soul Edge was able to make a carbon copy of itself, a clone of the true sword. This was even more powerful than Nightmare's phantom version.

**Chapter 4**

Upon being possessed by Soul Edge, Draco clad himself in dark armor, and descended on a nearby village. He slew everyone in sight- the men, the women, and even the children fell to his blade. The rain fell, and the thunder roared as the Dark Knight, now known as Lord Dragon, absorbed the souls of his victims and fed them to the demonic blade.

An unholy terror had been released on the world, and the true potential of Soul Edge's new host had yet to be put to the ultimate test. The ground was covered in blood as the knight moved on, onward to find more souls. Although it had made a perfect clone of itself, Soul Edge needed to free its true self. Because Siegfried succeeded in destroying it, the clone, too, would cease to exist. The dark knight's twisted path would eventually lead him to free the cursed sword itself.

**Chapter 5**

Off close to where the dark knight was, Drake wandered the lands, without his memories- he didn't even know his name. He now only was known as Fear, by the unfortunate souls that met up with him. With his scythe Irkalla in hand, Fear sought to possess the two Soul Blades. His scythe had only a fraction of the power the two blades themselves possessed.

While wandering the lands, Fear met with a man who was also carrying a scythe. It was Zasalamel. The two sages had a silent conversation. Neither raised their weapons; Zasalamel just looked at the strange man- could this Phantom have achieved what he too sought? Soon after, Fear melted away into the shadows. Zasalamel continued on his way without a second thought. Fear also moved onwards towards a place in Germany known as Ostrheinsburg.

**Chapter 6**

Fear made his way to the ruins of an old castle that reeked of evil energy. He boarded a gondola to gain entrance; as he neared the castle a girl jumped from above and challenged him. Fear faced off with Tira, but easily managed to defeat her, but as he was about to deal the final blow, a man clad in dark armor appeared before him. It was Lord Dragon.

After a short conversation, Fear agreed to join up with Tira and Lord Dragon. Thus the Demonic Dragon Army was born. Fear had no intention of being a servant to this creature, though; they just seemed to have the same goal, so for now he would aid him.

Using black magic he called forth corpses and created some warriors for this army. Draco, too, called forth the souls of fallen dragons, and channeled their power into suits of armor, adding even more warriors to their army. Lord Dragon also created 3 incarnations of himself: Cobra, Naga, and Arachnia. These warriors would aid their cause. This army of darkness was not truly loyal to each other, but merely had overlapping causes.

**Chapter 7**

Soon after his creation, Cobra headed off to look for Soul Edge and the Azure Knight, but in his own mind he had another objective- he was merely a shadow of Cervantes, so he wanted to destroy Cervantes de Leon to become an individual; that was his first objective. His second was to find Soul Edge for himself, and then to destroy Lord Dragon, but little did Cobra know, he and his sisters were also created to be absorbed by Nightmare, and eventually he'd come upon them. No matter what, they'd be useful to Lord Dragon, and Lord Dragon also knew his intentions.

Shortly after he again met up with his sister Naga. She bargained with him because she too wanted to be free from Lord Dragon. The two made a small alliance and then parted. All the while Lord Dragon knew of their treachery, but didn't care.

Soon after, Cobra met up and faced off with two ninja siblings named Storm Shadow and Jynx. After defeating them, Cobra struck a deal with them, as they too sought Soul Edge. So he inducted them into the Demonic Dragon Army, and the three boarded a ship, and began sailing the Seven Seas in search of Cobra's targets.

**Chapter 8**

Upon going separate ways from Cobra, Naga began seeking the Azure Knight. She soon came upon a vessel and made her way to Asia. She made her way to the Ling Sheng Su temple. There she found a woman and a man. It was Seung Mi-Na and Hwang.

Naga prepared her weapon and faced the two warriors; despite it being two on one, she defeated them and took their souls. Later she departed from this area, and Jyurakudai Villa. There she defeated the female ninja Setsuka, another worthy soul, shortly after she found another vessel, and made her way back to Europe.

**Chapter 9**

Arachnia wasn't as complete as her siblings, and was merely a puppet to Lord Dragon. She made her way to a lakeside Coliseum in hopes of finding some strong souls. However, none of the warriors she faced were really noteworthy, so she moved on. Eventually she came upon two thieves, Miser and Greed. These souls were enriched with evil energy, so she slew the two warriors and offered their souls to the cursed blade. Afterwards, she continued her journey.

**Chapter 10**

Sailing the sea, Cobra, along with his crew of two Ninjas, Storm Shadow and Jynx, finally came into a port in India. The three split up to look for clues. As Storm Shadow wandered the port, he came across a young man wielding nunchacku. It was Maxi.

The young man challenged Storm Shadow; the battle was short, and Storm Shadow was the victor, but afterwards Maxi ran off. Storm Shadow wasn't worried about it, though- this was just merely a warm-up fight.

**Chapter 11**

Upon splitting up, Jynx, too, began wondering around the lands, but following rumors of Nightmare, she soon made her way to Egypt. Soon she found herself at a temple that was rumored to have been attacked by Nightmare. She snuck in, but soon found she wasn't the only curious one. She found herself staring down a young man wielding a large sword. The man wouldn't stand down so Jynx attacked him. Yun-Seung wasn't much of a challenge, and she easily killed the meddler, but soon after found no signs of Soul Edge so she made her way back to the port.

**Chapter 12**

After leaving Ostrheinsburg, Fear once again began searching for the Soul Blades. Soon he found himself killing more people. Mostly lowly warriors such as weak knights and thieves. Eventually, though, his search led him- Fear made it to the home of a man who was said to be looking for Soul Edge and Nightmare, but upon making it to the house Fear found it in flames.

He entered, looking for the man, but merely found himself staring down at Cassandra, who obviously thought he'd done this. Fear however didn't care, and faced off with her. He easily defeated her, but she managed to escape before he could feast on her soul. It didn't matter- he'd find Soul Edge and Soul Calibur soon enough.

Finally, he crossed paths with a man looking for Soul Edge as well. It was Raphael. Fear faced the man in combat, and bested him, but after the battle the man escaped. In rage, Fear moved on.

**Chapter 13**

Lord Dragon's search had eventually lead him to meet Aeon Calcos (Lizard Man), who he convinced to join his efforts. After receiving a clone of the cursed blade, Aeon readily agreed. Now he was a servant to Lord Dragon.

Aeon began searching for the cursed blade for his new master. Aeon killed all those in his sight, followed by his army of Lizard men; he made his way towards Greece to destroy the God of the Forge. However, on his way he crossed paths with Siegfried; seeing his master's prize before him, he challenged Siegfried. After a grueling battle, he got the better of Siegfried, but Siegfried refused to let the sword fall into anyone's hands, and he managed to escape from Aeon. Aeon was disappointed, but now could report this to his master.

**Chapter 14**

Cobra made his way to the Proving Grounds, where he met Kilik. This man reeked of the spirit sword, which angered Cobra.

Cobra immediately attacked Kilik. The two warriors fought in a vicious battle, but in the end Cobra knocked Kilik off into the waters below. Thinking Kilik was dead, Cobra moved on, but Kilik had actually survived and would now start his journey to destroy the cursed sword.

Upon leaving that area, Cobra's twisted path lead him to the Lotus Gardens. There he faced another person who he could feel the aura of Soul Calibur around. It was Xianghua. After a harsh battle Cobra defeated her, but she managed to escape before he could deal the death blow. Soon after he again met up with Jynx and Storm Shadow, and the three began searching the seas again.

**Chapter 15**

Tira awoke to find Draco gone; she was angered that she'd lost track of him, but right now she couldn't worry about that- Soul Edge was the priority. Her wounds were healed so she began searching for a new host for Soul Edge.

She soon made her way to a lakeside Coliseum, were she faced Rock. The man was strong, but of no challenge to Tira. After she killed him she left this place and headed towards Turkey, but decided not to go after Sophitia's children for now anyway.

She made her way to the Watermill Valley, were she fought the priestess of the wind, Talim. She easily defeated the young girl, but killed her because she was useless to the cursed blade. She soon headed to Ostrheinsburg because she felt lead to go there.

**Chapter 16**

On her way back to Europe, Naga came upon an island were she felt a strong soul. It was the money pit. Dodging all its many traps she finally made it to the bottom. There she came face to face with the guardian, Voldo. This was the soul she sensed.

After a fierce battle, she slew Voldo and took his soul, and then left the island and headed for Europe again. She docked her vessel in a harbor in Germany and made her way back to the Ostrheinsburg to look for Lord Dragon.

When she arrived she met up with an angry Tira. Thinking she'd been tricked by Lord Dragon, Tira attacked Naga. The two battled, but Naga finally convinced Tira she had not been deceived.

Afterwards she headed out to the outskirts of Europe, and Tira decided to start looking for her master, Lord Dragon, since he was still out there somewhere.

**Chapter 17**

After searching for so long, Naga's search finally lead her to Siegfried. She tensed up and was ready to strike, but as she was she saw Nightmare enter the fray. She couldn't let him obtain the blade of her salvation, so before he could reach Siegfried, she jumped from above and blocked his path. Nightmare sensed the cursed blade at work. Since she wouldn't move, and because he felt the need to feed on her soul, he fought Naga. The fight was long and harsh, with both warriors dealing blows to each other, but finally Naga fell, and Nightmare absorbed her soul. Her body burst into flames, and she was returned from whence she came. Nightmare's blade morphed after absorbing her; he sensed more souls like her, so he decided to begin seeking them out. Siegfried had left this land by now anyway.

**Chapter 18**

Eventually, Tira met up with Lord Dragon again, and they began their search once more after Aeon shared his information about Soul Edge with Lord Dragon. Lord Dragon told Lizard Man of the destruction of the God of the Forge. Aeon was overjoyed that his master had destroyed his enemy.

Lord Dragon left Aeon to rule the land of Greece. Aeon, along with his army, slew everyone in their paths- even Sophitia's husband and children were slain. Greece was now a fiery land of darkness. This was Aeon's triumph, but Lord Dragon had also promised him to regain his humanity, and thus he trusted his master would carry out the rest of their deal.

**Chapter 19**

Relentlessly seeking Lord Dragon, the most powerful soul he sensed, Nightmare followed his trail which lead him to his servant Tira and an unconscious Draco. Nightmare knew Draco was the soul he sought, but taking it now wouldn't help him, so he attacked Tira instead.

After defeating her, he took her back to the land of Ostrheinsburg. Tira awoke, suspended from the ceiling. There was nothing she could do; it was only a matter of time before her former master slew her and took her soul.

However, Draco refused to let Tira be killed, and foiled the Azure Knight's plan. The two managed to elude him for now.

**Chapter 20**

After searching for so long, Fear finally came upon Siegfried. The two warriors stood face to face, both looking into each other's eyes. Finally, both men drew their weapons and the two faced off.

In the end, Fear had to make a hasty retreat. How could this have happened? He had failed, but in one moment he felt his memories and sanity returning- yes, he remembered who he was, and what he'd set out to do, but he also saw a vision of his brother being controlled by the cursed blade. He quickly began searching for his brother.

**Chapter 21**

Cobra no longer felt Cervantes's presence; perhaps someone had slain him? Nevertheless, he sailed to Europe to find out, and there was one person he could get this information from- Cervantes' daughter Ivy.

He made his way to the Valentine Mansion where Ivy lived; it looked like it had already been attacked. With Storm Shadow and Jynx waiting outside, he made his way in. He saw a wounded Ivy and quickly attacked her, demanding the information.

When she told him she didn't know he was about to kill her, but he suddenly stopped- he sensed the Azure Knight was here.

**Chapter 22**

Nightmare came to the entrance of the Mansion, but Storm Shadow and Jynx blocked his path. The two looked on the very one who'd slain the only family they knew. This was supposed to be payback, but didn't go according to plan.

Nightmare defeated them both, but wasn't concerned with them right now. He moved towards Cobra.

Cobra tensed up and struck with all his might, knocking Nightmare back. This was it- Cobra would kill the Azure Knight, but though he had the power of Soul Edge, like Naga, he fell to Nightmare, and was absorbed. Nightmare then turned to Storm Shadow and Jynx. He raised his sword to slay Jynx. Storm Shadow closed his eyes; he couldn't bear to se his sister die, but he heard the clash of two blades instead of his sister's death cry.

It was Fear- he'd been watching from above, but he'd seen enough. With the power he had, he managed to best Nightmare, and the Azure Knight retreated. Fear's sanity returned to him by the power of the spirit sword, and he remembered who he was, but even more so realized Lord Dragon was his brother Draco. He asked Storm Shadow and Jynx for their help, and they agreed. Fear knew were Lord Dragon was headed, and the three followed his trail.

**Chapter 23**

Arachnia now was the only incarnation of Lord Dragon left; she had accumulated a few strong souls, but now she had caught up with Siegfried. He was near Japan.

She decided to steal a boat, but first had to fight its owner, Li Long. She managed to defeat the man, but he fell into the sea before she could feed his soul to Soul Edge. Long managed to swim to shore, and escaped certain death.

Arachnia boarded the boat; she could have gone after the man, but freeing Soul Edge was more important. She soon found herself in the middle of a navel war. Her boat was badly damaged, so she had to board another one. When she did board the new vessel, she was attacked by Arthur.

After a short battle, she slew Author and the rest of the ship's crew and set sail for the shore. Upon reaching the shore, she followed Siegfried's trail and came upon an underground Buddhist Sanctum. There she was attacked by a demon slayer known as Taki.

After a grueling battle, Arachnia came out victorious and feasted on Taki's soul, and then she continued to trail Siegfried. She finally caught up with him and fought him to free the cursed blade; however, she wasn't strong enough, and was defeated. Her body burst into flames and her power returned to her creator, Lord Dragon.

**Chapter 24**

As Fear, Storm Shadow, and Jynx headed to the cathedral, Fear stopped in his tracks; the ninjas had yet to see what was ahead, but Fear could sense its presence. Standing before him there was a fragment of Soul Edge that had taken a life of its own, using the bones of a poor soul. He held a phantom Soul Edge similar to the one used by the Azure Knight.

Fear raised his weapon and charged at the creature. After a short battle, Fear cut the beast in half. However, its legs just arose and continued to fight. Fear simply destroyed the legs, but in the end the fragment itself began floating and tried to attack him. Fear stabbed the creature in the eye and it burst into flames.

Afterwards, Fear destroyed the shard, and the three warriors continued to head for the cathedral.

**Chapter 25**

Finally, all of the destined souls were closing in on each other to one point- the Lost Cathedral. Tira and Draco/Lord Dragon reach the Cathedral, as does Siegfried, and Mana now in the form of Valkyrie. Following Siegfried's and Lord Dragon's trails, Nightmare too reaches this place.

Seeking to free his brother, Fear, along with Storm Shadow and Jynx also journey here, and seeking vengeance for Amy, Raphael also reaches this holy palace of water.

Hidden in the shadows of the cathedral, Zasalamel waits patiently, preparing to realize his plan.

To see the ending of this Tale of Souls, and Swords, read The Tale of Draco.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know nothing of your kind and I won't reveal your evil mind.**

**Is it over yet? I can't win.**

**So, sacrifice yourself and let me have what's left.**

**I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.**

**I'm going all the way.**

**Get away, please.**

**You take the breath right out of me.**

**You left a hole where my heart should be.**

**You got to fight just to make it through,**

**'cause I will be the death of you.**

**~ 'Breath', Breaking Benjamin**

Draco Faust Williams strolled down the snow-covered path with Tira not far behind. Draco decided that they were out of enemy reach so he decided to stop to rest. He sat down at the base of a tree, set his zweihander aside and looked at his blood-stained hands.

"Why must so many die? Why can't there just be peace in this world? Even when peace is trying to be obtained, so many must perish," said Draco.

"Eh, Draco, why care? All life is expendable; they were meant for us to kill," cackled Tira.

"You're wrong, Tira; all life is precious," said Draco.

"You're such a bleeding heart at times, Draco; even I am expendable, I'm just a mere tool," said Tira.

"And you're deluded, Tira; I know you can't remember your childhood, but the weapon you wielded, that Aiselne Drossel- that was a weapon used by a group of cruel assassins known as the Bird of Passage. I believe you're somehow connected to them," said Draco.

"I could care less- all I care about is my fun," said Tira as she walked off.

"You call killing fun?" muttered Draco, as she vanished into the darkness. "Tira, I know you were once one of them," said Draco to himself.

What Tira didn't know was Draco had discovered a journal of an assassin from the Bird of Passage- an entry he wrote described Tira perfectly. It had to be her.

"Damn you, Bird of Passage, you did this to her!" muttered Draco.

**.::~::.**

Tira walked through the snow-covered woods. She looked at her surroundings; it was so cold she could see her breath in front of her face as she breathed. She then looked at her reflection in her Ring Blade, Ixion; a weapon Draco had given her when they first met. Suddenly, in an enraged state she swung the blade and split a tree in half.

"Damn you, Draco, you're the only person I've ever met that I don't want to see die, yet you torment me so," said Tira.

She breathed violently. At that moment, some of Tira's memories came back to her. She remembered much of the pain and torment of her childhood. The words came flowing back. "You're nothing but a tool- nothing more. You serve your masters and carry out your missions, but you're life is worthless!"

Tira dropped her ring blade, and fell to her knees. She had memories of all the pain and torment she went through the training; she was trained to withstand any torture and never talk- ever- and to withstand even fatal wounds; all that mattered was assassinating her targets.

Then the memory of killing her step family. Many memories of blood and death came pouring back and filled her head.

"What have I done? I thought killing was okay, but Draco said it isn't... everything I believe in- was it a lie? Or is Draco the one that's wrong?" she asked herself.

"I just… just don't understand!" cried Tira.

Tira suddenly felt so bad she wanted to die herself. Tears came down her face as she thought of Draco.

"What tears? No, I will not cry," said Tira, but she was only lying to herself. She broke down and began crying. Her memory of her childhood was mostly gone. Was there ever a time when she was normal, and not the killer she was today? So many questions came up in her mind.

"My life? Is it worthless? Are the lives of others truly worthless? Or am I the one that's wrong? I just don't understand this at all," said Tira as she laid herself face down in the snow. "Maybe I'd be better off to just die here?" Tira told herself. She then heard Draco's voice.

"Tira, we must fight for peace; yes, we must kill others- it's all in war, but all you must accept is all life is precious, and that will set you free," said Draco.

"Draco... I can't... I'm sorry..." said Tira.

"Don't give in, Tira; reclaim your mind, soul, and body. Don't let your past destroy your future!" yelled Draco.

Without even thinking Tira ran up, hugged him, and began to cry.

"It's a start, love, and one day you shall be set free," said Draco with a smile.

"You think so?" asked Tira.

"I know so," nodded Draco.

Tira felt emotions for Draco- she thought she wasn't capable of love and compassion. She kissed his lips without even thinking. When she realized what she did she pulled away and blushed.

"We should move on, back to Ostrheinsburg." said Draco.

"Yes, of course," said Tira. The couple then began their journey back to their home of Ostrheinsburg castle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another mother's breakin',**

**Heart is taking over.**

**When the vi'lence causes silence,**

**We must be mistaken.**

**It's the same old theme since nineteen-sixteen.**

**In your head, in your head they're still fighting,**

**With their tanks and their bombs,**

**And their bombs and their guns.**

**In your head, in your head, they are dying...**

**~ 'Zombie', The Cranberries**

Tira looked out her window, thinking of him; it was a beautiful night lit by a full moon. However, not far from here, a slaughter was taking place.

"You're a monster! You'll never get away with this!" Those were the last words that left the man's mouth before he drew his last breath. The man's death was gruesome as his assailant crushed his skull with his demonic claw. Blood spattered in every direction, even on the knight's face. This knight clad in black armor, also known as Night Dragon, then dropped the headless corpse. The knight's face and body covered in blood, but the knight didn't care; he loved the smell of his victim's blood. After relishing his victims' death the knight looked at his demonic sword, Soul Edge in its perfect form, even Soul Calibur was now a part of it. His cape flapped in the wind as he turned and walked away.

**.::~::.**

The stronghold was in flames, all of its inhabitants dead- all of this had been Night Dragon's work. Night Dragon was the very visage of Draco Faust Williams, consumed by Soul Edge; however, even in this state, Draco retained as much of his human mind as possible. Night Dragon only passed judgment on the wicked; those that threatened and destroyed lives. This group of bandits had been guilty of destroying an entire village of peaceful people, so they had no mercy from their judge.

**.::~::.**

Corpses were everywhere. Some decapitated, some broke in half, and others so mutilated you couldn't even tell they were once human. Walking through these many corpses, Night Dragon scanned the area to make sure no bandits had escaped him; satisfied, Night Dragon prepared to leave the burning stronghold.

Suddenly, thunder and lighting struck, and it began to rain. Night Dragon kneeled down on one knee, looking up as the rain beat upon his dark armor. The rain was cool and refreshing, as was the air, despite the fire and blood everywhere.

The rain ended the fire and washed the blood away, as tears of rain and blood fell down from his helmet. Underneath the dark helmet was the smiling face of Draco as he thought of going home to his beloved.

"There will always be hope," he said as he looked at his right arm and saw the visage of a demonic claw. Night Dragon then removed the dark helmet to reveal his true face. What seemed to be a cruel heartless demon was only a man; a man who had fallen to the curse of the demonic blade Soul Edge, but he refused to let the blade control him.

The knight then rose to his feet and put the dark helmet back over his head. Suddenly, a unit of knights rushed in; obviously, they were here for revenge on the bandits, but they soon saw that this knight had slain them all.

The men knew of this demonic knight; however, rumors of this vigilante were widespread, so they decided to try to slay him.

Night Dragon felt no reason to kill them, but this was a big unit, and it seemed confrontation was unavoidable. Night Dragon could have easily slain them, for the knights didn't know what they were getting into.

They quickly circled around him to corner him. The unit's commander then yelled, "It's time to die, demon!"

Under the dark helmet, Night Dragon smiled as he gripped Soul Edge's hilt and unsheathed it from his back. The knights all backed off from fear- they all knew what this sword was. Night Dragon's body was then surrounded by a demonic aura as he crossed his arms in an x formation, and then as he quickly broke it as massive surge of energy blew all the knights and their steeds back.

After the smoke cleared the demonic blades' true form stood before them- the demon known as Night Terror. The knights all prepared to die at that moment, but to their amazement the demon took flight and flew off into the night without killing a single one of them.

**.::~::.**

Draco's mind was still active inside the beast as it flew to Ostrheinsburg. The creature landed on one of the castle's many edges. Draco then forced Soul Edge to release its grip on him as Night Terror disbursed and only Draco remained.

"Draco, you're back!" yelled Tira as she ran to him.

Draco stood up and embraced her as she came to him. She took the helmet off his face, kissed him, and then announced she had to tell him something.

"What is it?" asked Draco.

"Draco, I think I'm carrying your child," said Tira.

"You mean children, don't you?" asked Draco. Tira looked stunned. "Trust me, you'll find out what I mean later," nodded Draco as he hugged her.

Long after this night, Tira would bear not one, but two children- twins they would call Draga and Tela. The two, Draco knew, were fated to destroy Soul Edge once and for all.


	6. Chapter 6

A year after Draco defeated Soul Edge, and it became completely under his control, a new evil was about to arise. A man shrouded in mystery dwelt in an old ruin of what used to be the Bird of Passage's underground hideout. The man had watched behind the scenes of the battle of the demonic blade and the spirit sword. Now he had evil plans of his own.

According to an ancient scripture, there was a destined one; a girl who was the sacrificial key to summoning a great power, a power even greater than the Soul Blades. The man had discovered the prophecy had come to pass- a girl named Tira, the wife of the wielder of the demonic blade, was the offering.

Soon he would set his plan into motion, but one thing he had not put into account- he must face the true power of Soul Edge and the destined one, to achieve his goal.

"It's time, my sister," said Trace. This man of mystery was actually Tira's brother; when the evil seed had rained down, she had lost her memories, but she was about to be reunited with her former family, and torn from her new one.

**.::~::.**

Deep in the land of Ostrheinsburg Draco was rejoicing over the birth of his children. Twins he named Tela and Draga.

Despite the pain she'd had just been through, Tira was also overjoyed with her new children. The young couple was very happy together.

At that moment Draco's brother, Drake and his men returned from there journey. "My, my, my beautiful niece and nephew!" said Drake. "You can tell they're yours, brother, and of course as beautiful as there mother," said Drake.

"Thank you, Drake; and now it's time we celebrate!" yelled Draco happily.

That night, the family and friends celebrated the birth of the two twins. That night, Draco sat down by Tira kissed her and said "My beautiful bride, we shall never part, and nothing can destroy our love."

"You're right, my love," said Tira as they toasted one another. Little did they know there love would soon face it harshest trial.

As the day died into night Draco looked upon his two children when Tira entered the room. "You know that the boy is cursed by Soul Edge and the girl blessed by Soul Calibur, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I know their fates, and ours as well, but let us live life to it's fullest until then," said Draco.

At this time Tira was only 18 and Draco 19. Both were still young, but in fourteen years what Draco started would be ended through his children, but neither of them would live to see it. The two turned in for the night, and the dark land grew silent.

**.::~::.**

Meanwhile, in the dark bowels of the ruins, Trace mounted his troops for battle. "Once we were feared, but now we've been forced to live in the shadows; find the chosen one and bring her to me!" barked Trace as his men vanished into the dark night.

"Please, Trace, reconsider; surely you don't want to revive your father's old cult," said his mother.

"Yes, mother, I do, and you should be grateful to me!" yelled Trace.

"You plan to kill your own sister to gain this power- is there no other another way?" asked the old woman.

"Surely you jest, mother; you know the prophecy!" said Trace.

"But your sister's free from her binds now, please let her be and call of your troops; what you father did was wrong, please don't repeat his mistake again!" begged the woman.

"Never!" he yelled as he pushed her away and walked forward. "That power is mine, and I'll kill anyone in my way!" he yelled.

Unknown to him his mother snuck off to warn her daughter of Trace's plan. She knew Tira would not remember her, but she prayed she would listen.

Soon after she left Trace noticed her missing. "Curse you, old fool!" he yelled. "I shall destroy you!" he barked, as he mounted his stead, and headed for Ostrheinsburg as well. An epic battle was about to take place, a battle that would hold the fate of the world!

**.::~::.**

Back in the land of Ostrheinsburg, Drake told Draco of a cult that was causing problems in a nearby town. Draco decided these evil people would make a perfect meal for Soul Edge.

Draco mounted his soldiers and left, leaving Tira with the words, "I shall return soon, my love; take care until I return."

Draco also told Jynx and Storm Shadow to guard the castle while he was gone.

A short time later an old woman appeared. "You're not welcome here!" said Jynx.

"Leave this place at once!" added Storm Shadow.

"Please, I must talk to the one known as Tira, I must tell her something of utmost importance!" begged the old woman.

Tira had heard everything and had come out of the castle. "Stand down, I shall grant her entry!" said Tira; for some reason she felt tied to this stranger.

"But Tira, Draco said not to allow anyone entry!" said Jynx.

"Correct!" added Storm Shadow.

"My husband thinks I'm weak, but I can take care of myself!" said Tira. "Come, stranger, I want to hear what you have to say."

The old woman entered the castle and Tira led her to the room were her children were; as Tira tended to them the old woman told her of what was happening. She told Tira of her past, how the Bird of Passage's chain of command had fallen, and how Tira had been freed. She finally told Tira that she was indeed her mother, and also told her of her brother Trace's plan. At this point Tira had mixed emotions; she had so many questions for this stranger who claimed to be her mother, but there was no time- the castle had fallen under attack!

**.::~::.**

Storm Shadow, Jynx and three hundred of Draco's men fought the attackers. At this point Tira was too stunned to do anything.

"We must take the children and leave!" said Tira's mother. Suddenly she let out a scream and fell to the floor.

"How pathetic; that's our mother for you!" said Trace.

"Who are you?!" demanded Tira.

"Why Tira, I am shocked that you don't recognize your own brother!" said Trace.

"If what that woman said was true, you're here to capture me!" said Tira.

"I like to think of it more like you're just coming with me," said Trace.

"How could you kill your own mother?!" cried Tira.

"This coming from someone who has taken so many lives. Pathetic!" said Trace.

Tira didn't have her weapon, and before she knew it, Trace had stabbed her in the abdomen with a needle of some kind. "Curse you!" yelled Tira as she fell to the floor. "What have you done to me!?" she demanded.

"Don't worry, it's just a paralysis potion; it'll wear of shortly," said Trace. He then took her away, back to the ruins of the Birds of Passage's hideout, but he hadn't realized his mother was still alive.

**.::~::.**

Storm Shadow and Jynx had managed to ward off the attacks with few allied casualties. At that moment Draco returned. "T… Tira- is she okay!?" said Draco; before anyone could answer, he stormed into the castle to find her. He went to his children's room and saw the body of an old woman, but his children were fine. "My love, where are you!?" Draco cried in a panic. "Y… you, you are the father of my grandchildren," said the old woman.

Draco quickly grasped her. "Who are you… what do you know?!" asked Draco.

The woman explained everything and told Draco were to find Tira and Trace. As the woman passed to the afterlife she left Draco with these words: "Please save my only daughter; she is such a special girl. She doesn't deserve this fate."

Immediately after that Draco yet again mounted his troops- all of them, including his elites Drake, Storm Shadow, Jynx and Aeon. He left some of his Dragoons to protect his children. They prepared for all-out war. Draco would save his bride no matter the cost!

**.::~::.**

Meanwhile, Trace returned to the ruins with Tira.

"My lord, we have lost a large number of men in that battle!" said one of his servants.

"Like I care, they died for the better of the rest of us," said Trace.

"M... monster!" uttered Tira.

"Why, thank you, sister," said Trace. As he laid her on an alter, she passed out, obviously the potions final affect rendered the victim unconscious.

Later she awoke dressed in strange garments, and she was strapped down. "What is the meaning of this?!" demanded Tira.

"If mother told you of your fate you know what the meaning of this is. The time is not yet ripe, but don't worry, I plan to entertain you until then," said Trace.

A strange looking woman entered the room. "Meet Sindel; she is an interrogator/torture master!" said Trace. "Now then, Sindel, show my sister your skills, and please feel free to practice on her. Just make sure she lives. Oh, and Tira, be sure to scream in agony, I so love the sounds of the tormented," said Trace as he left.

Sindel then began using her cruel torture methods on poor Tira; her cries of pain could be heard throughout the ruins.

"Hahahaha, what a joyous sound!" laughed Trace.

"My lord! Our spies have reported that the woman's husband and his men are on the way," said the servant.

"Let the fools come! They're in for the fight of their lives!" said Trace. Being a master of the dark arts, Trace had summoned forth dark spirits around the strong hold. It would not be easy to penetrate it.

**.::~::.**

Draco and his warriors made it to the dark forest surrounding the castle.

"Forward, warriors, and fear not pain nor death!" said Draco.

"I'll meet up with you when our reinforcements arrive," said Drake.

Storm Shadow, Jynx, Aeon as well as most of the soldiers stayed behind with Drake. Draco along with a hundred men entered the dark forest, but shortly after entering they were under attack by unworldly entities.

"Don't stand down!" yelled Draco. He and his men fought the beast of the forest, but one by one Draco's men fell. Soon Draco found himself alone in the dark forest. He'd left his steed behind and he was on foot and alone, but of course he had the ultimate sword by his side. Using stealth training he learned from Giradot, he would hide behind bushes and await his enemies, then he would strike using this method. He made it to the entrance; he knew he should await reinforcements, but he didn't have the patience for that now. He heard Tira's screams echo from the dark lair, which enraged him- was he too late? Without hesitation, he rushed into the dark lair, Soul Edge in hand. He slaughtered the guards, and in a blind rage killed everyone in his path; unknowingly he had let some of Soul Edge's energy infuse with his body, turning him into the dark knight Lord Dragon once again. Soul Edge's dark will, combined with Draco's rage, made an unbeatable force, like that of a hurricane. He destroyed all in his path, and it seemed no one could stop him, but this dark lair held many traps. Would he really be able to rescue Tira?

**.::~::.**

Outside the forest the reinforcements arrived. Drake lead five hundred men, five hundred Dragoons, Aeon and not to mention the two ninjas into the forest. They burned through the darkened forest like a blaze, killing all of these undead monsters that dwelled there. They located the bodies of all of Draco's men, but not his. "He made it in. Forward!" yelled Drake as he and his men entered the dark lair.

Meanwhile in the lair, Trace's servant yet again came to him. "Forgive me for disturbing you, master, but the one known as Draco is in the lair, and his men have also made there way in!" said the man.

"My dear, foolish servant, getting in is not even half the battle; this place is one of the biggest mazes in the known world. They'll never get here in time!" said Trace with a laugh.

However, he underestimated Draco's love for Tira; following her screams he rushed through the maze like a tornado. Although Trace's men were strong, they were no match for the demonic blade. It took no mercy taking not only their lives, but their souls as well. Soon Draco was near his goal.

"The time is ripe!" said Trace. "I'm impressed he made it this far, but it's time he dies. Servant, send my elite guard to greet his elite soldiers. I shall take him on myself!" said Trace as he made his way to the dark sacrificial chamber. By now Draco's men were scattered all over the maze due to its twists and turns; his elite soldiers were isolated from one another, and soon each one would be in for the fight of their lives.

**.::~::.**

The first to face off with one of Trace's elite would be Drake. As Drake walked into a room, a block fell, separating him from his men. "Curses! What is the meaning of this?!" said Drake.

"Why hello!" said a voice.

Drake turned, his scythe in hand.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Bane, and I shall be your executioner!" said the man.

"Hehe, you're a live one!" said Drake. He battled with Bane, and the two seemed evenly matched. "Well, you've proved a worthy challenge, but it's time you die!" said Drake. He focused his energy and slew Bane with a powerful attack. "Power without faith is weak indeed!" said Drake, as Bane drew his last breath.

The second warriors to face Trace's elite would be Storm Shadow and Jynx. The two had all been separated from their unit and were alone. Suddenly two assassins blocked their path.

"Well, Dagger, looks like we've found our prey," said the male assassin.

"Indeed, Slash!" added the female assassin.

"Your very sight irritates me!" said Storm Shadow.

"Well, at least you're not gonna run away!" added Jynx.

The four warriors battled, but in the end the ninjutsu masters came out on top, slaying the assassins.

"How absolutely laughable!" said the two Ninjas as they continued onward.

In another part of the ruin Aeon had also been separated from his unit. He suddenly heard a sound and turned. A man stood before him.

"Ah, if it isn't the former cold-blooded monster," laughed the man.

"How dare you?! I shall slay you here and now!" said Aeon as he transformed into Lizard Man. Despite being restored, Aeon and his men could turn into lizard men by there own will; this allowed them an advantage in combat.

"Hehe, my name is Skarr, and it is you that shall be slain today!" laughed the man. Skarr seemed to be a skilled warrior and put up a tough fight for Aeon, but in the end Aeon was victorious.

"Curse you!" said Skarr as he drew his last breath.

Aeon continued through the maze, and didn't look back.

**.::~::.**

Running through the maze Dragon finally made it to the chamber were he saw Tira being tortured. "Release her at once!" he demand.

An old man came before him "I don't think my master would approve of that!" said the old man.

"To Hades with you and your master!" said Lord Dragon as he beheaded the servant of Trace.

Sindel stood in his way. "Yet another who wants to die. Fine by me!" said Lord Dragon. The master of torture couldn't even scratch Dragon; he killed her in a fit of fury. "You're nothing more than a lowly pawn!" said Dragon as he absorbed her soul. He then ran to Tira and freed of her binds and embraced her saying, "My love, I'm so glad you're safe! Let us leave this place!"

"M…my love, you came for me. I knew you would," said the wounded Tira.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that," said a voice from the shadows. "I'm impressed you made it this far. Not bad at all, but this ends here," said Trace.

"For you, maybe!" said Dragon as he allowed more of Soul Edge's power to meld with him. He became Night Dragon. "Tira, wait for me; this won't take long!" said Dragon. Turning to Trace, Dragon reached out his right arm and yelled "Offer your Soul!" As Tira hid in the corner of the chamber, the ultimate battle was about to begin.

**.::~::.**

Trace readied his weapon the Aiselne Drossel, a copy of the same weapon Tira once used. "Well then, it's your funeral!" said Trace.

"I'll burn you alive!" replied Dragon.

The two faced off; despite Trace's boasting, Dragon was dominating the fight- finally he dealt what he thought would be the death blow, but Trace dodged and counter attacked with an attack Tira knew all too well.

Dragon hit the ground but quickly recovered. "Curse you! This place... shall be your grave!" yelled Dragon as he rushed at Trace yet again.

For Tira, the battle lasted an eternity; she watched as the man she loved fought for her life.

Finally, Draco did deal a mighty blow that knocked Trace to the ground! "Now… give me… give me your soul!" said Dragon.

"Not so fast. Your skills are impressive, but I didn't come this far just to die here!" said Trace. He chanted some words and Tira's body began shaking; she then fell to the ground unconscious.

"Tira!?" said Dragon

"I merely need some of her life energy; now that you've brought Soul Edge here, face a power even greater than your blade!" said Trace as his eye seemingly began to glow. His body floated into the air, and he began changing. "Urgggh... ahhh!" yelled Trace as his body changed, and even his weapon morphed before Dragon's eyes. After the transformation was complete Trace's body was clad in black armor, his skin purple and his eye glowed an evil glow, and the room was engulfed in flames

"Hahahahaha! Fool, you shall become a part of me!" said Dragon. The final battle drew near, but who would be the winner? This fight could decide the fate of the entire world.

**.::~::.**

Trace, now in the form of Tyrantus, threw his blade at Dragon; Dragon blocked the blow and the weapon rebounded back to Tyrantus's hand.

"Fool, do you want to die that badly? I shall kill you with my own hands!" said Dragon.

The two monstrous beasts of darkness battled for a long time, but Dragon could hardly damage his foe. Dragon was being beaten to death.

Finally he saw an opening and yelled "Darkness take you!" as he swung his blade with all his might.

Tyrantus flew into the air and hit the ground hard, but quickly jumped to his feet. Tyrantus rushed at Dragon, and cut off his right arm. "Feel the pain!" yelled Tyrantus. He continued tossing Dragon around. Dragon's limp body it the ground as he tried to crawl to Tira through Draco's will.

"Hahaha! Die, fool!" said Tyrantus, but suddenly Tira arose and grabbed a ring blade that was hanging on the wall by her. She threw it harder than she had ever swung a blade. The blade cut into Tyrantus's chest and he let out an inhuman cry.

Tira then fell to the ground again, in pain from her many injuries. Seeing the opportunity before him, Dragon called on Soul Edge's power, which regenerated his missing right arm. Then, with a mighty blow, Dragon yelled "Struggle, fool!" as he sliced through Tyrantus's body.

Tyrantus' body began violently shaking, and his body hovered into the air; as he flailed about his body began glowing, and finally he exploded and was obliterated.

"Offer your soul to darkness!" said Dragon as he absorbed the beast's soul, then he became Draco again.

"Draco, my love, are you okay?!" said Tira, making her way to him.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Draco, embracing her. The sun peered into the room, and there was no more darkness to be seen. Birds were chirping, and the breeze was blowing gently.

**.::~::.**

Shortly after, Drake and the rest of Draco's men reached this place.

"Brother, you did it!" said Drake.

The warriors celebrated their victory, and mourned their dead.

Later, Draco looked at Tira. "Dear, are you ready to return to the children?" asked Draco.

"Yes, dear," said Tira with tears in her eyes.

Draco hugged her and said, "I know it's hard for you to discover your family, only to lose them."

"My brother and my mother, and my people all gone… other than my mother, though, they deserved it. Trace explained my history to me- it was my father that did all of this; it's all his fault, but now… now I have no one," said Tira.

"You're wrong, my love; you have me and our children, and I shall never leave your side," said Draco as he held her tightly.

Soon after Tira, accompanied by Draco and his men returned to his place to research Tira's family history. Tira learned everything of her past and how she'd been freed when the evil seed rained down. To honor her mother for trying to protect Tira, Draco buried her body amongst the warriors of the Dragon Army, in the cemetery he had made in Ostrheinsburg. Peace was restored to Draco and Tira's lives once more, and they returned to their normal lives caring for their children and vanishing evil to feed Soul Edge.


	7. Chapter 7

**Maybe a kiss before I leave you this way**

**Your lips are so cold I don't know what else to say**

**I never wanted it to end this way my love my darling**

**Believe me when I say to you in love I think I'm falling here**

**No more tears**

**-'No More Tears', Ozzy Osbourne**

Tira Williams sat atop one of Ostrheinsburg's many towers as rain fell heavily. She looked up at the sky as the rain fell. The rain made the illusion of tears coming down her face as she grasped the only thing left from her family- that being a pendant she found on Trace's remains after Draco defeated him. Tira let out a sigh as she thought of what her life might have been like under different circumstances. All her life she had taken the lives of others because that's what she was taught to do, but now she had accepted that her upbringing was wrong. She had a family now, a husband that loved her and two beautiful children, but even with all of this Tira could not cope with herself; she felt as though her existence was meaningless now.

**.::~::.**

She put out her hands as the rain fell, then she saw it the blood stains on her hands, then the visions of bloody corpses surrounded her, all with the fearful look they had right before she killed them on their faces. Tira then heard a sound behind her and turned to see the family that had adopted her standing behind her the woman, the man and the child, each soaked in blood. Tira fell to her knees. "What have I done? Why did I listen to them?" she cried.

Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Sister Tira, you know as well as I that your life is worthless; we come from the same mould, both made to kill- that's all we're good for!" said the voice.

Tira turned to see Trace standing behind her. "That's not true I won't listen to you!" cried Tira.

"You know it's true!" said Trace.

"No. No, no! It's not!" cried Tira. She closed her eyes and covered her ears, but still she could hear Traces voice.

"Your life is worthless, you're only purpose is to kill others; without that, you're nothing!" said Trace

"I... I hate you, Trace!" cried Tira.

"That's right, hate me! Hate me! Hate me!" laughed Trace.

Tira found herself in a shroud of darkness; she thought she was alone, but then she heard foots steps behind her; she turned and was stunned by what she saw.

**.::~::.**

It was a vision of her from a year ago, clad in green clothing, holding a blood-covered ring blade.

"What is this? You, an assassin? Absurd!" said the apparition.

"You… who are you?" demanded Tira.

"Why I'm you; a part you, that is. The part you cast aside to become a bleeding heart mother!" said the apparition with a smirk.

"What do you want of me?" asked Tira.

"I'm here to take back my rightful place!" said the apparition as her hands became claws and her eyes glowed red.

Tira was too stunned to move as the monster jumped at her, and knocked her to the ground.

"I'll rip out your heart!" said the apparition.

All Tira could do was try to hold her off. "Draco!? Somebody, anybody, help me!" cried Tira.

"No one will help you because they don't care about you!" said the apparition.

"It's not true, they do care!" cried Tira as tears came down her face.

"Die, you fool!" screamed the apparition as she raised her clawed hand to finish Tira off. Tira closed her eyes and prepared to die; she could still hear her brother's words but suddenly a light sparked in her soul- she saw Draco and her children's faces, and though of how happy she'd been since they had become a family.

**.::~::.**

Tira's eyes opened. "This isn't real, any of it! It's all just a lie! I am an assassin no more!" she yelled.

As she said those words the darkness was pierced by a bright light. The apparition released its grip over her and let out an inhuman cry as it melted away. Tira rose to her feet. She was back at the castle, the rain was gone, and the sun was shining brightly. Tira shrugged her head to dry her wet hair then she looked at the pendant again and heard Trace's faint voice, "You know I'm right..."

Tira threw the pendant to the ground and stomped it as she yelled "Bastard, you lie!" Tira caught her breath, and then smiled. "I will live my life the way I see fit now, because I'm free, thanks to him," she said as she turned to see Draco standing behind her.

"What are you doing out here, Tira?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing; just thinking," said Tira with a smile.

"About what?" asked Draco with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh, it's nothing; come on, let's go in the castle, shall we?" said Tira.

Draco smiled; he could sense what had happened to her and that she had now made her choice to be free from the cage that had her trapped for so long. The good hearted girl that had been trapped inside the cruel assassin was finally free. Draco covered her with his cape, and the two went back into the castle, their love even stronger than before.


	8. Chapter 8

**It's judgment day and now we've made our stand**

**And now the powers of darkness**

**Have been driven from our land**

**The Battle's over but the war has just begun**

**And this way it will remain til the day when all are one**

**~White Lion**

"Fear the wrath of God!" Those were the last words the man heard following a sickening crunch as the dark knight's demonic blade impaled him. The man let out a death cry as blood gushed from his wound and his mouth, then he gave up the ghost, but his soul wouldn't find peace, even in death. The killer stood in triumph over his kill. "What sweet sounds of death!" said Night Dragon with a grin as he pulled his sword from the corpse.

The man that Night Dragon had just slain was the leader of a heretic cult that had wrought terror on the nearby land. Draco had set out to silence him, but when he found himself grossly outnumbered Draco gave in to Soul Edge and became Night Dragon once again. Many blood stained corpses laid at his feet none of these fools had over stood a chance against the dark knight.

"My lord, we have wiped out all of their remaining forces," said Tira as she bowed to him.

"Excellent, though these fools were hardly even appetizing to Soul Edge," replied Night Dragon with an evil grin.

'Draco, it's hard to believe it's you in that armor sometimes, to hear you talk this way is so strange. After all, it was you that showed me the error of my ways,' thought Tira as she looked at the corpses scattered through the temple.

Just then Night Dragon let out a pained cry. Draco was now overpowering Soul Edge to take full control of himself again. Though Draco was mostly in control even when he was possessed by Soul Edge's power, the demonic blade still put up a fight each time, but each time it failed. Night Dragon grabbed his head and flung his helmet to the ground. Tira quickly rushed to her husband's side as he fell to his knees; she could see his grotesquely mutated right changing back into its original state.

Draco could hear Soul Edge's whispers as he fought to take control again; each time it tempted him, but he always managed to overcome it- this time was no different.

"Are you okay now?" asked Tira after seeing he was back to his human state.

"Yes, I'm fine; now, let's go home," said Draco as he rose to his feet. Draco, Tira and the others then headed home for Ostrheinsburg.

**.::~::.**

After returning to the castle, Draco and Tira went in to check on their children, Draga and Tela.

Tela was fast asleep, but as soon as they entered the room Draga awoke and began crying. Tira walked over, picked him up, and hugged him as she sat in the chair next to their bed. "There, there, it's okay," said Tira with a smile as she patted the infant's back.

Draco sat on a windowsill and watched as the woman he once knew as a cruel cold hearted killer showed compassion and love- this brought a smile to Draco's face as he turned and looked at the horizon from the castle window.

"Who's my handsome little boy?" said Tira with a smile as she rocked her son. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco and noticed he looked troubled. "Draco, why don't you come and hold your son?" she asked.

"Not right now, I need to go," said Draco.

"Why?" asked Tira.

"I just need to be alone awhile," replied Draco as he left the room.

"Oh, Draco..." muttered Tira as she continued rocking Draga.

**.::~::.**

Draco silently walked through the castle; he knew exactly were he was going. He headed up the many stairs and entered the crumpled remains of the chapel. Draco sat down on the ledge and began to take off the armor on his arms and chest. He looked at all the scars on his arms and body- even his black shirt couldn't hide all the scars on his chest. Nothing could. Each scar was a reminder of the hell that Soul Edge had put him and his family through. Lately, Draco had been plagued with memories of his past conflicts with Soul Edge, such as the death of his master Giradot, his battle with Strife, and Soul Edge possessing him to carry out its will.

Though he had defeated it, the thought of the sword still existing troubled him; to make matters worse he was still its wielder. Many times Draco had felt the urge to destroy Soul Edge, but each time Soul Calibur stopped him from doing so, but Draco never understood why.

As he sat there he dozed off and he began having a dream; he saw a vision of his master Giradot standing before him. "Master, how can it be?" cried Draco.

"Draco. You have done well, my student. I'm proud of you," said Giradot.

"No, I haven't. I've failed you, Giradot; look what I've done, look what I've become!" said Draco as he fell to his knees.

"I know that you wield Soul Edge, Draco, and I know what has happened since my death, but I'm still proud of you."

"How could you be?" asked Draco.

"Draco, you know as well as I you were not fated to destroy Soul Edge; this is your children's destiny, but you still carry on. You use Soul Edge to protect the innocent, and you keep it out of the hands of the wicked," replied Giradot.

"A lot of good that does. I still give into its power at times," said Draco.

"Maybe so. Have you ever killed an innocent even when you give into it?" asked Giradot.

"No, sir, but when it was controlling me I..." said Draco.

"I know this too, Draco, but it was not your fault. Remember what I taught you. Always hold on to your honor- that's a knight's greatest treasure; never let Soul Edge or anything take that away from you!" said Giradot.

"I've lost my honor, master; all that's really left for me is death," said Draco.

"Don't talk like that!" yelled Giradot as he grabbed Draco by his shirt. "You're wrong! Look at everything you have, child! You have a family now, they need you!" yelled Giradot.

"They don't need me..." replied Draco.

"Don't be a fool, Draco! Do you even realize where that girl would be without you? You've saved her from a horrible fate, and if that's not enough think of your children that need their father!" said Giradot.

"Master, that's the problem. My children will have a lot of pain in their lives, and it's all my fault; and Tira… well, I know her fate as well as I do mine," replied Draco.

"But look at how it will be in the end- your children are the destined ones, and yes, their will be pain, but remember- sacrifices must always be made if anything is to be gained. Tira knows what's going to happen to herself, but she still lives her life happily, and you should do the same. Value the time you have on this Earth with her and your children," said Giradot as he released his grip on Draco's shirt collar. "It's time for me to go now, but Draco, for your family's sake, take what I've told you into consideration," said Giradot as he faded away.

"Master, wait! Don't go!" yelled Draco.

A moment later Draco found himself back in the chapel; it was all just a dream, or was it? "Master, you're right; I will live the rest of my life happily with my family, and even after we're separated by death one day will all be reunited,' said Draco as he looked up at the sky.

Tira had entered the chapel unbeknownst to Draco. "Aw, are you still moping about that scar I put on you when we first met?" asked Tira sarcastically.

Draco turned and smiled as she walked over and sat down by him.

"You've been thinking about all of it, haven't you? Our fates, I mean," said Tira.

"Yes… well, not mine, but yours and the children's. All the pain you'll go through and it's my fault," said Draco.

"Draco, I love you, and I'll stand by you no matter what; pain or no pain, we can't gain anything without making sacrifices," said Tira.

Draco turned and looked at her. "You know, an old friend that's no longer with us always told me that, and I'm sure that both of you are right," said Draco as he put his arm on Tira's shoulder.

The two sat in the chapel together and watched the sun set. 'Soon our time will come, but Draga and Tela, when that happens, you both shall rise and end this war for good. Until then, we shall live as best we can until the day when all are one,' thought Draco as he watched the sun set with his beloved. "Thank you, General Giradot," said Draco with a smile.

"What you say?" asked Tira

"Nothing, just thinking of an old friend," said Draco with a smile. As the sun fully set Draco knew now what he had to do with the rest of his time- teach Tela and Draga the art of combat, to ensure the destruction of the demonic blade once and for all.


	9. Chapter 9

Five years after defeating the cursed sword Draco, his wife Tira, their children, and his men all lived in peace. However, deep in his soul, Draco was troubled about something. He kept having nightmares about the day he slew his father. The dreams would go exactly like it happened, except at the end Tira, Draga and Tela would be there, right as Lector (his father's right hand man) escaped. As Lector escaped he killed Draco's family, and Draco's father arose and stabbed him in the heart.

Draco would always quickly get up in a cold sweat. It seemed Soul Edge was trying to tell him something because he saw it glowing every time he had these nightmares.

That fateful day Lector had escaped with Draco's father's swords, he was never found or heard from again, but for some reason Draco felt that he was still alive.

One night, as Draco was having the nightmare, he was awoken by Tira.

"Draco, wake up! Wake up, Draco! Your niece has been born!" said Tira.

Draco quickly arose to congratulate his brother Drake and his wife Jynx. They'd had a beautiful girl and named her Endora.

"Children, meet your cousin!" called Draco to his 4 year old children. "One day this girl, too, will carry on the legacy," said Draco.

"Thank you, brother," said Drake.

The next day the family and friends celebrated this joyous event, but soon their celebration would become a nightmare come true.

**.::~::.**

Somewhere close to the land of Ostrheinsburg, a well dressed old man grasped two blades tightly in his hands. "Master, is it time, time for me to avenge you?" asked the man. It was Lector.

The day had come for him to reap vengeance on Draco. He heard his master's voice come from the blades, telling him the time was right, and leading him to Draco's location. In truth, Draco's father's soul was sealed in the blades by a spell he'd cast right before Draco slew him.

Lector continued his path to Ostrheinsburg. It began to rain, and as the man was about to leave the forest he noticed a young woman holding a strange weapon- she was obviously training. It was Tira; she'd left the festivities for a while to do her daily training. The blade called to Lector and told him to attack the woman; Lector didn't know why, but didn't hesitate.

He struck at Tira, but with her cat like reflexes she blocked the blow. "Who are you?!" she demanded.

"Please to meet you. My name doesn't matter because soon you'll be dead!" said Lector.

"Hahahaha, you wanna die now?!" laughed Tira.

'Who is this strange girl?' thought Lector.

Tira rushed at him and began attacking furiously. Lector blocked every blow but had become tired. "Who are you, girl? Your moves are exceptional," said Lector.

"My name is of no importance to you, old man, because I'm going to kill you now, you ready!?" said Tira.

"Meh, I said your moves are impressive. I don't plan to lose. I'll enjoy watching you squirm. Time to die!" yelled Lector as he rushed at her and slashed her across the abdomen.

"Grrr, curse you!" yelled Tira.

"I'm going to dissect you slowly, so please scream in agony!" said Lector.

"Old man, you just made a big mistake! I want to see you destroyed, hehe!" laughed Tira.

"How can you laugh when I'm about to destroy you?" asked Lector.

"How foolish; you don't know what you're up against!" said Tira.

"Th... That weapon… I see you're a Bird of Passage!" said Lector.

"Former one! I'm with Lord Draco now!" said Tira.

Lector stopped in his tracks. "D... D… Dr… a... c...o..." he mumbled.

"Shut up and die!" said Tira as she struck him. At the moment he'd been distracted and took a mighty blow; Tira continued her attack on the old man, but finally he did a back flip and after landing said. "I have no intention of dying here! That's enough for today," as he turned and ran.

Without even thinking of it being a possible trap, Tira tailed him, but he managed to escape; she decided to return to the castle and tell Draco of the incident, and to nurse her wound.

**.::~::.**

Upon noticing her wound as she was returning to the castle, Draco quickly ran to her. "Tira, what happened?!" he asked.

"Some strange old man carrying two demonic-looking swords attacked me, but I managed to fight him off. Unfortunately, he got away," said Tira.

Draco paused, and was completely silent as if he was in another world.

"Draco, what's wrong?" asked Tira.

"Th... that old man you spoke of- did he tell you his name?" asked Draco.

"No, but I could describe him to you… but what's the point? He was probably just a lowly thief," said Tira, but she explained him to Draco anyway.

"LECTOR!!! You've finally returned!" yelled Draco.

"Lector?" asked Tira.

Drake came from the castle, overhearing the conversation. "So, father's right hand man survived; after all, just as you'd thought, Draco," said Drake.

"I'm still confused!" said Tira.

"Tira, do you remember how I told you I defeated my father's army, but his right hand man escaped?" asked Draco.

"Yes..." added Tira.

"The man you described… I think it was him," said Draco.

"You think he's here to avenge his master?" asked Tira.

"Definitely. We need to put the guards on high alert, and Tira, since you're the closest person to Draco, you should stay in the castle- if Lector knows you're his wife, he'll use you against him," added Drake.

"Yes, return to the castle, my love; we'll have the guards, Aeon and Storm Shadow to guard the castle while Drake and I hunt down Lector."

Ostrheinsburg was now on high alert. No one entered, or left the castle, and a large unit of Dragoons patrolled around it. Nothing was getting in, or out.

**.::~::.**

Meanwhile in the mountains, far in the south, another enemy was about to wreak havoc on Ostrheinsburg. A young woman embraced by darkness was about to bring her plan into action.

As a child, she had a horrible disease that had almost destroyed her; however, her father, who was a powerful warlock, made a pact with an evil dragon to restore her. The dragon gave her its heart, but her mind was corrupted as a result. She killed her entire family and made a refuge in the mountains amongst her kind.

One day, after taking some notes from the corpse of a traveller she'd slain, she learned of a man like her- a man who had the heart of a dragon. 'This man shall be my groom,' she thought.

According to the notes, this Dark Knight dwelled at Ostrheinsburg in Germany. He wielded a demonic weapon called Soul Edge; this excited her even more. To wield this weapon, he must be the strongest being alive. This girl Dragoness got on one of her servant dragon's backs, and began her journey to the land of Ostrhensinburg.

**.::~::.**

Because the area was so big, Drake and Draco decided to split up to look for Lector. Draco made his way into the forest, a place were he felt Lector was hiding; he could sense his father's influence on Lector's weapon. He wandered through the brush, but just as he was about to come upon where Lector was hiding, a dragon dived from the sky above and spewed flames from its mouth. Draco quickly jumped out of the way.

"Hehe, so you must be this knight I've heard of! I want to see if you're worthy of that sword!" said Dragoness.

"If you're after the sword, don't expect to get passed here alive!" said Draco.

Unknown to Draco and Dragoness, Lector was watching from a nearby cave. "Hmmmm… let's see how well you fight now, Draco," said Lector with a smirk.

"Alright then, let us play!" said Dragoness as she jumped off her stead's back. When Draco looked upon her he felt something strange, something familiar, but evil.

"You... you have the heart of a dragon like me, but I feel a dark presence in you. I can't let you leave here alive!" said Draco.

"This coming from someone who as slaughtered countless humans? The evil you feel from me is my superiority to wretched humans! We are better than them, and I shall teach you that right now!" said Dragoness as she drew her sword and rushed towards Draco.

Draco effortlessly evaded the attack and countered, knocking Dragoness to the ground, but she quickly jumped back up and struck, but Draco blocked. The two were matching each other blow for blow for a few minutes, but finally Draco lowered his weapon, and as Dragoness struck, he caught it with his hand.

"What... how?" said the stunned Dragoness.

Draco then threw her into the air and began a vicious assault. Apparently, Dragoness was no match for Soul Edge's master; she had to find a way to escape, but how?

Before she even realized, it Lector rushed in and blocked Draco's blow. "Go now, if you want to live!" yelled Lector.

The wounded Dragoness took the man's advice without hesitation and boarded her dragon stead and flew off.

"So, we meet again, Draco- but it's not quite time for me to kill you yet!" said Lector as he quickly back flipped and jumped into a nearby gorge. There was no way Draco could follow him, but another question on Draco's mind was 'who is that woman that attacked him- is she in alliance with Lector?'

"Draco, you alright?" yelled Drake as he ran to him.

"Yes, I'm fine. I found Lector, but he escaped, but we need to get back to the castle now. I think it may be under attack," Said Draco. The two brothers began heading back to the castle.

**.::~::.**

Draco's intuition was right; Dragoness was trying to sneak in the castle to ambush Draco.

"Who are you?" said a voice. It was Tira- she'd noticed the woman eluding the guards, and had snuck behind her.

"Out of my way, you cur; I seek the man named Draco. He's destined to be my husband."

"Hahahaha, you think so? Think again, sister, Draco's my husband!" said Tira.

"Hmmmmmmm, a conundrum, but I know how to solve the problem!" said Dragoness as she quickly attacked Tira and stabbed her in the stomach. "There's no point in struggling, dear, but I promise I'll try and make this as painful as possible!" said Dragoness as she drove the blade further through Tira's body. To make the pain even greater the blade was shocking her. Tira blacked out from the pain.

Storm Shadow had heard Tira's cries of pain and rushed in to save her. He attacked Dragoness and tried to fend her off, but he was defeated. As Storm Shadow and Tira lay on the ground, both badly wounded, Dragoness headed towards Tira and placed her hand on her head. She read Tira's mind; it was easy to do this to an unconscious victim. "So, you have children by Draco, do you? Well, I'll let you live for now, but your children I shall take." Dragoness made her way to the room where Draga and Tela were. It had been heavily guarded, but these guards weren't that strong. However, a man stood before her.

"I don't know who you are, but I sense you're an enemy. I will not alloy you to threaten the leader's children!" said Aeon as he transformed into his lizard form.

"Interesting, a monster!" said Dragoness.

Aeon fought hard, but in the end was defeated.

"Like his wife and the ninja, I'll let you live so you can tell him you failed!" laughed Dragoness as she grasped the two children and jumped through the window.

At that moment Tira rushed in, but it was too late; a dragon caught them in mid air and flew off with them.

"If you want your children back, come to the Dracil Mountains!" yelled Dragoness as they flew off.

"Curses, I've failed!" cried Tira as she fell to her knees crying.

**.::~::.**

Meanwhile, Lector had been watching these events transpire; he decided this young woman would make a good ally, so he followed her to the mountains.

Draco returned to the castle to see Tira, bloody and in tears. He was right- the castle had been attacked.

Drake rushed to his wife's chambers as Draco talked to Tira, Aeon and Storm Shadow.

"She took them, Draco, she took them!" yelled Tira in a hysterical fit.

"Tira, calm down. You're injured, and what are you trying to say?"

"She... she took them!" said Tira.

Draco quickly grasped her. "Tira, I need you to calm down. Aeon, escort her to have her injuries checked. Yours, too," said Draco.

"Yes, sir," said Aeon as he lead the still hysterical Tira down the hall.

"Okay, Storm Shadow, what happened? Who attacked us, and where are Draga and Tela?" asked Draco. Storm Shadow explained everything to Draco.

"We must mount up at once!" said Draco. He quickly rushed to Jynx's chamber were he saw Fear checking to make sure his wife and newborn daughter were safe.

"Drake, that woman I told you about… she was the attacker, and she kidnapped Draga and Tela!" exclaimed Draco.

"Oh, no, Draco! I'm so sorry! If only I were capable of fighting right now," said Jynx.

"It's okay, there's nothing you could have done," said Draco. "Drake, I need all the soldiers I can get to go with me. Tira, Aeon and Storm Shadow are all injured, but I know they'll accompany us."

"I'll join you as well!" said Jynx.

"No you will not; you're not capable," said Draco. "Drake, will you come?"

"To save my niece and nephew, of course; this is one fight I'll fight to the end!" said Drake.

"Thank you, brother," said Draco.

The warriors began preparing for combat, and soon they would head for the Dracil Mountains.

**.::~::.**

Meanwhile in the mountains Dragoness took Draga and Tela to a prison chamber.

"Our mother and father shall destroy you for this!" yelled Draga.

"Hmmm, I see a great evil in you, young man; you are much more like your father should be," said Dragoness.

"Leave my brother alone!" yelled Tela.

"And you girl, you are what I despise; you're the embodiment of your father's weakness, a weakness for a human, and his human side… however, his blood does flow through your veins, so that makes you one of us," said Dragoness as she exited the chamber and left the two children alone in the dark. As she entered the next room, she felt a presence and quickly drew her blade. "Who are you? Show yourself!" said Dragoness.

"You may lower your blade, I am a friend," said Lector as he jumped from above.

"You!" said Dragoness.

"Call me Lector. I'm here to help you. I understand you want the man with the dragon heart to be yours?" asked Lector.

"I do not make pacts with lowly humans!" said Dragoness.

"I see. Well, you'll never get that man to come to you without my aid; killing his lover or children won't help you, it will just make him want to destroy you. That man has a good nature within, and it will be very hard to bring out his inner darkness," said Lector.

"Hmmm I feel a strange, demonic aura surrounding you… you're not human, are you?" asked Dragoness.

"Nay, I am vengeance, and that's all you need to know!" said Lector.

"Vengeance? For what?" asked Dragoness.

"You'll learn in time, child, but until then, I humbly ask that you accept my proposal," said Lector.

"Fine, old man, we're allies… for now," said Dragoness.

"Excellent!" Am I correct in understanding you kidnapped his children, and wounded his wife and some of his best men?" asked Lector.

"Correct," answered Dragoness.

"Splendid! They'll be here soon, so we need to make plans now," said Lector. The two discussed a plot and made the perforations. It would take Draco and his army at least a day to get to the mountains, so they had time to prepare for their immanent arrival. Dragoness's dragon wouldn't be enough to defeat Draco and his army, so with her knowledge of the dark arts she brought the statues around the castle to life- these would serve as soldiers.

**.::~::.**

Meanwhile, Draco, Tira and their soldiers were on there way to the mountains; they'd been travelling for awhile now, but finally the mountains were in their sights.

"Warriors, prepare for combat!" yelled Draco as he led them while riding his Dragon steed. As soon as they made it to the castle they saw enemy forces; Draco and his army charged at the inhuman soldiers without hesitation. Draco's dragon burned through their ranks with its flames, as Aeon, Storm Shadow, Drake and Tira rushed in with the rest of the army. Things were going smoothly, until Dragoness' dragon attacked Draco and his steed. Draco had to fight this threat, so he made his dragon fly higher so the beast couldn't wreak havoc on his army.

During the battle Draco was knocked off of his steed and fell into part of Dragoness's castle. Draco's dragon defeated Dragoness' dragon, but Draco told him to help his men and not to worry about him. Draco decided he would try to find Dragoness, so he began searching the castle.

Meanwhile, on the battlefield, Tira was showing her frustration; not a single enemy had landed a blow on her, and she rushed through them like a blazing storm. She finally made it to the entrance of the castle and scaled its walls. She made it up to the top and began looking for a way in.

"Aw, how pathetic!" said a familiar voice.

"You! Where are my children?!" demanded Tira.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't harm them; after all, they have the same blood as me! You, on the other hand, are just a lowly human, and you don't deserve that man! I do, so I shall kill you here and now, but don't worry, I will take good care of your children!" said Dragoness.

"You monster!" said Tira as she rushed at Dragoness.

Dragoness effortlessly dodged the blow and stabbed Tira in the shoulder.

"Arg...aaaaaahhhhh!" screamed Tira.

"Take heed, this will be extremely painful!" said Dragoness with a grin as she twisted the sword in Tira's wound. Finally Tira managed to hit Dragoness and free herself. "Aw so you can still fight!" said Dragoness with a smile.

Meanwhile, in the castle, Draco didn't realize that his wife was fighting Dragoness up above him. He entered Dragoness' chambers and heard a voice.

"I'm not surprised the great Draco easily made it into the castle, but it's time you die!" it was Lector.

"You're the one that's going to die, Lector! I have no time for this! Lives are at stake!" said Draco.

"More than you think, Draco; right now, my partner has probably already killed your little lover!" said Lector.

"I knew it; you're a team with that woman! Well, Tira can take care of herself, and both of you shall die!" yelled Draco as he charged at Lector. Draco was like a hurricane of destruction; Lector seemed unable to keep up with him. Draco landed a blow that sent Lector flying though the wall and into the chapel. Draco quickly rushed in to find him seemingly dead, but suddenly his swords began to glow, and his body was restored.

"Hahaha, I just wanted to show you my little secret; even in death, your father rewards my services!" yelled Lector.

"Those swords, I see they're possessed… Well, they're no match for my blade!" said Draco.

"Do you think I'm blind to the fact that you wield Soul Edge, Draco? Don't be foolish, after I slay you I shall take that blade!" said Lector.

"So you're after the sword as well? I can't allow anyone to possess this sword. Now you must die!" yelled Draco as he rushed at Lector.

Meanwhile on the roof of the castle, Tira was still battling Dragoness. Her weapon, Ixion, was healing her wounds and making her more capable to fight; however, Dragoness was matching her blow for blow. At this rate, Tira couldn't even harm Dragoness.

"Oh, I can see it in your eyes, dear; you know you're going to die!" said Dragoness.

"You're the only one that going to die!" replied Tira. She broke through Dragoness's defence and sent her flying backwards, but Dragoness managed to land on her feet.

"Hmmm, so this human has claws, I see; well, you're still no match for me!" said Dragoness as she quickly rushed at Tira and stabbed her in the leg.

"Cu-curse... you..." said Tira as she fell to her knees. "Well, I see your ready to submit, but don't expect a quick death!" said Dragoness as she raised her blade to finish Tira off, but as she did Tira caught the blade in Ixion and kicked through the ring, sending Dragoness to a lower level above the chapel. Tira quickly jumped down and struck Dragoness again. Now Tira was in control. She landed blow after blow on Dragoness, but finally Dragoness stabbed her in the side and once again gained control of the battle. She began mercilessly cutting Tira and blood flowed from her wounds. As Tira was weak and could barely stand up Dragoness called some of her soldiers to hold Tira down.

"What are you doing?" asked Tira.

"Making sure you have a painful death!" laughed Dragoness as she slowly began cutting at Tira's flesh.

Back in the chapel Draco had lost control of the battle, and at this point was seriously wounded.

"So are you ready to give up? Before I kill you, answer me this: Who would you rather be right now? Yourself, or me?" asked Lector.

"Not yet Lector, because I have a surprise for you!" replied Draco as he let Soul Edge's power infuse with him.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Lector as he covered his eyes from the dark light Draco's body was emitting.

"Receive the punishment of darkness!" said Night Dragon as he rushed at Lector. Now it was Lector that was in trouble. "Struggle, fool!" yelled Night Dragon as he attacked Lector.

"What are you?!" asked Lector.

"I am your greatest nightmare!" replied Night Dragon as he continued his attack; again Lector seemed dead, but Soul Edge knew better. Night Dragon impaled Lector and yelled "I'll burn you alive!" as Soul Edge's energy shocked the old man, but again the dark swords restored Lector.

"You'll tire out eventually, and when you do, I'll destroy you," said Lector.

"You and your partner are the only ones that are going to die!" said Night Dragon.

"Please, I could care less about that fool! I'll have to kill her myself if she survives, because she wants you to be her man... pathetic. After I'm rid of you, I'll kill all your family and friends so they can join you in the afterlife!" said Lector.

"You stay away from my family!" yelled Night Dragon. Now in his blind rage Draco's body was even more under the influence of Soul Edge. Dragon again began attacking Lector.

Meanwhile Drake, Aeon and Storm Shadow, along with the rest of Draco's army were trying their best to get into the castle, but the enemies seemed endless. "Curses, my brother and Tira are in there! We must get in now!" yelled Drake.

"There's just too many of them, Drake!" replied Storm Shadow.

"Even in our lizard forms we can't break through this endless barrier!" said Aeon.

"What shall we do, Sir Drake?" asked one of the soldiers.

"We pray. That's all we can do," replied Drake.

On the roof of the castle Dragoness was enjoying her sick way of killing Tira by slowly cutting at her flesh. Tira was a mess, and had screamed so much from the pain she couldn't scream anymore.

"Hmmm... well, this is getting boring, and I've often wondered what the innards of a human look like so, it's time to end this!" laughed Dragoness.

At that moment in the chapel Draco's mind awoke; he could sense Tira was in trouble, and he sent forth his energy into Ixion to aid her. Ixion began to glow, and Tira was given more strength. She broke loose from the clay soldiers and destroyed them.

"Blade, give me strength!" yelled Tira as she ruthlessly attacked Dragoness. With this power Dragoness couldn't even match Tira's speed and power. "I'll cut your heart out!" yelled Tira as she slashed across Dragoness's chest. The wound had really exposed part of her heart.

"Curse you! Draco is mine, I'll never give up!" said Dragoness as she rushed at Tira. Tira ducked and hit Dragoness with all her might, knocking her through the glass windows that were above the chapel. Dragoness fell through several sheets of painted glass as Tira jumped down and followed. Dragoness hit the floor, but Tira landed on her feet.

"Long time no see." said Dragon.

"Draco... my groom, help me, please..." said Dragoness.

"Hahahahahahaha, fool! Do you really think he'll ever love you? He's too much of a bleeding heart to love an abomination like you!" said Lector.

"Lector you've betrayed me?" asked the badly injured Dragoness.

"Of course; I never intended to play match maker! This man killed my master, and he must die for it! You were just a pawn," said Lector.

"Curse you... No matter what, you won't have your way!" said Dragoness as she rose and charged at Lector.

"Not even a challenge!" laughed Lector as he dodged her attack and countered, killing her. "Muhahahahahaha, pathetic wretch!" cackled Lector.

"What a monster… he killed his own partner!" said Tira.

"You disgust me!" added Dragon.

"Do you two think I care? It's time both of you die!" said Lector.

The final show down between Lector and Dragon had begun; Dragon rushed at Lector and struck. Lector quickly blocked, but then with a grin Dragon said "Shatter!" Just then Lector's twin Atropos swords snapped in half.

"No! My master!" screamed Lector.

"Old man, go to where you belong!" yelled Dragon as he absorbed his father's soul into Soul Edge. "If there ever was a soul that deserved this fate it was your master's, Lector!" exclaimed Dragon as he attacked Lector viciously; the old man fell to the ground, badly wounded. Draco defused Soul Edge's power and became human again.

"Tira, are you okay?" asked Draco

"Yes, but I must find the children!" said Tira.

"Muahahahaha, I said no one will leave here alive!" said Lector as he began to rise to his feet, but then he let out a scream.

Dragoness, who still had a bit of life in her, had stabbed him in the chest. "N-n-no one betrays me and lives," said Dragoness as she gave up the ghost. Lector fell to the ground with Dragoness's Dragon sword in his chest.

"Now, to find the children," said Draco as he began to walk towards the prison chamber. Just then Lector grabbed his leg.

"Die Draco!" he yelled, but before he could do anything Tira rushed in and cut his head off.

"That's for earlier. Now die, old man!" said Tira.

With Dragoness gone, her soldiers became statues again, and Draco's army was able to get into the castle. They freed Tela and Draga from bondage, both of them were unharmed. For Tira it was an emotional experience.

As the warriors started to return home Draco and Tira entered the chapel one more time.

"You know, she was misguided, but she didn't deserve this," said Tira.

"How could you say that, love?" asked Draco.

"Well, as you know I, too, used to be on the wrong side, until I met you, that is..." said Tira.

"Of course," said Draco.

"And I, too, would fight for your love. She did have her reason, although she was misguided. May you find peace in your afterlife, Dragoness," said Tira as she and Draco looked to the beautiful sky and began to leave the castle.

Before leaving this place Draco set the castle ablaze to make sure noone else could use it as a stronghold. Then Draco, Tira, Tela, Draga, Drake, Storm Shadow, Aeon and the rest of weary warriors returned to Ostrheinsburg victorious.


	10. Chapter 10

**How many years ago**

**How many deaths I can't let go**

**My flesh is temporary,**

**My God extraordinary!**

**You**

**Can't**

**Kill**

**My mind**

**A man delivered**

**Can never make his way in darkness**

**I know tonight will end**

**But I won't give this life away again**

**~ 'Cardiff', Stone Sour**

Draco walked through the burning remains of the enemy base he had just successfully destroyed. The base had been home to a brigade of rogue knights that had been terrorizing the land. Draco had attacked the base on his own; after all, these knights were mere youngsters. Draco had taken pity on them and just destroyed the base without taking a single causality. Draco stopped and thought what a disaster this would have been had he brought Tira along. 'That girl just can't resist killing enemies in battle,' thought Draco as he smiled.

Draco had set fire to the base and started to leave, but suddenly he paused. An arrow came flying towards him; Draco grabbed it in mid air and then snapped it in half. "You're quite good with a bow," said Draco with a smirk.

A young man emerged from the shadows with a bow at his side. "You just got lucky, but you won't be leaving here alive!" screamed the boy.

"You're just a child, yet you want to face me. Do you have any idea who you're dealing with, boy?" asked Draco.

"Yes, I know; you're the Dark Knight everyone's been talking about, but I have my reasons for wanting to fight you, and my honor depends on it!" exclaimed the boy.

"Interesting! I must say I admire your courage, but you speak of having honor. Weren't you a member of this brigade?" asked Draco.

"Yes, I am a member, and I admit I've done some vile deeds, but a knight always has their honor, no matter what!" said the boy.

"Heh, I like your spunk, kid, you remind me of someone I used to know. Fine, then, I'll accept your challenge! Bring it on!" yelled Draco.

"Die!" yelled the boy as he charged at Draco. The boy waited until he was about five feet away from Draco, then he jumped into the air and used a powerful vertical slash that directly hit Draco's shoulder, but something was wrong. Draco still stood with a smirk on his face and seemed unaffected; then the boy noticed he couldn't pull his sword free.

"My turn," said Draco as he punched the boy in the gut which sent him flying up in the air. Draco then grabbed his left leg and slammed him into the ground. "You need more training," said Draco as he began to walk off.

"Don't you dare leave! I'm far from done!" exclaimed the boy.

"Hmm, you have heart, too; another thing to be greatly admired," said Draco with a smile.

"Stop patronizing me!" yelled the boy as he rose to his feet and again charged at Draco. This time he tried a horizontal slash, but Draco jumped and avoided it, and then while in mid air struck the boy with a powerful kick that knocked him to the ground.

The boy, in a great deal of pain, struggled to get to his feet. "I think it's time you call it quits while you're still breathing, child," said Draco.

"Never! You're the only one that's going to die!" yelled the boy. He tried to attack Draco again; Draco didn't even let him swing his sword this time though. Draco punched him in the face, then in the chest, and then kicked him to the ground. Again the boy rose to his feet, fighting the pain. "Bastard! Why don't you draw your sword?!" yelled the boy.

"There's no need to," said Draco.

"Damn you, arrogant fool! Die!" cried the boy as he charged at Draco again. Draco sidestepped his attack, and kicked him in the back knocking him flat on his face.

"Give up now; it's over," said Draco.

"Ugh... never!" cried the young man as he struggled to his feet.

"Fine, if you won't stay down, I'll just have to end this the old fashioned way," said Draco as he drew his sword, Faust.

"Finally, you draw your sword! Even if it's not the evil blade, my honor will be boosted for killing the Dark Knight!" said the boy as he charged again. Draco waited a moment, then struck the young man in the chest with his sword, but he used the side of it as not to seriously harm the boy. The boy's body was flung back but he landed on his feet. Draco then charged at him; the boy swung his sword in an attempt to behead Draco, but Draco ducked and then grabbed the young man by the neck, and then slammed him to the ground.

The boy grabbed his neck and wailed in pain, but again as Draco was about to leave the boy arose and screamed, "Die, Dark Knight, die!" Draco turned, dodged his attack, and then smashed the hilt of his sword in the boy's face. The boy felled to the ground- this was the finishing blow. His body had been pushed to the limit.

"If it hurts, you're still alive," said Draco as he turned and started on his way. "Mon-monster! You killed my people!" cried the young man. Draco stopped in his tracks. "Come on, you know you want to kill me like you did them! Do it now!" said the boy.

"I see... I knew you had a reason for this fight. I can't do anything to bring your people back, but I can say I'm sorry for what I've done. I try to protect the innocent now to make amends," said Draco.

"Amends? You arrogant bastard! You can never be forgiven for what you've done!" cried the boy.

"I know this, but one day I will have made amends," said Draco.

"After what you've done? All the people you killed? I may be a bandit, but you're a monster; you have no honor, so just finish me and be on your way!" yelled the boy. Draco turned, and swung his blade in anger. The boy closed his eyes prepared to die.

A few seconds later the boy opened his eyes to see Draco had not impaled him, but had landed the sword a few centimeters from his face. "I take orders from no one!" said Draco.

"Why didn't you do it?" asked the boy.

"Again, I'll say you remind me of someone I used to know. Anyhow, you'll be found; I'm sure one of your friends has gone to the authorities to report seeing me here," said Draco as he took began walking away.

"Wait!" said the boy. Draco just kept walking. "Who is it I remind you of?" asked the boy.

Draco softly said, "A knight named Draco Faust Williams," as he disappeared into the darkness.

As Draco made his way through the forests he met with Tira. "So, how did your little mission go? I was getting worried so I came to check on you." said Tira.

"I'm fine, and it's all over now, so let's go home," said Draco as he put his arm around her shoulder. The two headed home for Ostrheinsburg castle to celebrate Draco's triumph.


	11. Chapter 11

**I believe in you**

**I can show you that I can see right through**

**All your empty lies, I won't last long**

**In this world so wrong**

**Say goodbye,**

**As we dance with the devil tonight**

**Don't you dare look at him in the eye**

**As we dance with the devil tonight**

**~ 'Dance with the Devil', Breaking Benjamin**

"Okay, kids; let's play!" snickered Tira as she drew here wooden ring blade. The time had come, her children were of the right age for combat training and today would be their very first exercise. Tira felt so proud of both of them- it was their time to shine.

"All right, mother; here we come!" exclaimed the young Draga as he and Tela charged at their mother. They both attacked her at once hoping that they could out power her, but Tira blocked every blow with her cat-like reflexes.

"My turn!" said Tira with a smile as she kicked Draga and sent him flying backwards.

Tela tried to attack her before she could turn, but Tira dodged it, then she slammed her ring blade to the ground and slipped through the ring kicking Tela back. Tela hit the ground with a hard thump. "Ahhhhaaaa! Mommy, that hurt!" cried Tela.

Tira started to go to her, but suddenly Draco blocked her path. "No, they must learn that pain is part of combat," said Draco.

"But, Draco; she's just a child," said Tira.

"Tira, both of us had hard childhoods, they must learn," said Draco with a smile.

Draco walked back to sit down by a tree to continue observing his children's training. He saw Tela was still crying, and Draga had gone to her aid. "Tela, stop your whining!" demanded Draco.

"But, daddy; it hurt!" cried Tela.

"Get used to it, life is filled with pain!" yelled Draco. Tela lowered her head, though he was tough, she had deep respect for her father.

"Sister, I know how we can beat her," said Draga with a smirk. He began whispering in Tela's ear as Tira watched on.

"Are my two little imps ready to try again?!" yelled Tira.

"Yes, mother!" said Draga with a smile.

Tela and Draga began charging at Tira while side to side, but then Draga yelled "Now, Tela!" At that moment the two went in separate directions hoping to hit Tira from both sides.

"Impressive!" said Tira with a smile. At the moment they were closest to her Tira did a cartwheel and moved out of harms way, but Draga and Tela crashed into each other butting their heads together.

"What a foul..." thought Draco as he watched on.

Draga and Tela both sat with tears in their eyes. "Hehehe!" you two have very hard heads! I think I know where you get it from!" laughed Tira as she looked at Draco.

"Hahaha, very funny Tira," said Draco sarcastically.

"Aw, don't be such a grump!" said Tira.

"Enough, I'm your opponent now children. I won't be using a weapon at all, but you can still use yours," said Draco.

"Sure pops!" said Draga with a smile.

"Yes, we can easily pull this off!" added Tela.

The two siblings charged at their father and began swinging their training swords wildly. To their surprise Draco dodged every blow. Then he countered by punching Draga in the chest and then kneed Tela in the forehead. Then he grabbed them and slammed their heads together. "Arg! Dad, that hurt!" cried Draga.

"Live with it," said Draco has he looked down at them.

"What's wrong, Tela; are you going to cry again?" asked Draco.

Tela sat silent and then quickly attacked Draco. "Not bad, but not good enough!" said Draco as he grabbed her wooden training sword and sent her flying. "I must admit you two did well for your first combat training. I am proud," said Draco has he dusted his hands off. "Come on, Tira; we'll let these two rest," said Draco as he put his arm around her shoulder, and the two started to walk off.

Behind them Draga and Tela nodded at each other and charged at them. Draco and Tira stopped in their tracks when they sensed the twins were right behind them they jumped in the air and their feet snapped together which gave them both enough momentum to jump in nearby trees. When they landed, they drew their training weapons and jumped to attack the twins below. Tira attacked Tela with her wooden ring and Draco attack Draga with his wooden zweihander then they pointed their weapons at their children's chests.

"Check mate, kids!" said Draco with a smile.

"Aw, we failed," said Tela.

"No, you didn't. You proved your worth here today, Tela; so did you Draga. I'm proud of both of you!" said Draco.

'He's so strange a minute ago he was ruthless now he's talking so sweetly to them. He's a great teacher, much better than mine were,' thought Tira.

"Now then you two, your mother and I are going to show you how true warriors fight, so meet us on the other side of the castle okay?" said Draco.

"Of course, dad!" exclaimed the two children, the thought of seeing a real battle intrigued them.

**.::~::.**

Draco and Tira quickly made there way to other side of the castle. "How long as it been since we've fought in combat?" asked Draco.

"A very long time and if I remember correctly neither of our two battles were decisive," said Tira with a smile.

"Well today we'll find out who's the strongest won't we?" asked Draco.

"Hahaha, sure and may the best woman win!" laughed Tira.

"Not falling for that one!" said Draco.

"Aww, you have to take the fun out of everything, you're soooo boring sometimes!" yelped Tira.

"Only when you're around, Tira!" said Draco as he drew his wooden blade.

"Wise ass!" said Tira as she drew her wooden ring blade.

"Then let's dance!" said Draco.

Just then Draga and Tela had caught up with them. "Cool! Mom and dad are gonna fight!" exclaimed Draga. The two siblings watched as their parents battled matching each other blow for blow.

"What's the matter, Tira; rusty are we?" asked Draco as he avoided her attack.

"Ha, I'm just warming up!" replied Tira as she attacked again.

"You're so predicable!" said Draco.

"Wanna bet!" replied Tira as she caught him off guard and smashed her wooden ring into his face.

"Mom's kicking dad's butt!" yelled Draga.

"Aww, did that hurt? How lame you're the rusty one!" said Tira.

Draco stood still as blood came down his mouth, then he turned his head and locked eyes with Tira as he spit the blood from his mouth. "I've not yet begun to fight!" replied Draco as he attacked wildly.

Tira couldn't keep up and he finally landed a few hits. After Tira fell to the ground Draco jumped in the air to finish her, but Tira dodged, and then attacked him with her glass slippers attack.

"This is so awesome!" yelled Draga.

"Sure is!" replied Tela, though deep down Tela never understood why fighting was so important.

Tira pointed her weapon at Draco's chest. "Had enough?" asked Tira with a grin?

"You underestimate me, Tira!" replied Draco as he grabbed her legs, and used his Flapjack move to send her into the air. Then he grabbed her, and followed up with his darkness bite move. Tira's weapon had fallen from her hands. Draco pointed his wooden sword at her chest, and said "Looks like I win this fight."

"Yes..." replied Tira with a smug look. Draco sheathed his weapon and helped Tira to her feet.

"Mom, dad, that was awesome! You two were great!" cried Draga.

Thanks son!" replied Tira with a smile she rubbed his head.

"Too bad you got whooped!" replied Draga.

"What did you say Draga?!" yelled Tira.

"Hahaha! Like you faired better little man!" said Draco.

"Why you little come here!" yelled Tira as she began chasing Draga.

"Aaaaaah! Dad help!" shrieked Draga as Tira began chasing him.

"So what did you think about the fight, Tela?" asked Draco ignoring his wife immaturely fighting with their son.

"You both did well, and I've learned a lot from watching you two, but..." replied Tela.

"But what?" asked Draco.

"Nothing, father, nothing at all," replied Tela as she looked up at the sky.

"I see, you know, Tela; I think the same way you are. Fighting does seem pointless, but we must fight to obtain peace," said Draco.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" asked Tela.

"Trust me, I just do," said Draco as he hugged Tela.

The two were having a father daughter moment, meanwhile... "Say uncle!" demanded Tira as she stretched Draga's jaw.

"Ungle, ungle!" cried Draga.

"Say it right!" demanded Tira.

"Uncle!" screamed Draga.

"That's better," said Tira as she released him.

"And that son is why you never tell your mother she got whooped," laughed Draco.

"Thanks pops, I'll remember that next time," said Draga.

Everyone laughed, for once in their life it seemed Tira and Draco could enjoy life without the smell of blood, but days like this were rare, so both of them cherished those days above all else.


	12. Chapter 12

One dark night in Ostrheinsburg while everyone was asleep, something was stirring within Draco's sword, Soul Edge. Deep within it's makeup lie the spirit sword, Soul Calibur. The spirit sword sensed a disturbance in the balance of the cosmos. In a parallel dimension, Draco had been taken by Soul Edge. This was causing the two alternate times to pull at each other and this would eventually cause the destruction of all life. The spirit sword could not allow this. It thought to itself silently thinking over the whole scenario and then it made it's decision- the Draco of that dimension had gone insane because of Tira's death, so Tira was the only one that could possibly stop what was happening.

**.::~::.**

Tira was asleep like everyone else in the castle, but suddenly she was awaked. She felt strange, and felt she should wake Draco, but she couldn't it was like everything but her was frozen. She walked to Soul Edge, she tried to fight it out of fear the sword was trying to take her, but she couldn't stop. She grasped the blade's hilt, and it began to glow with a blue aura, suddenly Tira blacked out. She later awoke in the castle with Soul Edge in the form of a ring blade in her hand. Tira panicked, the castle was in ruins, Draco and the others were nowhere to be found had she killed them? No, the castle was different it was as if it had never even been restored from the state it was in when she had served Soul Edge. What was going on here?

Tira relentlessly searched the castle for clues, but couldn't find any, finally she decided to go outside. She exited through one of the castles many towers, but she couldn't believe what she saw, the waters of the castle were bloody, and the land was burned and twisted. "What is this? " cried Tira. How could this be, this was impossible for Tira to believe.

Suddenly someone yelled "Who are you?!"

Tira quickly turned to see a woman dressed in black on one of the towers, her face was covered by a mask and the cloak she wore. She jumped down to face Tira. Tira quickly noticed this woman was wielding a ring blade, so she had to be tied with the Bird of Passage. Could this possibly be another survivor of her clan?

The dark figure looked surprised. "That sword you have there, where did you get it? Who are you? You look like her, but you can't be. She's been dead for years now, " said the woman.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" yelled Tira.

"Fine then, I'll just slice you up! " replied the woman.

The woman charged at Tira and the two began clashing their weapons. Tira quickly noticed the woman seemed to know every move she was going to make.

Tira jumped back and said "Okay I'll tell you who I am if you tell me who you are," said Tira.

"Fine they call me Crow," said the woman.

"Well my name is Tira, Tira Williams," said Tira.

The woman again looked stunned. "You have a ring blade, are you connected to my clan somehow?" asked Tira.

"There's no way you're who you claim to be, she's been dead for years!" cried the woman as she rushed at Tira again.

Tira quickly dodged and counter attacked slicing through the woman's mask. Tira looked at the woman's faced in horror, she looked like her this was impossible.

The woman quickly covered her face and jumped from the castle disappearing into the darkness. "Who, or what was that?" asked Tira.

"It's good to see you, I don't know how you got here, but I know it's you," said a familiar voice, to Tira's delight it was Jynx.

"Jynx, you're alive! " cried Tira as she ran to hug her.

"I'm glad to see you too, but it's not safe here above ground follow me," said Jynx.

**.::~::.**

Tira followed Jynx to an underground ruin where she soon would find the truth to why she was here. "Jynx, what was that thing, and why did it look like me?" asked Tira.

"That was a Homunculi, they serve him," said Jynx

"Homunculi?" asked Tira.

"They're artificial humans, living dolls created by alchemy. He created them all, but that one is their leader as you can tell he based it on you," said Jynx.

"Who is he? " asked Tira.

"Draco Faust Williams," replied Jynx.

"No, this is impossible!" cried Tira as she fell to her knees "After we were married it's all a lie! "

"What are you talking about? You two were never married. Last time I saw you, you were dead," said Jynx.

'What is going on here?' thought Tira

"We're here, welcome to the underground. I'll introduce you to the leaders of our resistance force shortly. Your help will be greatly welcomed," said Jynx

Eventually Tira was united with the resistance leaders most couldn't believe their eyes, Storm Shadow, and the leader of the resistance Fear were the most shocked.

"Tira, it's good to see you alive again, well rather better than seeing that abomination my brother made to look like you, " said Fear.

"Drake, you're not human anymore? " said Tira.

"No, unfortunately I'm still bound to those two swords," replied Fear.

"Why? This isn't the same world I remember! Was it all a dream?" asked Tira.

"No...no, it wasn't! You're from another dimension. That sword you carry, it's telling me why you're hear you're the only one that can save the fabric of time. The two complete Soul Edge's are pulling at each other through the time lines. This will eventually destroy the entire fabric of existence," said Fear.

"Why, why didn't it my Draco? He was the holder of this sword," said Tira.

"You are the only one that can stop this, the sword knows that," said Fear.

"One thing, how do I get back... back to my own dimension?" asked Tira.

"After this is over, you'll return to your dimension. Tira, this is your destiny Draco's not the only one that has greatness," said Fear.

"How do you know all of this?" asked Tira.

"Because I can read your mind it's like an open book to me," said Fear.

"I see, well you can count on my aid, let's liberate your world!" said Tira.

All the warriors raised the blades and yelled "Hail, Tira; the chosen one!"

Soon the air would be filled with the stench of combat as the resistance was about to make an attack on one of Lord Dragon's main strongholds.

**.::~::.**

Fear rallied his troops. They were going to make an attack on a nearby Stronghold. "Alright warriors, we're attacking the main supply bases, but we must be quick otherwise, those four Homunculi guardians will be all over us. There are two weaker Homunculi waiting for us there anyway. After this we'll be able to attack his main base. Let us move forward and fear not pain nor death!" yelled Fear as all of his troops let out battle cries.

Fear looked at Tira, and said "Chosen one, lead us to victory,"

"I shall do my best," replied Tira.

The troops all headed for the fortress on foot, as not to be detected. After a day of travel they made it to the base.

"It's guarded by those blasted Dragoons, but they aren't much of a threat." said Fear, as he cast his Demonite spell and brought all the nearby corpses back to live.

"Alright warriors, attack!" yelled Fear.

The warriors all drew their weapons, and charged for the stronghold. Tira rushed in to face these opponents. She knew where the blood seal was in Dragoon's armor so she made short work of all oppositions that opposed her. She saw a way into the base, but all the other warriors were held off, though she knew it could be a trap for her she rushed in anyway. She was faced by a small unit of Dragoons, but she easily defeated them. The mission was to burn down this supply base, but she had to await the others to gain entry. She decided to take the time to look around and see what had truly happened here, but before she could take another step she heard a hissing sound. Suddenly she saw a strange creature jump at her, but she quickly avoided it's attack. She looked at the creature- it looked like a young woman, but it defiantly wasn't human. It had pale white skin and glowing yellow eyes. The creature also wielded to drill like instruments as weapons.

"Wh... what is that thing?" asked Tira.

Suddenly she felt a blade slash the skin on her back and she fell forward. The creature with the drills then rushed at her with the two drills spinning Tira quickly rolled out of the way and looked at her two assailants. The other one also didn't look human. Like the other one she had pale skin, and glowing eyes. She wielded two scissor-like weapons.

The one with the scissors said "We're Homunculi, allow me to introduce us, I'm Scissor, and unfortunately my sister here can't speak well, but she's called Drill,"

"Can I eat her now?" interrupted Drill.

"You may have some fun sister, but let her live, master has some questions for her," said Scissor.

Drill rushed at Tira and began attacking viciously. Even with Soul Edge Tira couldn't get an attack in edgewise. Finally Tira got tired of blocking, she watched the creatures attacks and finally saw an opening. "Hurry up, and die!" yelled Tira as she slashed through the creatures flesh.

Tira stood in horror however as the creature merely laughed and regenerated it's damaged flesh.

"How sad, you know nothing about Homunculi," said Scissor.

Drill hit through Tira's defense, and cut into her shoulder. The drills spun tearing Tira's flesh. Tira let out a cry of pain, but the Tira kicked the homunclus freeing herself.

"I see my sister can't defeat you alone, so I'll join in!" said Scissor.

Now Tira was in big trouble, she could only use her weapon as a shield and the two eventually cut through her defense. Tira hit the ground and Scissor used her weapons to pin Tira's shoulders to the ground.

"Oh, I was hoping we could do this! Interrogations are always bloody fun! Sister, if you will," said Scissor.

Tira couldn't see what was happening, but she heard the sounds of the drills spinning.

"Don't worry we're not gonna kill you just yet We'll avoid your vitals, we just want information from you, then we'll grant you a quick death" said Scissor.

"Curse you!" yelled Tira. She could feel the drill slowly piercing the flesh on her side. She let out a cry of pain, was this really the end?

Tira was in pain, but with her quick thinking she saw an opening, she kicked Drill back, which caused more damage to her flesh, but she would fight through the pain. Then She kicked Scissor in the face this loosened the grip of her weapons, but Tira still had to wound herself to get free. Drill again rushed at Tira about to pierce her, but Tira dodged and cut off Drills arm, the arm with the drill still attached pierced Scissor's heart, and she let out an inhuman cry.

"You may have defeated me, but you won't defeat the others!" cried Scissor.

Tira looked on as Drill just shrugged of her sister's death and the loss of her arm.

"Aw, yes, sister gone. Now I can eat you," yelled Drill, she jumped on Tira, and holding her arms with her legs. She bit into Tira's wounded shoulder. Tira let out a long pained cry, there was seemingly no escape, but Tira quickly rammed herself to the floor releasing her from Drill's grip.

Drill quickly rolled away from Tira to get out of range of an attack, but even though she was wounded, Tira was determined to win. Drill charged at her, but Tira managed to counter. Drill avoided Tira's attack and countered slashing Tira's shoulder. Tira jumped out of the way before Drill could follow up, then swung her blade and cut Drill's head off. The creature's body fell to the ground lifeless. Tira started to leave, but suddenly she heard a voice.

"Hmm, so you managed to defeat those two well done." said the voice.

"You!" said Tira

"Good to see you again too," said the dark figure.

"Allow me to introduce myself, as I said I am called Crow. I'm sure your new little friends told you what I am. Master was so devastated by your death he tried to bring you back. I was the result. I'm not perfect yet, but one day I'll become human, and have a soul, but I digress you're coming with me," said Crow as she removed the mask from her face. Tira still couldn't believe how much this creature looked like her.

"Nay " yelled a familiar voice.

"Drake!" yelled Tira.

Fear and the others had defeated all of the enemy forces. "You're the only one here, Crow; and if you want to leave alive, you'd better tail it out of her now, " said Fear.

"Hmm, I had no intention of trying to stop you. I'm just interested in the one whose image I'm created from. Well, you're safe for now, but we will meet again," said Crow as she melted into the shadows.

"Tira, are you okay?" asked Fear. "I'll live," replied Tira. "We'll treat your wounds back at the base. The warriors burned down the main supply base, and then returned to their underground base to treat their injured.

After Crow took her leave, Tira and the others set fire to the base and then retreated in a hurry for they didn't know if the other Homunculi were in the area.

**.::~::.**

In the underground Tira was treating her wounds, when Fear walked in. "Drake, may I ask you something?" asked Tira.

"Yes," replied Fear.

"What happened to this world? Why did Draco allow Soul Edge to take over him?" asked Tira.

"Without you my brother lost his will to fight and was slowly consumed. Even though he's more monster than man now, I still think he has some of his humanity left in him, it just has to be released," said Fear.

"These Homunculi, what are they really?" asked Tira.

"They're created from my brother's alchemy using souls entrapped in Soul Edge to bring them to life. Crow is one of the most dangerous ones. Your soul wasn't absorbed into Soul Edge, but he still tried to bring you back, Crow was the result. These monsters are soulless embodiments, they use the souls within Soul Edge to keep themselves stable," replied Fear.

"I see, this main stronghold we're attacking next, will Draco be there?" asked Tira

"No, he is at his castle, but those four homunculi will be, and they are his best warriors," replied Fear.

A few days later the warriors again prepared for battle. This wouldn't end the war, but would increase the chances of the resistance winning. Again Fear rallied his troops and after he went over the plan they headed for the stronghold.

**.::~::.**

The warriors traveled for three whole days before they reached the main base. Everyone stood silent waiting for Fear's command. After forming some more Demonite soldiers, he gave the word and all the warriors rushed in to attack. This base was heavily guarded, not only by Dragoons, but lizard men as well. The warriors charged in and began their attack. For Tira it was easy to destroy the Dragoons, but these lizard men had fought alongside her in her world. It was like killing her family, but as she held back her emotions and fought. Tira killed every enemy in her path trying to get through to the base.

Suddenly she heard foot steps behind her. "You!" said Tira as she turned to face Crow.

"My, my, my, your senses are as sharper than I thought, but that won't save you and Fear can't save you this time either!" said Crow as shew drew her weapon. The two warriors battled with their ring blades, but the battle seemed pointless as they were evenly matched.

Meanwhile as Fear fought his way through the enemy ranks he too sensed a strong enemy. He turned and saw a strange man behind him.

"Aw, Homunclus. I've been waiting to fight you, from what I heard you may even be stronger than Crow," said Fear.

"Heheheh, of course I am and I take it you are Fear? It's time for you to die!" said the homunclus. Fear drew his weapon, and began fighting the rapier wielding creature.

Jynx and Storm Shadow fought through the enemy ranks they too found themselves facing two of the four Homunculi.

"Wraith, and Scar," said Storm Shadow.

"Well if it isn't the two ninjas. This time you won't escape from us," said Wraith.

As the war waged on four great battles were being fought on the battle field. Fear battled against the homunclus leader. The two clashed weapons for a long while. "Fear, you're just as strong as I thought, but it's time you die! I know your linked to Irkalla, and once I destroy that you're done for," said the homunculus as he pierced Irkalla with his sword, and shattered it.

Fear's body burst into flames, and began to turn to ashes.

"No!" yelled Tira as she knocked Crow back into a steel spike on the wall of the stronghold. Not even looking to see if she had killed her foe, she rushed to get to the homunclus that had killed Drake.

"Haha, I'll allow Crow to take care of you," said the homunculus as he melted into the shadows.

Tira ran to Fear's side. "Drake, come on you've got to fight it!" cried Tira.

"I can't Irkalla is gone, and so is my life force. T...Tira....you must succeed please free our world," said Fear as his body disappeared into nothingness.

"No!" cried Tira.

"How sad," said Crow.

"But how? " cried the stunned Tira.

"You know a girl should only have to die once," said Crow as she broke herself free from the spike.

Tira watched in horror as Crow's flesh regenerated.

"So are you ready to die now?" asked Crow with a smirk.

**.::~::.**

Meanwhile Jynx and Storm Shadow had been split up during their battle with the Homunculi. Storm Shadow was fighting with Wraith, while Jynx fought Scar. Jynx had to struggle just to block the blows from Scar's mystic katana. She quickly avoided his attack, and then blasted him into the air with an explosive, and then followed up with some slashing attacks, however Scar merely rose to his feet, and regenerated his flesh.

"Tell me, is that the best you can do human? Your kind is so weak compared to us," said Scar with a laugh.

"You, your master was human once," said Jynx.

"Ha, master as long since given up his humanity," cackled Scar as he charged at Jynx, but she managed to catch his attack, and knocked him back

"Now, prepare to die!" yelled Jynx as she used ninja hand signs. Suddenly a blast of flames engulfed Scar's body, and incinerated him. After killing the creature she decided to go look for her brother.

**.::~::.**

Tira was fighting for her life as she battled Crow. "I don't understand, you love our master. "Why are you fighting against him?" asked Crow

"Something soulless like you wouldn't understand!"yelled Tira.

Crow suddenly lowered her weapon, and dropped to her knees. "Get up, and face me!" cried Tira.

"A soul, that's all I truly want..." muttered Crow. Though she merely mumbled it, Tira heard her words. "To be human that's all I want," said Crow looking up at Tira.

"You're part of me, so you love him don't you?" asked Tira.

"Yes, I do, but I'm only a mere shadow of you. I'm not human, I have no soul," said Crow.

"You asked me why I'm fighting against Draco, I'll tell you. You're not serving Draco, you're serving this," said Tira as she raised Soul Edge.

"Soul Edge? What do you mean? How am I serving a mere weapon?" asked Crow.

"You're master is really a good man, but Soul Edge is controlling him, if you help me we may be able to save him," said Tira.

"For some reason I trust what you say. Alright then, but you must also promise to give Soul Edge to me after you defeat him, absorbing it is the only way for me to become human," said Crow.

"Okay, you may have it, now take me to his castle," said Tira.

"Of course," replied Crow as she began leading Tira to the castle.

**.::~::.**

Storm Shadow was engaged in combat with Wraith. This homunculus fought with a similar style to Fear's. Was he an attempt to copy Fear? Storm Shadow didn't have time to think on this though. Wraith had been one of his worst enemies during this war. As the battle raged on, Storm Shadow used all his skills and abilities, but nothing seemed to harm Wraith.

"Are you done yet human? I grow bored, it's time for you to die," said Wraith as he struck a mortal blow to Storm Shadow killing him instantly.

"Brother, no! " cried Jynx who had just found her brother as he was slain. "You stupid beast! You'll pay " cried Jynx as she ran towards Wraith, but he simply broke through her defense and sent her to the valley below.

"Time for you to die too!" said Wraith as he was about to follow. Suddenly Wraith felt something cut him in half. He quickly melded his body back together and turned to his assailant. "Cr...Crow...why have you betrayed me? " cried Wraith.

"Tira, stand back I've got this one " said Crow.

"Why you!" yelled Wraith as he charged at her.

Crow dropped her weapon to the ground. 'What is she doing?' thought Tira.

Suddenly Crow's nails extended, and pierced Wraith's body. "Curse you, Crow!" yelled Wraith.

"We're both basically made of the same things, Wraith, I can easily break you down and absorb your power. Now good bye!" said Crow as she obliterated Wraith's body.

Tira was stunned at the inhuman powers of this creature, yet it was so much like her it would give up this power to be human, just to be with Draco.

"Come on, I know a secret entrance to the castle, that way we can get past all his guards, other than Aeon, and him," said Crow.

"Whose the him you're referring to?" asked Tira.

"Noone knows he's just a powerful homunclus master made," said Crow.

"Well no matter what we have to defeat Draco!" said Tira

"Agreed. Come on, I'll take you to the underground path," said Crow.

Tira looked back on the burning battle field; this was something she felt lead to do this alone. There was no sense in anymore blood shed. Tira and Crow went through a dark dank underground path. The tunnel seemed like it went on forever.

"We're here," said Crow as she stopped.

"You mean under the castle?" asked Tira.

"Yes, you'll be able to make it to the inside. Here I'll open the doors for you," replied Crow.

"Through that door you'll face the guardian, Aeon. If you can defeat him, you'll be able to get in the castle undetected. I intend to go in through the normal entrance they do not know I have betrayed them yet, so I can get close inside to await you. Good luck," said Crow as she disappeared in the darkness of the tunnel.

Tira cautiously entered the chamber, like the tunnel it was dark and dank. She was walking on a rugged bridge below was a pool of deep water. Tira slowly began to cross the bridge, just as she was about to make it to the end she heard a hissing sound and suddenly a lizard man jumped in front of her. "Aeon?" said Tira as she avoided the creatures first attack.

This Aeon had not been cured of his curse. Thus, none of his humanity was left. He attacked Tira like a wild animal, but she managed to avoid getting hit. At this rate she could only block, and avoid his attacks, but that would work forever. Tira finally got an idea, Aeon jumped at her, and she rolled in under him as he struck the ground, Tira then jumped up, and cut the ropes holding the bridge up. It appeared both of them were going to fall in the abyss, but Tira used Soul Edge as an anchor jamming it into a rock, Aeon however fell into the abyss below.

Tira pulled herself up and entered the castle, she stealthfully made her way to Draco's chamber.

"Aw, an intruder, this will be great fun " said a voice.

"I take it you're another homunculus?" asked Tira.

"Why, yes I am and you must be the one the master based Crow on. Well, Crow is a pathetic weakling, so you don't stand a chance against me," said the strange creature.

"She doesn't have time for the likes of you!" yelled Crow as she attacked the homunculus from behind.

"Tira, go, I'll take care of this fool I doubt we'll meet again, so good luck, but if I do remember our deal," said Crow.

Tira nodded, and ran ahead knowing Crow meant this would probably be her last battle.

"You can't win, Crow. Being this close to the person you were created from has weakened you," said the homunclus.

"We shall see about that!" yelled Crow.

"It's time for you to die!" yelled the homunclus.

The two living dolls brawled for awhile. Crow seemed to be in control, but suddenly the homunculus rose, and used several stinging motions with his rapier. "Fool. I know how to destroy other homunculi!" said the creature as he stabbed Crow multiple times. After it was over, Crow's body fell to the ground seemingly dead.

"Now, to kill the real you," said the homunculus as he followed Tira.

**.::~::.**

Tira was about to enter Draco's chamber as a voice said "Halt, go no further! It's been fun, but this ends here!"

It was the homunclus yet again. Tira couldn't believe he had defeated Crow this fast. Tira rushed to attack, but before she could he jabbed his sword in her shoulder causing her to drop her blade.

"Aw, this hurts so bad doesn't it? Don't worry your pain will be over shortly," said the homunclus as he pulled the sword out of her shoulder, and grabbed for her heart with his long claw like nails.

"I'm going to rip your heart out! Hahahahahahahaha!" laughed the homunclus.

Tira couldn't move she could feel his claws searching, and digging for her heart, but suddenly a voiced yelled "Not today!" it was Crow, she quickly attacked the homunclus, forcing him to free Tira.

The homunclus grabbed his blade, and jabbed Crow's heart once more.

"It's over for you," laughed the homunclus.

"No, it's over for both of us!" said Crow, her body suddenly sprouted tentacles that entered the other homunculi's flesh.

"Wh..what are you doing? " cried the monster.

"I may die, but I'm melding with you, so if I go, you go! Now say good bye!" yelled Crow.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" yelled the Homunculus as both of their bodies burst into flames.

"Crow, I'm sorry," said Tira as she lowered her head. She then checked her wounds, none we really serious she decided it was time, time to face Draco, she prepared to open the door. Soul Edge began glowing with Soul Calibur's power. The sword restored her energy, and healed her wounds.

Tira slowly opened the door and walked into the room. At the end of the room stood Draco.

"Well done, I expected nothing less of the woman I once loved," said Draco as he turned.

Tira couldn't believe what she saw Draco's body, it was completely merged with Soul Edge. "Originally this fool's love for you would stop my control over him, but after he saw you die, he lost his will to live it was easy for me to take control of him and become complete once more. I know you're from another world, a world where this fool has shackled me, but I will defeat you, and use the two sword's powers to destroy the fabric of time!" said Night Dragon.

"Not if I can help it! I don't like the idea of striking down the man I love, but I see there's nothing left of him!" cried Tira.

Night Dragon automatically tried to attack Tira with his great blade. Tira blocked and the power of the two swords capable of the destruction of time clashed. Tira tried a counter attack, but Night Dragon two managed to block. He used his guard to send Tira back and then dealt a powerful blow. However, Tira managed to roll out of the way, and then managed to land a blow on Night Dragon knocking him to the ground.

The creature stood to his feet, and laughed. "Impressive, I didn't expect anything less of you, but play time is over!" yelled Night Dragon.

He landed a powerful blow on Tira it seemed guarding was useless. While Tira was down, he stabbed Soul Edge into her shoulder. The dark power of Soul Edge surged through Tira's body. From that point on Night Dragon aggressively attack Tira, but finally she saw an opening and struck Night Dragon in the chest and he let out an inhuman cry. Soul Edge flew out of his hand and landed on the other side of the room. Suddenly Tira felt Draco's presents. "My love, is it really you?" asked Draco. Though Soul Edge's control of him was weakened, his body was still in the form of Night Dragon.

"Yes, it's me my love." said Tira to comfort the dying man.

"You're not my Tira. I know that, but it's good to see your face before I die," said Draco as he closed his eyes.

Tira looked at the corner of the room, and saw a damaged Ixion in the corner, Draco had apparently fought to retain some of his humanity.

"Draco, I'm sorry," she said softly.

Suddenly Soul Edge began glowing. Tira turned and saw the Soul Edge Night Dragon had wielded was oozing two masses from it's blade, these masses formed into two bodies and Soul Edge became two different blades- one a ring blade and the other a zweihander. Tira couldn't believe it these Homunculi were formed like her, and Draco. Tira's blade trembled, and it seemed to be calling out the names of these creatures, Night Demon, and Succubus.

The two demons quickly attacked her. All Tira could do was avoid their attacks, this was seemingly impossible, but suddenly just as she was about to give up hope the Soul Edge she wielded once again glowed with Soul Calibur's power. Tira managed to cut both the creatures in half. However the two creature's bodies reformed and suddenly they changed into monstrous beasts. The two creatures again went on the attack, but Tira's blade glowed with an awesome power and gave her the strength once again to cut them down.

Tira thought it was over, the two evil swords melded, and became one. She started to destroy the blade, but suddenly the two Homunculi's bodies liquefied and wrapped around the blade as if to protect it. The liquid changed form and morphed into Night Terror. The creature blasted the stunned Tira across the room and then picked up it's great blade.

"So that's what it made those hosts for, so it could manifest itself in the real world, well it's time to end this!" yelled Tira.

Tira attacked with all her might, but she just couldn't land a blow on the beast, it attacked, and sent her flying back. She lost grip of her blade, and it fell by Night Dragon's lifeless body. Night Terror picked Tira up by the throat, and was ready to finish her off. Tira closed her eyes ready to die, but suddenly a great aura filled the room. The Soul Edge Tira had wielded had brought Draco back to life and he allowed the Night Terror within that blade to use his body. The new Night Terror attacked the other, freeing Tira.

As Tira hit the ground, she could hear Draco's voice. "I lost my love once, you shall not take her again!"

Amazingly to Tira, Draco was in control of this form. The two beasts fought in a long and grueling battle. As it drew to a close, Draco assumed human form, looked at Tira and said "Thank you for freeing me." He then turned to Night Terror and jammed his blade into it's chest. "Now, we both go!" yelled Draco, as the two were obliterated.

Tira's Soul Edge landed at her feet and the other at the other side of the room. Tira picked up the sword and raised it. She shattered the other Soul Edge, and it turned to dust. She then wrote a note saying "The deed is done." Soul Edge once again glowed, and took her home.

**.::~::.**

Tira woke up back in her bed, as if nothing had happened, her wounds, and scars were all gone. She looked and saw Draco laying beside her. She was tempted to wake him and tell him about what happened, but was tired though, so she decided to rest until morning.

The land of the alternate universe was restored. The remaining resistance forces celebrated knowing Tira had succeeded. They made their way to the castle, but Tira was nowhere to be found they just found a note saying "The deed is done." Obviously Tira had wrote this before Soul Calibur sent her home.

Tira awoke the next morning to see Draco, without hesitation she hugged him. "I'm so glad you're alive!" cried Tira.

"Did I miss something?" asked Draco.

"Aw, it's nothing, nothing at all!" said Tira with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**Iron birds of fortune**

**Adrift above the skies**

**Cloudy revelations**

**Unseen by naked eyes**

**Flying tools of torment**

**Will penetrate the sphere**

**Erupt the rock of ages**

**Bringing final fear**

**Instruments of destruction**

**Tools of powerplays**

**It's a violent eruption**

**Existence drips away**

**What's it really matter**

**When nothing really counts**

**Grave eternal darkness**

**When your drained of every ounce**

**And when the nightmare's over**

**The final from the storm**

**Dust of all creation**

**To ashes we transform**

**~ 'Instruments of Destruction', N.R.G.**

There was a large supply ship docked in a port in Germany. It was heading for the main base of operation for a large elite brigade's These knights had been savagely raiding villages, and causing many conflicts throughout Europe. Their leader also claimed to be the real Dark Knight and many believed this. This gave Draco and his White Dragons an even worse reputation than before, but measures to silence these fools would be taken. The ship was heavily guarded by units of knights. It was getting dark, but they were close to the base so they decided to keep going. Suddenly they all heard the sounds of foot steps all around the ship. One of them noticed a warrior clad in black armor and automatically knew who it was.

"The Dark Knight and his army!" yelled the soldier.

"Die you wretched humans!" yelled Draco as he transformed into Night Dragon and jumped aboard the ship, and slew the knight in front of him.

The other knights in his unit quickly went on the offensive rushing towards Night Dragon. Suddenly several of them fell dead. The remaining turned to see a girl dressed in black wielding a strange ring-like weapon stained with their comrades blood.

"How disappointing!" whelped Tira as she and Night Dragon attacked the remaining knights. As they slaughtered the knights closest to them, Drake, Jynx, Storm Shadow, Aeon, and the rest of Dragons slaughtered the other units. After ten minutes they were victorious with no friendly casualties.

"This was almost too easy, Tira," said Night Dragon.

"Much easier all mighty, Night Dragon; then attacking the real threat their main base!" said Tira as she walked up to his side.

"You're an idiot, Tira. We'll get to that soon. Once we slip past their guards in their own ship and attack their main base from the inside, they will be vanquished!" said Night Dragon in a cruel evil tone.

The White Dragons now had complete control of the ship. Some of the lizard men would take human form, and pose as the guards, and crew, while the rest would hide in the lower level of the ship. They undocked the ship, and headed to their target anxious for the taste of battle.

**.::~::.**

The ship slowly headed for it's destination. Below the brig Tira, Jynx sat pranking with the corpses of the slain crew. "Tira, Jynx! Prepare for action we're almost there!" demanded Night Dragon.

"...We're just playing with our new toys," replied Tira.

"They'll be time for that later, I need you in the main room now, we're going over our battle plan," said Night Dragon as he walked out.

"Tira, what's Night Dragon's plan this time?" asked Jynx.

"Who cares? You just know it's going to be evil... and evil is always fun," said Tira as she threw the bloody helmet she'd been 'playing' with to the ground.

Once Tira, and Jynx had made into the main room Night Dragon was already going over his plans.

"Our enemies will not be defeated so easily, they're armed with pistols as well as swords, but how fortunate for us this ship was carrying a large supply of them. I'm sure all of you should know how to fire one of these. So be sure to equip at least one before the battle begins," said Night Dragon as he tossed a pistol to each Drake, Aeon, Storm Shadow, Jynx, and Tira.

"What about their cannons and catapults? Those will make short work of us," said Tira.

"Once again you underestimate my plans Tira. They're not expecting us, we'll have plenty of time to disable their main defenses before they can be of serious threat," said Night Dragon.

"I agree with Draco...er I mean Night Dragon they're defiantly not expecting us, but if look out notices something suspicious they'll be all over us," said Drake.

"There's no need to worry, I expect them to see us as soon as we enter, in fact I want them to, it makes the battle more thrilling and then that fool he will pay for using my name!" yelled Night Dragon as his red eyes glowed an ominous evil glow.

**.::~::.**

Days passed, and the warriors went over their plan carefully, and soon they were at the bases port. A huge door opened and allowed them entrance, but soon the look out noticed the dead bodies on the deck of the ship. They automatically fired a cannon at the ship to destroy it. The ship was hit directly, but Night Dragon, and his men were unharmed. All of them emerged from the burning ship and began their assault. "Show them no mercy!" yelled Night Dragon as the White Dragons launched their attack. As he'd predicted none of the knights were really a match for their forces. The lizard men easily scaled the walls and disabled the cannons and catapults.

A unit of four knights rushed to face the White Dragons, they drew their pistols, and began firing, Night Dragon Tira, Aeon, and one of the other lizard men were pinned down by the gun fire. Suddenly, the lizard man standing by Tira fell dead- he'd been hit.

"Damn their resistance! They should know it's in vain!" said Night Dragon as he tossed Soul Edge up into the air. Soul Edge transformed into a pistol to Tira and Aeon's amazement. Night Dragon fired the weapon on one of the knights. The blast hit him directly in the shoulder. The knight fell to the ground dead as smoke came from his singed flesh. "What the hell are you two waiting for? Fire on their position!" commanded Night Dragon.

As Night Dragon was barking orders that a blast passed Tira's head and just missed her. Tira drew her pistol and returned fire hitting the knight in the chest. The young man screamed in pain, and then fell dead. Aeon drew his pistol as well and fired on the enemy. Together he and Tira seriously wounded the two remaining knights, and then Night Dragon fired two shots from Soul Edge that finished them off.

"Come on, we must keep moving!" snapped Night Dragon as he ran forward.

One of the fallen knights grabbed his leg in an attempt to stop his advance. "I won't let you pass!" said the knight.

"Ha, commendable, but also foolish nonsense!" said Night Dragon as he pointed Soul Edge at the knight's head and fired.

"How pathetic! They're sooooo weak!"yelped Tira.

"Keep up your guard Tira!" commanded Night Dragon.

"Leader, look more knights approach they're armed with swords!" said Aeon.

"Ha, a sword fight. My kind of fight!" said Night Dragon as Soul Edge transformed back into a blade.

Night Dragon, Tira, and Aeon charged at their enemies ready for battle. Night Dragon rushed in and with only one swing of his might blade slew the first line of soldiers.

"Damn, you're no fun, I want to play!" cried Tira.

You want to play? Fine! You, and Aeon take on these fools, I have bigger fish to deal with!" said Night Dragon as he jumped into the air and headed up the towers of the fortress.

"Wow, this is going to be fun, eh Aeon?" asked Tira with a smile.

"You're such a strange child," answered Aeon as the two charged at their enemies. In the end none of the knights could even scratch the two skilled warriors dozens of bloody corpses lay at their feet.

**.::~::.**

Meanwhile Drake, Storm Shadow, and Jynx battled with their own enemies. "Shall we give them our special attack guys?" asked Jynx. Storm Shadow and Drake nodded. Drake stood between the two ninjas then the two ran up the sides of the walls as a large unit rushed in to attack Drake. Storm Shadow used his flame technique and Jynx used one of her explosives. They wiped out the entire rear forces leaving just five men in front to fight Drake.

Drake swung his scythe, and beheaded all five men. "Way too easy!" said Drake as he shrugged the blood off his blade. The three then advanced forward to face their next battle.

**.::~::.**

Night Dragon jumped from tower to tower seeking the brigade's leader, he could almost smell the cowards fear. When he finally made it to the last tower he found himself surrounded. "So you fools really think you can stop me?!" asked Night Dragon. None of the knights backed down. "Very well then. I will reward you ignorance...with your destruction!" exclaimed Night Dragon as he attacked the knights. Out of all of them not a single one could even touch the Dark Knight.

Suddenly Night Dragon heard reinforcements coming. He put his claw on the ground and called forth the ancient alchemic powers from Draco's memory. He summoned the souls of fallen dragons into the fallen knight's armor. "Dragoons, destroy those fools!" demanded Night Dragon. The newly revived creatures didn't hesitate to charge down the stairs prepared for battle. Confident the Dragoons would finish them off, Night Dragon moved on.

**.::~::.**

During a big battle Tira and Aeon had been separated. Tira found herself fighting several men alone in a wooden supply room. Tira defeated the men, but had also cut the main support beam to the room during the fight. Tira looked up to notice this, but it was too late oh should could do was watch as it fell on her. "Oh, hell..." said Tira as the room collapsed on her. She wasn't injured, but was trapped under the rubble. She struggled to get free, but it was futile. As she was about to give up she heard Aeon's voice. She yelled for help. A few moments later Aeon had uncovered her.

"Is it too much to ask? said Tira.

"What?" replied Aeon.

"To finish out on top for once?" asked Tira.

Aeon laughed, just then Drake, Storm Shadow, and Jynx met up with them and just in time because a large unit was closing in on them. Tira dusted herself off and prepared to lead them into the next battle, but it didn't last long. They easily defeated all resistance, they then decided to try, and find Night Dragon to see if he needed their help.

**.::~::.**

Night Dragon walked to a bridge to see a man standing on the other side. "Turn coward!" yelled Night Dragon.

"I don't know who you are, but you'll pay for attacking my precious fortress! I don't think you know who you're dealing with I'm the Dark Knight! Exclaimed the man as he turned to see Night Dragon. "It...it can't be!"

"It is, I am the TRUE Dark Knight!" said Night Dragon.

"There can only be one of us in this world!" said the commander.

"Hmm, something we can agree on, but you'll still pay for your foolishness with your soul!" said Night Dragon.

The young commander drew his sword and charged at Night Dragon hitting him directly, but the attack seemed to not even phase the demonic knight. Night Dragon countered and from then on was in control of the fight.

The battle didn't last long and Night Dragon was about to finish him off when he heard a familiar voice. "So this really wasn't your work, but how fortunate for me that you decided to come here anyway," Night Dragon turned and saw Valkyrie standing behind him.

"Very well, I see you still want to rid the world of Soul Edge on your little meaningless crusade then," answered Night Dragon as he tossed the defeated commander aside.

"Draco, look what's become of you, you're a monster!" yelled Valkyrie.

"My dear sweet deluded Mana, you shouldn't meddle in affairs that don't concern you, this is out of your hands! I control this sword and it is my destiny to do so until the right time comes," replied Night Dragon.

"Well that time is today Draco! I know where I stand and it's not with you!" said Valkyrie as she drew her sword.

As Night Dragon and Valkyrie prepared to battle on the top tower, Tira and the others looked on. "She's here? This isn't good..." said Drake.

"That wretched wench I won't let her do this!" cried Tira.

"Tira, stop!" yelled Drake putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Get your hands off me! I have to go help Draco!" cried Tira as she pushed Drake's hand away.

"Stay away, Tira; that's Draco's fight!" yelled Drake, but Tira didn't listen she just kept moving forward.

Valkyrie and Night Dragon began their battle matching each other blow for blow. Valkyrie tried to block with her shield. Then she tried to catch Night Dragon off guard with her blade, but Night Dragon was too smart to fall for it. "Foolish girl, I know all your petty tricks!" cackled Night Dragon as he grabbed Valkyrie and slammed her into the wall.

Valkyrie was infused with divine power, but it seemed worthless against the power Draco had become infused with. Night Dragon slammed her on the ground and pummeled her with his demonic claw. "It's over! There's no point in continuing, Mana. Be thankful I'm in control of this power, or your end would be here," said Night Dragon.

"I'm not finished yet Draco..." said Valkyrie rose to her feet.

Tira had finally reached the top tower unbeknownst to Night Dragon, but she was too late the battle seemed to be over. Out of the corner of her eye Tira saw the brigade's commander grab a nearby pistol. The man fired the pistol and shot Valkyrie in the shoulder.

"Mana!" yelled Night Dragon as he started to head for her.

"Stop right there, Dark Knight! I will end your miserable existence now!" said the commander as he pointed his pistol at Night Dragon.

"No you don't fool!" cried Tira as she jumped him.

Get out of the way, Tira! I can't get a clear attack in!" yelled Night Dragon.

The commander overpowered Tira, and held her hostage, not willing to risk Tira's life Night Dragon froze.

The man fired the pistol at Noght Dragon. "Fall damn it! Fall!" yelled the commander as he fired his weapon several times each shot was a direct hit. Soul Edge fell from Night Dragon's hand as he fell from the tower into the sea below.

The man then threw Tira to the ground. Tira couldn't believe what she had saw, was her beloved really gone? "Draco, forgive me..." said Tira as tears dropped down her cheeks.

"I am the ultimate and now I shall take that sword, Soul Edge as well!" yelled the commander.

"I may have failed you, but I won't let that fool take Soul Edge, I may be lost forever, but I have to take that risk!" thought Tira.

Before the commander realized it Tira ran for Soul Edge. When he saw her he started to fire, but he missed. Tira grabbed Soul Edge's hilt. "This is it you bastard! I hate you with everything I am, but use me to avenge Draco!" cried Tira. Soul Edge complied, and infused it's energy with her body. Tira could feel the evil energy invading her mind. The pain was so great it felt as if her flesh was burning in an inferno. Tira began screaming in agony. The commander fired his weapon but Soul Edge seemingly was shielding it's new host body with it's dark energy.

Tira raised her head she was now under Soul Edge's control. Her eyes blazed with the flames of hell fire and her hands had took on a claw like form it was the very visage of her consumed by Soul Edge. Soul Edge to morphed into a ring blade the transformation was complete. "Prepare to give up your soul!" cried Tira as she gazed at the man.

"Stay back you freak!" said the commander as he aimed his pistol. Tira avoided the shots he fired and with one quick motion sliced him in half. Then she fed his soul to the demonic blade.

"Now noone will stand in my way!" cried Tira.

"Tira... I can't let you keep take that blade. It must be destroyed," said Valkyrie as she rose to her feet.

"As if I would ever give myself up to you foolish human!" cried Tira.

"I see so Soul Edge has taken over your mind... I'm sorry, but it looks like I'll have to end your life as well," replied Valkyrie.

"Big words for such an insignificant threat!" yelled Tira.

Valkyrie tried her hand at fighting the possessed Tira, but her injury made victory impossible. Tira was still fighting Valkyrie when the rest of the White Dragons made it to the scene.

"Drake, look! Tira has Soul Edge and I don't see Draco anywhere!" said Jynx.

"That traitorous wench! What as she done?! White Dragons destroy her now!" commanded Drake.

"Drake, stop!" yelled Draco.

"Brother? You're alive!" cried Drake.

"Yes, Tira did not betray me, I was shot and fell into the ravine. Tira thought I had perished, she took up Soul Edge to avenge me and now I must help her," said Draco.

"But brother, you're injured and how do you know she wanted to avenge you?" replied Drake.

"I must save her from Soul Edge. I know her intentions were pure," said Draco as he made his way to the battle field.

Tira had defeated Valkyrie, and was about to finished her. "Now you'll become a part of eternity!" cried Tira.

"Tira, stop! I know Soul Edge controls your mind, but I know you're still in there!" cried Draco.

"Dr...Dra...Draco...help me!"cried Tira as she fell to her knees trying to escape Soul Edge's grip.

"That's it fight it, Tira; hand Soul Edge to me," said Draco.

"Fool, I'll never come back to you! This host cannot control me and I'm free to wreak havoc on the world again! Why would I come back to you?" replied Tira.

"Soul Edge, let the girl go!" yelled Draco.

"Never! I'll tear you apart with your own beloved!" yelled Tira as she jumped Draco.

Draco raised his sword and blocked Soul Edge's attack. "Tira, forgive me, but it looks like I have no choice, but to fight you for your freedom," said Draco as he grabbed Tira by the neck and slammed her to the ground.

Tira quickly jumped to her feet and began wildly swinging Soul Edge. All the injured Draco could do was block the blows and he couldn't keep this up forever. Finally Draco saw an opening grabbed Tira and slammed her into the brick walls of the fortress. Tira was wounded, but not defeated and despite her pain Soul Edge continued to force her to fight. Tira rushed at Draco and managed to get a direct hit slashing his side. Soul Edge penetrated his armor, and badly wounded him.

All the other White Dragons looked on worryingly as the two continued to battle. Draco backed up grasping his wound. Tira jumped into the air, but Draco punched her in the face before she could attack. Draco then charged at her, but Tira jumped from the ground and kicked him in the chest, then she grabbed for his face. "I'll rip your eyes out!" cried Tira.

Draco managed to overpower her, and throw her into another wall. This time Soul Edge was flung from her hand. Draco knew if he could grab it, it would lose it's hold over her, so he made a run for it, but as he was about to reach it Tira tripped him. Tira was too injured to walk, but she crawled over Draco in an attempt to grasp the blade. Draco grabbed her hands and wrestled with her. Both struggling to grab the blade. After a long struggle Draco finally overpowered her. "You lose Soul Edge!" yelled Draco as he grasped the blade.

"Nooooo!" yelled Tira as she let out an inhuman cry.

Soul Edge did indeed lose it's grip over her and was now under Draco's control again. Tira barely conscious looked up at Draco, and said "I'm so glad to see you alive."

"Save your strength, Tira," said Draco has he stroked her hair.

"Draco, Neo Grandall forces are coming we should leave now!" yelled Drake.

"Please don't leave me, Draco," said Tira.

"I wouldn't think of it, Tira!" said Draco as he put her over his shoulder.

Drake ran over to Draco and Tira's aid. "We'll take another one of their ships out," said Drake.

"Okay I'll be glad to get out of here," replied Draco.

"I can't let you take Soul Edge!" cried Valkyrie as she grabbed Draco's leg.

"Mana, I'm sorry, but you don't understand," said Draco as he pulled his foot free of Valkyrie's grip.

**.::~::.**

The White Dragons quickly boarded one of the larger ships and set sail and not a moment too soon, because right as the ship was undocked, Grandall forces stormed the fortress. Valkyrie would later be found, but even after she recovered from her injuries she did not tell of Draco's involvement. Perhaps despite her supposed hate for him, deep down, she still cared for her former friend.

The ship the White Dragons had commandeered sliced through the waves as it made it's way to the German port. All the injured including Draco and Tira were treated on the boat. It would take them a few days to get home. The night after the conflict Draco came to the upper deck and began gazing at the stars. Tira had noticed him, and followed him. "Draco, can you ever forgive me?" asked Tira.

Draco turned his head, and replied "They're beautiful aren't they?"

"What?" asked Tira nervously.

"The stars," replied Draco

"Yes, they are," said Tira as she sat down beside him.

Draco noticed Tira looked upset, so he put his arm around her. "There's nothing to be forgiven, Tira. You acted noble out there, in fact I'm proud of you," said Draco with a smile.

"But I attacked you?!" said Tira as tears came down her face.

Draco covered her mouth with his finger. "Hush, that wasn't you it was Soul Edge, so don't worry about it," said Draco as he hugged her.

Soul Edge had tried to divide them, but in truth it had only made their love for each other stronger. Soon they would be in their peacful home in Ostrheinsburg once again.


	14. Chapter 14

Our story begins within the confines of the Chaos Realm that exists inside of Soul Edge. Draco had held the blade for nearly seven years now, Soul Edge however; was not one to be shackled for long. The evil spirit of the blade was tired of being under Draco's control. It had been planning it's revenge since it's defeat and now was the time to unleash it's vile plan to free itself from Draco's grip. Draco was none the wiser to Inferno's plan which it soon would be put into action.

Inferno sent some of it's power to a grave, but not just any grave- the grave of Strife, the evil emperor that Draco had slain long ago. Suddenly, an armored hand reached from the grave, Strife had returned to the realm of the living. Soul Edge whispered his mission to him, and that was to attack Draco and take back the cursed blade. Strife smirked wickedly and looked at the horizon, then he raised his sword and many corpses arose from their graves, and stood behind him. Soon they would begin their quest to locate Draco and liberate Soul Edge.

**.::~::.**

Meanwhile Draco was in the heat of battle. A village had been under attack by a band of rouge knights, Draco and his army had decided to step in and help the people of the village. Draco, and the others were effortlessly slaying these weak knights. Draco didn't even have to draw Soul Edge for this battle his old sword, 'Faust' was enough.

"Aw, this is no fun! I want a challenge!" whelped Tira.

"Ha, always wanting the joys of battle, eh Tira?" said Draco.

"Well, this was rather disappointing," added Drake.

The knights fell to the White Dragons quickly. The villagers came out after the battle to thank the warriors, but they had already disappeared. As the warriors made their way back towards Ostrheinsburg, a small unit blocked their path.

"Who do you think you are?! Get out of our way!" yelled Tira.

"Tira, stop, these men are no longer among the living," said Draco.

"How perceptive of you, Draco!" said a familiar voice.

"No, it can't be, Strife?! You're supposed to be dead!" exclaimed Draco.

"Oh, I was, but I have been given a second chance and now I shall avenge my humiliating defeat at your hands!" said Strife.

"Well then, I'll just have to send you back to were you belong! White Dragons attack, but leave Strife to me!" yelled Draco.

Tira and the other's quickly rushed in on the zombie knights. "Now, this will hopefully be a challenge!" squealed Tira, as she attacked one of the knights. The knight blocked her attack. "This is going to be incredible!" laughed Tira as she broke the undead knight's guard and slashed it in half.

Drake looked at his enemies, he actually slightly felt sorry for them. Even the dead couldn't rest in peace if Soul Edge had it's way. "You poor creatures, I have felt your pain, but don't worry I shall free you!" he yelled as he cut through their ranks.

Storm Shadow and Jynx used their pyro, and bomb techniques which were very effective against these undead creatures. Aeon and his men transformed into their beast forms, and began destroying the zombies as well.

Meanwhile Draco clashed swords with Strife. "Draco, why don't you draw Soul Edge? You can't beat me with that earthly sword you wield right now," said Strife.

"We shall see," said Draco.

The two warriors blades clashed many times, but neither was able to land a blow. As they fought they ended up on the Gondola circling Ostrheinsburg. "Strife, you insult my blade, but don't forget you don't have Soul Edge anymore, all you have is that Ambition sword," said Draco.

"Maybe so, but after I defeat you, Soul Edge shall be mine again!" yelled Strife as he attacked. Draco blocked his blow.

"Tell me, how did you know I live here and how I have Soul Edge?" asked Draco.

"Well, it was Soul Edge that revived me!" yelled Strife as he sent Draco backwards. Draco landed on his feet, and managed to avoid falling into the stream.

"Well then, don't worry you'll return to your grave soon enough!" replied Draco as he charged at Strife and broke through his defense.

After slashing Strife with his mighty blade, Draco was in control of the fight. Eventually he managed to knock Strife to the ground. Seemingly the fight was over, but suddenly Strife arose. "I told you, it's futile to fight me with that worldly blade," said Strife with a smirk.

"Fine then, you get your wish, Strife!" yelled Draco as he cast Faust aside and drew Soul Edge- the true battle was about to begin.

As Strife and Draco fought, Tira and the others soon learned that their worldly weapons could not kill these undead creatures. To their horror every time one was struck down, it would just rise to it's feet. "This is insane! We'll never destroy them at this rate!" cried Jynx.

"Don't stop fighting! We must defend the castle!" yelled Drake.

Off on the gondola, Draco had drawn Soul Edge. Strife smirked and rushed to grasp the blade's hilt as if to fight Draco for it. "Thanks, you fool! Now, I shall take Soul Edge back!" yelled Strife.

"Never!" yelled Draco, but suddenly Soul Edge and Soul Calibur split. Strife held Soul Edge and Draco held Soul Calibur.

"Aw, just like old times!" said Strife as he stabbed the stunned Draco in the chest. "Now, go join that fool Giradot, and die!" cried Strife as he pulled the blade from Draco's chest. Draco and Soul Calibur both fell into the stream. "Aw, too bad, I could have took that sword too. Oh well, this is all I need now!" said Strife as he jumped from the gondola onto the hill. He looked as Draco's men fought to defeat his undead army. Strife rose his sword, and the creatures became dust. Tira and the others turned, and looked.

"N... No it can't be he has Soul Edge?!" cried Tira.

"Aw yes, and you know what that means don't you?" asked Strife arrogantly.

"You insolent fool! I'll kill you!" cried Tira as she charged at him, but Strife blocked her blow.

"Meh, I could kill you all now, but where's the fun in that? Don't worry though, you all shall join Draco soon enough, but I'll give you time to suffer first! Muhahahahaha!" laughed Strife as he knocked Tira to the ground and disappeared into the shadows.

Tira arose and ran to towards the stream to find Draco. Drake quickly grabbed her. "Drake, let go of me, I have to save Draco!" yelled Tira.

"Foolish girl, drowning yourself won't help him! That stream is too deep!" replied Drake.

"Let me go or I'll kill you!" cried Tira.

"Go ahead then, but you'll have to kill the others too," replied Drake. Tira fell to her knees crying. "Aeon, your people can swim, locate my brother, and retrieve him," said Drake.

Aeon, and the other lizard men began a search, and quickly found Draco barely alive at the shoreline. They took Draco into the castle. Once inside Drake checked his wounds as his family, and friends looked on.

"He's alive, but barely... I fear the wounds are fatal..." said Drake.

"No, it can't be!" cried Tela, and Draga. The two couldn't believe their father could die. Tira embraced her children and tried to comfort them. It was clear that Draco was in a coma, but noone could be positive if he would live or die.

Drake looked at Tira. "What do we do, with his sword I mean? Soul Calibur is meant for Tela, but she's too young to wield it."

"We'll keep it by Draco for now, maybe it can perform a miracle and save his life," replied Tira as tears came down her face.

"Now then, we must locate Strife, and destroy Soul Edge- it's what my love would have wanted," said Tira.

"Yes, for Draco!" yelled the others, soon they would prepare for battle, but little did they know the battle would come to them before they were truly ready...

**.::~::.**

Strife had made refuge at an old abandoned castle. Soul Edge spoke to him and told him what he needed to do. He used a ritual that would revive those that had Soul Edge's curse in there veins, even those that weren't originally servants of Soul Edge. Their lives would be restored, but they would be puppets of Soul Edge's will. Strife performed the ritual and after it was over, twelve warriors appeared before him, Giradot, Cassandra, Sophitia, Xianghua, Kilik, Maxi, Raphael, Amy, Cervantes, Astaroth, Revenant, and finally Abyss. Strife also restored the lives of Sophitia's husband, and children These newly revived souls were under Strife's control, afterwards Strife again called for the undead knights to aid him as well.

"Now my minions, it is time to attack the castle!" barked Strife. Even though some of these warriors had fought against Soul Edge in life, they were under the dark blades control as of now. They began their journey to Ostrheinsburg.

**.::~::.**

Meanwhile back at Ostrheinsburg, Tira mourned over her fallen husband. His sword lay in his hands. "Draco... how can this be, this is not the time... why?" she asked as she wiped her tears. "Our children are still too young to carry those blades what should I do?" she asked.

"Well, well, well I have an answer for that!" said a familiar voice.

"Sop... Sophitia? It can't be?!" cried Tira.

"Aw, come now you look like you've seen a ghost," said Sophitia.

"You're...you're under Soul Edge's control aren't you?" asked Tira.

"Hahahahaha! Oh this is irony, Tira; all those years ago you were after my children, but now that I serve Soul Edge now and I shall return the favor!" said Sophitia as she raised her sword.

I don't know how you got in here, but frankly I don't care! I never forgave myself for what I did to you, but I won't allow any harm to come to my children! yelled Tira as she picked up her weapon.

"Aw, your guards are easy to get passed, but don't worry you'll die by my hand instead of dying when my friends arrive," said Sophitia.

"That's what you think!" yelled Tira as she clashed her ring blade with Sophitia's sword

**.::~::.**

Strife and the rest of his army prepared to strike. Strife first sent out some of his zombie warriors. They attacked the guards, causing the castle to go on high alert. Strife yelled out to his elite soldiers. "Go, you know the plan!" All of his elite warriors came rushing behind his zombie army.

Seeing the enemy numbers were overwhelming, Drake called for White Dragon's best warriors. Aeon, Storm Shadow, and Jynx came rushing to Drake. "Where is Tira? The castle is under attack!" exclaimed Drake.

"Last I saw of her, she was with Draco," replied Jynx.

"I must make sure she's safe! The rest of you defend the castle!" ordered Drake.

The warriors headed off without giving it a second thought. With Draco disabled the castle's defenses were low. Only the lizard warriors were available for combat without Draco it wasn't possible to call the Dragoons.

Drake rushed to get to Tira, but soon he would find a more troubling matter. To get to the chamber Tira, and Draco were in he'd have to go through the castle's clock tower. As he walked through the rickety tower he felt a presents. Suddenly he heard a pistol fire he quickly dodged the bullet and turned to see Cervantes behind him. "You're quicker than I thought, but that will not save you! cackled Cervantes.

"Yes I see, Strife's been using that sword to it's full effect. Well, I'm sorry to say you have no idea who you're dealing with!" exclaimed Drake. The two charged at each other and clashed blades.

**.::~::.**

Meanwhile Aeon, Jynx, and Storm Shadow split up to get to the front lines. Strom Shadow made a cut through the castle's training ground as he walked through the training arena the cage suddenly raised. Storm Shadow turned, and a strange girl stood in front of him. "Who are you girl?!" demanded Storm Shadow. The girl remained silent, and raised her sword. "Yes, I see you're an unwilling servant of Strife, brought back from the dead. Don't worry, I shall free you," said Strom Shadow, as he clashed his weapons against hers.

"Yes, I see your soul, your name is Amy isn't it?" asked Storm Shadow. The girl just still stood emotionless as she battled with Storm Shadow.

In another area of Ostrheinsinburg, Jynx cut through the castles water mill, when she suddenly heard a sound. Suddenly an apparition attacked her, but she managed to avoid it's attack. "Yes I see, Soul Edge it won't even let the dead rest. Enslaved soul I shall free you from your plight!" said Jynx. Revenant rushed at her again, but Jynx avoid it's attack and countered. "That's right, That's what it takes," said Jynx.

As Drake, Jynx, and Storm Shadow battled their assailants, Aeon rushed to the front lines to aid his men. Suddenly he saw something ahead he couldn't believe the golem, Astaroth was back, and slaughtering his men. After killing a small unit of Aeons men, Astaroth turned and laughed "Well if it isn't my old friend, Aeon. I see you're partially free from your curse," said Astaroth.

"Yes, I am, but the beast still exists within!" exclaimed Aeon as he took on his lizard form, and clashed weapons with the golem.

The castle had broke out in war all out war the rest of Strife's elite attacked the castle's soldiers.

**.::~::.**

As an all out war broke loose, Tira continued to fight with Sophitia in the castle's basement. "Sophitia, I'm sorry for what I've done to you and I know this isn't your fault, but I can't allow you to take my children!" cried Tira as she struck.

"I hate to break it to you, but they're already in master Strife's clutches by now. You see my accomplis has more than likely captured them!" said Sophitia with a vile grin.

"Monsters!" yelled Tira as she attacked Sophitia hoping to slay her so she could get to her children, but Sophitia was able to block every blow. Sophitia wasn't lying for Raphael Sorel had already infiltrated the castle and kidnaped Draga and Tela and was now taking them to Strife, but the question was what was he planning to do with them?

As Tira fought with Sophitia, Drake continued to fight the undead Cervantes. Cervantes struck, and caused Drake to lose his guard, and then fired his pistol sword, but Drake managed to avoid the shot and counter attack slicing clean through Cervantes. "Go back to the underworld were you belong!" yelled Drake as the pirate's body burned to ashes. Drake quickly hurried off wasting no time moving on to get to Tira, and his brother.

Outside the castle in the water mill, Jynx continued to battle the Revenant. The creature was quick, but was no match for her mastery of explosives. The creature however seemed immune to pain. "I'm sorry, but it's time for you to return from whence you came!" exclaimed Jynx as she charged a powerful explosive and then charged at her undead foe. The Revenant attacked, but missed it's mark, however the bomb didn't it blew the creature's bones to dust. As it's body disbursed Jynx lowered her head, and said a prayer for the once enslaved soul. She then made her way out of the water mill to make it to the front lines.

Storm Shadow continued his fight with Amy. 'This poor soul once trapped in Soul Edge, now freed, but enslaved in her own body. I must free her,' he thought. Storm Shadow charged holy energy in his weapon and delivered a devastating blow to Amy. Amy's body fell to the ground still alive, but unconscious the evil energy in her had vanished. "Here, I cannot just leave you like this," said Storm Shadow as he lifted the girl, and took her in the castle.

On the front lines Aeon continued to battle Astaroth but he was not fairing all too well. Astaroth knocked him to the ground and started to deliver a fatal blow, but suddenly he lowered his weapon and left. Aeon looked around, and saw all the enemy was retreating, but why?

**.::~::.**

In the basement of the castle Sophitia also retreated from a nearly worn out Tira. 'Why did she retreat? She was about to win,' thought Tira.

As they Strife's army retreated, Strife told Raphael, Maxi, and Sophitia to take the captured Williams twins to an abandoned castle. The three did so without question. Strife and the rest of his men returned to his castle. In truth, Strife had set a trap for Tira, and the others, but it was not yet clear even to his followers.

As Tira sat down to rest as Drake entered the room. "Tira, are you okay?" asked Drake.

"A few scrapes, but I'll live I wish I could say the same for Draga and Tela... I failed them," said Tira.

"No, I sensed their captured, but Strife doesn't want to kill them. This is a trap of some kind, but it doesn't matter we must get the children back they're the only hope for the future," said Drake.

"We can use Soul Calibur to sense them out," said Tira.

"Yes, brother wouldn't mind, take it up Tira," replied Drake.

Tira grasped the spirit sword, and it morphed into a ring blade form. "Draco my love, I shall avenge you and save our children!" cried Tira as she raised Soul Calibur.

The warriors setup their forces. Tira, Drake, Strom Shadow, Jynx, and Aeon talked over a plan. During this time Amy awoke and rushed into the conversation. Though she had been a puppet, she had memories of everything Strife had planned and asked to come with them in hopes of freeing her foster father, Raphael Sorel. At first Drake, Storm Shadow, and Jynx objected, but Tira allowed the girl to come along.

They mobilized their forces and prepared to move out. Before they headed off, Tira went to Draco's side. "My love, I don't know if you're still in there, but I promise I will avenge you," said Tira as tears ran down her face, then she quickly dried her tears as she went to the outside of the castle to lead the troops into battle. Using Soul Calibur as a guide, they began tracking Raphael, and his allies.

**.::~::.**

A few days later others had caught wind of the battle that had broken out at the castle. Siegfried and his partner Ivy, were the two most enthused and also the only warriors brave enough to check it out. The two wandered into the grounds as Siegfried looked at the many corpses this brought back many bad memories for the former Azure Knight. Ivy looked at him seeing he looked upset. "Siegfried, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," he answered softly.

The two searched the castle and grounds from top to bottom, finally this lead them to the basement. As they opened the door they saw a man lying lifeless on a bed with a sword at his side. "I know this man! That's Draco the knight of Grandall and the wielder of Soul Edge! He must be responsible for this!" exclaimed Siegfried.

"I too know this man all too well. I fought him a long time ago," added Ivy.

"He appears to be dead," said Siegfried.

Suddenly the seemingly dead bodies eyes opened, and glowed red. He grabbed the blade by his bed and attacked Ivy, but Siegfried moved in and save her from a fatal blow as Draco busted through the door and went up to the surface.

"Was that?" asked Ivy.

"Yes, he is still one with Nightmare, but he didn't have Soul Edge. We can't let that monster free!" replied Siegfried. The two followed Draco to the surface, but couldn't find a trace of him. "He's most likely hiding in the woods, come, Ivy; we must find him!" exclaimed Siegfried.

The two cautiously entered the forest, suddenly Night Dragon jumped from above. "Rrrrrrr... Sieg...fried... it's been awhile..." said Night Dragon.

"You abomination! I shall destroy you once and for all! Ivy, stay back!" exclaimed Siegfried.

Night Dragon drew Draco's sword 'Faust' and clashed it with Siegfried's sword. The two battled fiercely, but were obviously evenly matched. It was about nightfall and the two warriors stood toe to toe- both wanting to slay the other. Suddenly Night Dragon lowered his sword and threw it to the ground. He then transformed back into Draco again. "Go ahead finish me," said Draco as he bowed to his knees.

"Get up and fight me demon!" demanded Siegfried.

"I have... no reason too, just do it before Soul Edge takes hold of me again," said Draco as he closed his eyes.

"Sorry to get in between you two dears, but there's a more important matter here. Where is Soul Edge?"

"Strife has it," answered Draco.

"You mean Strife of Grandall? I thought you killed him years ago?" asked Siegfried.

"I did, but Soul Edge revived him," said Draco.

"Well then, I have no choice, I can't kill you as you're no real threat. Soul Edge is just using you again. Come with us and help us defeat it!" said Siegfried.

"I... I cannot. I'm a monster without my grip over it, it can control me and it's too risky. I could end up turning on you... or worse yet kill my family. No, it's better for you to just kill me," said Draco.

"Look, you're family has vanished and I doubt you know where they are because you were obviously in a coma." said Ivy.

"We can help you find them and free yourself!" added Siegfried.

"Okay, but if I try to kill you... kill me first!" said Draco.

"Whatever you say." said Siegfried as he helped Draco to his feet. Draco picked up his sword and the three went off searching for Strife's whereabouts.

**.::~::.**

Meanwhile Tira and the others followed the trail to find Draga and Tela. Tira knew this was a trap, but she had to save her children. They finally came up on a old castle. Tira called for her flock of ravens to scout the castle. As the birds flew around the castle the warriors stood ready for their attack. Finally the dark birds returned to Tira and this gave her the okay- they seemed not to be expecting them. Tira gave the orders to the Aeon and his troops, they were to attack the soldiers on the outside of the castle, as for her, Drake, Storm Shadow, and Jynx, they were going to enter from the top of the castle.

"I'm coming with you!" said Amy.

"No, it's too dangerous you stay here. I promise I will free your father." said Tira.

They all yelled "Hail Draco," and then put their plan into action.

Aeon and his men transformed, and rushed down the mountain attacking the guards. This allowed Tira and the others to get to the sides of the castle unnoticed.

Tira didn't know where her children where in the castle, so she just busted through the window closest too her, as she did she found herself staring Sophitia down.

"Hi, remember me?!" yelled Tira as she struck the stunned Sophitia.

"You'll pay for that!" exclaimed Sophitia.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you in the past, but I'll make it up to you. I'm going to free you from this curse Soul Edge has put on you!" said Tira.

"Enough talk!" yelled Sophitia as she attacked Tira. The two rivals clashed weapons- this brought back many memories Tira had wanted to forget. Suddenly Sophitia blocked Tira's blow and the impact sent Tira off guard. "Now, you die!" yelled Sophitia.

"Not today!" replied Tira as she ducked and then slashed Sophitia. As Soul Calibur cut her flesh it glowed with a holy light, the sword removed the impurities in Sophitia's blood and freed her. Sophitia fell to the ground unharmed from the blow that should have cut her in half.

Sophitia opened her eyes. "You... how.. last I remember..."

"Save your strength, you're going to need it," said Tira.

"Why am I here? I know I was dead- I was in Soul Edge," asked Sophitia.

"It's a long story. I know this will be hard, but you have to trust me," said Tira.

"Trust you? You're a servant of Soul Edge why should I trust you?!" exclaimed Sophitia, but then she noticed Tira was holding Soul Calibur. "Only someone pure can hold that sword. You've changed? How long have I been gone?" asked Sophitia.

"This isn't the time or the place, but I need your help to save my children," said Tira.

"I have been gone along time, but if I help you, you must help me, if I'm back there's a good chance my family is too. You must help me find them." said Sophitia.

"It's a promise!" said Tira as she helped Sophitia to her feet.

Storm Shadow and Jynx found their own way in, but soon found themselves confronted by Maxi. "You?!" exclaimed Storm Shadow.

"I don't know who you are, but you're an enemy of lord Strife, so you both must die," said Maxi.

"Yes, I see you're just like Amy was- a prisoner in your own body, don't worry I'll set you free. Jynx, stand back I'll take care of this!" said Storm Shadow.

"Arrogant aren't we?" snickered Maxi as he attacked Storm Shadow.

Storm Shadow was unable to block the blow and fell to the ground. Maxi followed up, but using a ninja trick Storm Shadow was able to avoid the blow. "You can't win, you're just a puppet. You can only achieve victory if you're fighting on your own free will," said Storm Shadow.

"Shut up!" yelled Maxi as he struck again.

Storm Shadow jumped into the air and taking advantage of the opening Maxi had given and attacked with the holy energy he used to free Amy. Maxi hit the floor, but soon rose to his feet, but the evil energy in his body was gone.

"Where... where am I?" asked Maxi.

"You're alive," said Storm Shadow.

"Yes, I remember now. I was killed by Soul Edge, Kilik, Xianghua?!" exclaimed Maxi.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't crossed paths with them, but maybe we can find them" said Storm Shadow.

"Well, you obviously saved me, though I do remember our past history at the port. You're that ninja I fought, but I'll help in anyway I can," said Maxi.

"Excellent, we need all the help we can get. Follow us if you want to help, but you can go if you want," said Storm Shadow.

"No way, it's payback time!" said Maxi.

"I hate to interrupt you two, but we have a job to do!" said Jynx.

"You're right, come I'll explain on the way," said Storm Shadow.

Drake also made his way into the castle, but was confronted by many guards. "So, you foolish corpses think you can defeat me? Very well I shall gladly send you back to the afterlife!" said Drake. The zombies attacked, but were no match for Drake's prowess. "See a little effort is all I require!" said Drake as he hurried on. Through the halls he faced more guards, but easily dispatched them. Drake was determined to save his fallen brother's children. Drake rushed through the castle in search of them.

Tira, and Sophitia continued through the castle's many halls finally Tira could sense she found the right door. The two opened it and charged in. Raphael stood there his blade pointed at Tira's children.

"Release them at once, you lowly puppet!" commanded Tira.

"Aw, yes, I shall release these two, but only if you can best me in a duel. Think you can do that, stupid girl?" asked Raphael.

"You'll be dead before you know it!" replied Tira.

"Now that's the spirit, I sense you've freed my comrade behind you over there, but if she intervenes your children shall pay the price!" said Raphael.

"Fine, Sophitia, I shall take on this one," said Tira. As she rushed towards the possessed man.

The two clashed weapons, but it seemed Raphael stood no chance against the scorn mother. Soul Calibur reacted to Tira's love for them and gave her strength. Raphael was defeated, but in her rage Tira wanted to slay him- this caused Soul Calibur to turn into it's tainted form. Tira raised the blade in preparation to strike, but Amy had also made her way unto the castle's balcony and rushed in through the window. She quickly jumped in front of Tira and begged her not to kill her foster father. Tira lowered Soul Calibur and it returned to it's pure state. At that moment Raphael rose. "I shall kill you, you loathsome creature!" cried Raphael.

"Father, no! Please don't let Soul Edge control you!" begged Amy.

Raphael stopped. "Am...Am...Amy..." he muttered, at that moment Soul Calibur again reacted to the good aura around it. Tira quickly slashed Raphael across the chest.

"Tira, why?!" cried Amy as she rushed to his side.

"He'll be fine now. Soul Calibur has removed the curse," said Tira.

"Thank you," said Amy.

Tira walked over to her children. "Draga, Tela are you okay?" she asked.

Both children replied "Yes, mother, thank you for saving us,"

"You both know I'd do anything for you," said Tira with a smile, this had been the first time she had smiled since Draco had fallen in battle.

Soon afterwards, Drake, Storm Shadow, Jynx, and Maxi entered the room.

"Well, I see you two have made some new friends too," said Tira.

After conversing for awhile, Sophitia, Raphael, and Maxi agreed to help the White Dragons with their cause and then they headed out to find Strife.

**.::~::.**

Meanwhile in his lair, Strife felt that he'd lost control. "Curses!" he yelled as turned to his remaining warriors. "My loyal servants... I grow tired of this abominable place, there is a fortress that is said to be impenetrable near here. I want you to take it over for me," said Strife with a grin. Astaroth, Giradot, Xianghua, Kilik, and Abyss followed by thousands, up on thousands of undead soldiers left to achieve their masters task.

"And you!" said Strife looking, at Sophitia's sister, husband, and children. "It would seem our dear Sophitia has left us. I want you to hunt her down and kill her and all those with her! Understand?" barked Strife.

"Yes master," they replied as they left to carry out their task.

Sophitia's sister, Cassandra may have been a fighter, but this was not so for her husband and children. Strife knew what he was doing, Sophitia would not harm them and this could work to his advantage.

"Soon, Soul Edge; soon our plan shall come to pass!" laughed Strife has he set back down in his throne of stone.

Cassandra accompanied by her sister's family went in search of Sophitia. Tira and the others left the old castle, and were also on route to the fortress which Soul Calibur was leading them to.

**.::~::.**

The targeted fortress fell under attack and was soon overrun by Strife's army. However, Siegfried, Ivy, and Draco were on route to this very location. The air was filled with the stench of death and despair.

Draco, Siegfried, and Ivy looked below upon the fortress from a mountain top. "That fortress is under attack!" said Ivy.

"That fortress is supposed to be indestructible. No earthly army could break through it's defenses," said Siegfried.

"Come, we must get down there," said Draco as the three warriors began making their way down the valley.

**.::~::.**

Meanwhile Tira and the others were also on route to the fortress, but soon they saw Sophitia's sister, Cassandra, her husband, Rothion and her children, Pyrrha, and Patroklos in their way.

"More of Strife's slaves. Don't worry I'll set you free!" said Tira.

"Tira, please wait, this is my fight. They're my family, I should free them," said Sophitia.

"Okay, here take my blade." said Tira as she tossed Soul Calibur to Sophitia. The ring blade morphed into a sword and shield upon Sophitia touching it.

"Gods, protect me!" said Sophitia as Cassandra rushed at her. Sophitia's husband, and children just stood behind as Cassandra and Sophitia battled. "Sister, I can sense you're in there, you must fight this!" yelled Sophitia.

Sophitia saw her opportunity to free her sister, and stuck but Cassandra dodged and jumped behind Sophitia's family holding her blade to them ready to end their lives. "No, I can't let my family be killed." said Sophitia.

"No, Sophitia; fight!" yelled Tira.

"I can't, I just can't," said Sophitia as she fell to her knees.

Cassandra jumped in front of her, but Sophitia had planned this and stuck. Cassandra's body was purified and she was freed from Soul Edge's power. Rothion grabbed the children and tried to escape, but Sophitia blocked his path and struck freeing them as well. She handed Tira back Soul Calibur and went to her family's sides. "My family, we're reunited!" cried Sophitia.

"Mother, father we're free!" cried the children.

Tira looked at the reunion, and smiled. Tira ordered some of the lizard men to escort Sophitia's family and Amy back to Ostrheinsburg as she sensed a great battle was near. Cassandra did stay however to aid them in their battle.

**.::~::.**

Draco, Siegfried, and Ivy soon found themselves right on top of the fortress. Draco looked down upon it. "Now I'm sure of it, this is Strife's army, there's still time, you two can turn back," said Draco.

"No, we've came this far. Soul Edge must be stopped!" said Siegfried.

"Okay then, let's go!" said Draco.

The three warriors entered the area around the fortress and began battling Strife's undead army, while they searched for an opening to get inside. The battle was harsh and Draco soon found himself separated from Siegfried, and Ivy, but he continued to fight no matter what. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice behind him calling his name, he quickly turned to see his mentor Giradot behind him. "M... master, you're under Strife's control as well?" asked Draco.

Without answering Giradot rushed at Draco, but Draco blocked the attack with his sword. The two fought in a battle with blood and sparks, but as the possessed man struck with a mighty blow Draco saw an opening, avoided Giradot's attack, and impaled him in the chest. "Arg...not bad kid, I see you've matured since I last saw you..." said Giradot as he fell to the ground.

"Master you're free!" exclaimed Draco.

"Yes, I'm free, but again I must leave you, Draco," said Giradot.

"No, you're tougher than this! You can't die!" cried Draco.

"I'm sorry, but I must thank you for freeing me from Soul Edge. I'll finally find peace in my afterlife. Now go and defeat Strife..." said Giradot as he gave up the ghost once again.

"Strife, you will pay! On my honor, I will defeat you!" cried Draco.

**.::~::.**

Back at Strife's lair, Strife sensed Giradot's defeat. "Yes, I see so he's still alive, but it is his wife that has the spirit sword. I must get there and obtain it to defeat him," said Strife as he rallied his remaining troops and headed for the fortress. Soul Edge's plan was coming to fruition soon a great, and bloody battle would ensue. As Strife rode his steed Soul Edge's eye glowed as it drew closer to Draco's position. Draco too sensed it closing in as he continued onward after meeting back up with Siegfried and Ivy.

Tira and the others also finally made it to the fortress and wasted no time attacking anyone in there way. They eventually found an opening that Strife's army had made in the fortress. Tira saw they had a lot of ground to cover, but there was so much resistance, she had no choice but to order the warriors to split up.

Each warrior went their own separate ways fighting off Strife's army, Aeon however stuck with his men, as they worked together to fight the undead warriors. Tira ran ahead followed by some of Aeon's men. Using Soul Calibur she cut through the resistance faster than the others could.

Draco, Siegfried, and Ivy were also fighting their way through Draco could sense Soul Calibur, so he knew Tira was near. They eventually came across a fallen lizard man- this was proof Draco was right.

"We must find her and the others! After that, we'll defeat Strife," said Draco as the three warriors continued on.

Tira soon found herself at a gondola which was held up by a system of ropes it was a long way down, so the gondola was her only way. Out of the fifteen lizard men with her only five remained. One stopped as he heard the moans of Strife's horde coming near.

"Leader, you and the others go on ahead. I'll deal with this beasts." said the soldier.

"Don't be foolish! You can't take them all," said Tira.

"One of us must stay to start the gondola, so go now!" said the soldier.

Tira and the other five boarded the huge wooden structure as the soldier turned the crank it started moving. Tira looked on watching the soldier fight his last battle as the gondola slipped into the darkness.

On the other side Draco, Siegfried, and Ivy also made it to a gondola. "There, look it must be her!" yelled Draco. Suddenly the screams of Strife's zombie troops could be heard. Siegfried looked solemnly at Draco and yelled "On your way Draco! We'll deal with these monsters!"

Draco turned and said "Thank you," as Siegfried turned the gear that would send Draco off on the gondola. Draco was determined to get to Tira because he knew Strife was on his way.

**.::~::.**

Meanwhile the White Dragon army and the others also fought their way to get further in the fortress, but the many enemies made this next to impossible. Besides Tira, Drake had advanced the most through the twisted maze of the fortress. They saw that this place had been completely taken over. Obviously the guardians were of no consequence.

Aeon too had found what he thought would be an easy way further in, an underground passage. No man could survive the vile fumes, but Aeon was in his beast form and was used to such environments. He and several of his men made their way through. Suddenly Aeon heard a sound behind him all of his men had been slain, then Astaroth jumped from nowhere and attacked, but Aeon blocked the blow with his shield and looked angrily at the golem. The two monsters brawled in the under ground passage for some time, but Astaroth was no match for Aeons agility. In the end, Aeon impaled the golem's heart. Astaroth let out a roar and then turned to dust. After seeing the monster fall, Aeon continued on his way.

**.::~::.**

On the gondola, Tira was having problems of her own undead soldiers jumped from the towers above landing in the gondola. She and her soldiers tried to fight them off, but Tira soon found herself with only two soldiers at her side. As all seemed lost, Soul Calibur again gave her strength she needed and they were able to defeat the walking corpses. Soon the gondola stopped and she and the lizard men got off. They headed down a ramp that lead into a hall. It was silent, nothing moved and dead bodies were everywhere. Some were of the fortress's guards and others were of Strife's army. Tira cautiously walked through the hall way. She saw an opening and ordered the two soldiers to stand guard as she entered.

Draco had also faced many of Strife's army, but easily dispatched them he soon found himself docked at Tira's location. He ran to her gondola and saw many twisted remains of Strife's army and two corpses of lizard men, but no sign of Tira. Suddenly he heard two pained roars which sounded like that of his lizard soldiers. Draco ran to the sound and went down the same hall Tira had. He saw two fallen lizard men and many other corpses. He began praying that Tira was okay. Suddenly he fell to his knees in pain. Soul Edge, it's poison was taking over his mind. He was transforming into Night Dragon again.

After checking the place out Tira yelled for her soldiers to come, but noone answered.

"Did you hear me?" she yelled.

Soon she saw something out of the corner of her eye. "What?!" as she turned Abyss struck her from out of nowhere with his weapon knocking unconscious.

"Aw, now Soul Calibur is our's master, but first Tira must die!" he yelled.

"Abyss, stop!" yelled a familiar voice.

"So, master Strife was right. You are still alive." said Abyss as he turned and saw Night Dragon behind him.

"Your fight is with me! Leave her alone!" said Night Dragon.

"Haha! For now I'll let her live because you and I have a score to settle. Soul Edge won't help you this time!" cried Abyss as he charged at Night Dragon.

Night Dragon seemed to easily avoid Abyss's strikes, but then Abyss landed a blow sending Night Dragon through the wall. Abyss then stabbed him with his scythe and ran him through the walls, but then Night Dragon freed himself, and struck Abyss. While Abyss was off guard he attacked with a Soul Surg attack which sent Abyss flying back. When Abyss hit the ground Night Dragon followed up by stomping him and then swung his sword sending Abyss soaring into the air. Once Abyss hit the ground, Night Dragon finished him off with by impaling him with his sword and sent a surg of Soul Edge's energy into Abyss's body. Abyss let out an inhuman cry and turned to dust.

Night Dragon looked down at Tira and saw she was regaining consciousness. He couldn't stay or take the Soul Calibur because Soul Edge was taking control of him. He ran to get as far away from her as possible. He would have to face Strife without Soul Calibur, the risk of Soul Edge taking full control of him and turning him into Strife's servant was too great. Night Dragon simply scaled the walls instead of using the gondola and made his way back to the entrance for Strife's arrival was near.

**.::~::.**

Meanwhile Aeon found his way out of the underground passage, but found it didn't take him far. However, he meet up with Drake, Storm Shadow, and Jynx. The four decided to fight side by side.

Siegfried and Ivy were still fighting the enemies as was Raphael, Sophitia, and Cassandra, and Maxi. Maxi soon found himself further, and further behind the others. But eventually he heard a familiar voice call his name. He turned and was stunned to see Kilik and Xianghua standing behind him.

"I knew he'd revived you two. Now I shall free you from this curse he has cast on you!" cried Maxi. Maxi fought his two former friends, but had little chance against their combined attacks. Kilik stood ready to deal the final blow. Maxi closed his eyes. "I'm sorry I've failed you," Maxi was too injured to fight back anymore, but just as he prepared for death he felt no pain, he looked up and saw someone had blocked the attack and saved his life. It was Night Dragon- the half possessed man didn't care about Maxi, but these two were in his path to get to Strife, so he would defeat them. Night Dragon made short work of them, but lacking Soul Calibur he was unable to purify them. He was forced to kill them just as he had been forced to slay Giradot.

"You monster! You could... you could have saved them!" yelled Maxi.

"I did what I had to," said Night Dragon.

"I'll make you pay!" cried Maxi.

"Maxi... it's okay, we may not live, but at least we're free from Soul Edge," mumbled Kilik.

"Yes, but you... you have been given another chance at life don't waste it," said Xianghua.

"But you two are my friends! I promised to save you!" yelled Maxi.

"In ways you did. Good-bye my friend." said Kilik as he, and Xianghua passed on to the next life.

Despite Maxi still yelling at him for what he'd done, Night Dragon payed no mind. Strife was near, but he also felt Soul Edge was taking a stronger hold over him. His sword morphed into a phantom sword resembling Soul Edge. Night Dragon quikly rushed off- there wasn't much time left, Strife had to be defeated.

**.::~::.**

Deeper in the fortress, Tira regained consciousness and checked her surroundings. She could tell a battle had been fought, but she couldn't tell what had happened obviously Abyss was gone though. Tira ran through the hall, she eventually saw another gondola and checked it. Someone else had been here and judging by the corpses it was one of her allies, but right now she needed to get back to the other side of the fortress. She didn't know how to get back other than climbing across, so she grabbed the ropes to the gondola and began making her way to the other side. She made her way across and began heading for the entrace for some reason she felt Draco was there. 'But that's impossible, he's dead,' thought Tira. Never the less she kept running to her destination.

Not too far away from Tira's location, Night Dragon continued to slaughter enemy after enemy. By now Soul Edge had completely possessed him, but due to Strife's limitations it could not control Draco properly, thus he was now a danger to everyone.

Tira reached a tower near the entrace, when she looked down she saw Night Dragon fighting enemies below. "It's him! My husband is alive!" cried Tira. She jumped down, and yelled to him. "Draco, I'm so happy to see you!" The Dark Knight turned to her and stared with eyes that felt as if they pierced her very soul. "No, Soul Edge... it's controlling you, but it had to be you that saved me. Draco you know me- I'm your wife, Tira!"

Night Dragon didn't even hesitate, in his possessed state he attacked her, Tira had no will to fight her husband, so she was easily defeated. Badly wounded Tira crawled to Night Dragon's feet, bloody, and battered. Night Dragon raised his sword to finish her when he heard a familiar voice. "Aw yes, Draco; do as Soul Edge commands! Finish her!" yelled Strife.

At that moment Draco broke free, he then realized his best bet to overcome Soul Edge's curse would be to sever the horrific right arm that his real arm had morphed into. "Noone controls me!" he yelled as he used his sword 'Faust' to impale his right arm. He twisted the blade until the arm was completely severed.

"What foolishness!" laughed Strife.

"Dr...Draco... I knew you'd come through," said Tira as she fainted.

At that moment Drake and the others came. "Brother, you're alive!?" yelled Drake.

"Yes, I'm alive. Take Tira, I shall take care of Strife," said Draco as he picked up Soul Calibur.

"What lunacy fighting me with one arm! This time I shall kill you!" said Strife.

"Enough talk! Come, I shall end this once and for all" yelled Draco.

Strife's army stood behind him as if they too were going to attack Draco, but suddenly Aeon and all of his men ran in to hold them off.

"It looks like it's just you and me now, Strife! One shall stand, one shall fall!" yelled Draco

"Why throw away your life so recklessly?" asked Strife.

"That's a question you should ask yourself," said Draco as the two clashed their swords. Despite only having one arm, Draco seemed to easily keep up with Strife's movements. In the midst of the battle Draco saw an opening and cut off Strife's right arm.

"Curse you, Draco!" yelled Strife.

"Let's see you fight with only one arm," said Draco.

After losing his arm, the battle went downhill for Strife. In the end Draco dealt a mortal blow slicing Strife in half. As Strife fell his body turned to ashes and scattered into the wind. Without Strife, his army of undead soldiers had no reason to exist and they too turned to ashes.

The battle was seemingly over- Soul Edge sat before Draco, but suddenly the landscape changed. Draco found himself alone, but he knew where he was- that being the Chaos Realm. Draco looked at the dark horizon and noticed a figure coming towards him. It was the Azure Knight, Nightmare.

"Dr... Draco... the time is ripe, you shall be consumed!" yelled Nightmare as walked up to Soul Edge and took it up in his hands.

Soul Calibur glowed as if it were preparing for the inevitable battle with Soul Edge. Draco's right arm suddenly regenerated as Soul Calibur's power flowed through him. "Come, I shall end this here and now!" yelled Draco as he swung his sword.

The two souls began battling to their limits. It seemed like the fight lasted forever, but in the end Draco dealt a devastating blow that shattered the azure armor. After Nightmare's defeat, Soul Edge began spinning above his remains. Suddenly, a flaming apparition emerged from the shattered armor.

"Inferno, the spirit of Soul Edge. So, we finally meet. It's time, time for your judgement! My sword, lend me your strength!" cried Draco. A light blue aura came forth from the spirit sword and engulfed Draco. His body changed into a form he had never assumed before- he was clad in sparkling golden armor and his eyes glowed whitish-blue as he felt Soul Calibur's divine power surg through his veins.

"No, it can't be!" cried Inferno as he rushed at Draco attacking with all it's might.

Draco easily avoided all of Inferno's attacks, and countered with his own. Now Inferno was on the defense. The apparition couldn't believe what was happening- it had taken so many souls but now it actually feared for it's own existence. "This is the end of the road, Inferno!" yelled Draco as he pierce Soul Edge's eye with Soul Calibur. Suddenly, a void opened and Inferno was sucked in as it screamed in agony. Just as Siegfried had before him, Draco sealed the two swords in an embrace of souls.

"Until the time is right, they shall remain sealed," said Draco as the golden armor disappeared and Draco's body returned to he opened his eyes, he found himself back in the real world holding the Soul Embrace.

"Draco, you did it!" cried Tira as she struggled to get to him.

"Yes, it's over... for now," said Draco as he embraced her.

"No, it's not!" yelled Maxi as he walked up behind Draco. "You, and I have a score to settle!"

"Stop!" yelled Siegfried as he and Ivy emerged from the shadows. "Draco deserves to live. He sealed Soul Edge- a feat only the fated one could do," said Siegfried.

"No, this will only last a few more years, then Soul Edge shall be free again," said Draco.

"I see, but you know what you're doing. I know you do and you deserve to live out the rest of your days with your family," replied Siegfried.

'Thank you," said Draco.

Seeing Draco with Tira, Maxi couldn't bring himself to drive the conflict any further. Perhaps all this happened for a reason after all.

"I'm sorry... about your friends," said Draco.

"They gave their lives for the greater good. I'm sure that's how they would have wanted it, but one day I shall avenge both of them. This was all Soul Edge's doing and I will make it pay once it returns," said Maxi as he walked away.

All the warriors stood triumphant for a few moments, then they said their good-byes and parted ways. Siegfried and Ivy headed off and would later enlist in the Neo Grandall army. Having nowhere else to go, Maxi followed Siegfried and Ivy to Neo Grandall. Hoping he would one day be able to face Soul Edge and avenge his fallen friends, he too enlisted in Grandall's army. Sophitia and her family returned to their home in Greece- finally they could live without worry. Now free from Soul Edge's curse, Raphael and Amy returned to their castle in the mountains to live a life of solitude. As for Draco and the others, they would live out the next eight years in peace. Now that Soul Edge was sealed, Draco and Tira could finally enjoy their lives for once without worry, and for next eight years, the world would be at peace.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sometimes when your hopes have all been shattered**

**there's nowhere to turn**

**You wonder how you keep going**

**Think of all the things that really matter**

**and the chances you've earned**

**The fire in your heart is growing**

**You can fly if you try leaving the past behind**

**Heaven only knows what you might find**

**Dare to believe you can survive**

**You hold the future in your hand**

**Dare to keep all your dreams alive**

**It's time to take a stand**

**You can win if you dare**

**Everybody's trying to break your spirit**

**keeping you down**

**Seems like it's been forever**

**There's another voice if you'll just hear it**

**saying it's the last time**

**Looks like it's now or never**

**Out of the darkness you stumble into the light**

**Fighting for the things you know are right**

**Dare to believe you can survive**

**You hold the future in your hand**

**Dare to keep all your dreams alive**

**The power is there at your command**

**Dare to keep all your love alive**

**Dare to be all that you can be**

**Dare**

**There is a place where dreams survive**

**It's calling you on to victory**

**Dare!**

**~ 'Dare', Stan Bush**

"The fish are jumping today, eh, Endora?" asked Draga.

"Huh? Yeah I guess so, Draga..." replied Endora.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Draga.

"I guess I just miss mom and dad." replied Endora.

"Hey don't worry, Drake and Jynx will be back soon... Hey I got a bite!" yelled Draga as he pulled on his rod.

"Hehehe! That's the puniest fish I've ever seen, Draga!" laughed Endora.

"Whatever..." replied Draga.

"Hey let's go see what your parents are up to!" squealed Endora.

"Talk about dull, Endora; but okay lets go." said Draga.

The two picked up there things and rushed back to Ostrheinsburg castle.

**.::~::.**

Draga and Endora made it back to the castle and met up with Tela. The three mischievous teenagers decided to go bug Tira since she was meditating on a nearby hill. The three charged up the hill and hid behind a rock. They dared Tela to knock Tira off into the pond below this would surely make her mad, but Tela agreed to do it.

Tela snuck up behind her mother and when she was close enough just gave her a little shove. "Wha?!" screamed Tira as she fell into the pond below.

Tela couldn't help but laugh when her mother surfaced a lily pad was on her head and a frog jumped on it. Tira grabbed the amphibian and tossed it back into the water as she looked up at her daughter hysterically.

"You spoiled brat! I'll straighten you out yet!" yelled Tira.

Knowing they were in deep trouble the three teens ran for their lives. The three parted again Draga went to go meet with Draco, Endora decided to just go back in the castle, and Tela decided to watch for her uncle, Drake's army to return, as she watched she saw a unit rushing to the castle, but it wasn't Drake's. There was a cannon mounted right by her, knowing these were invaders she loaded the cannon with gun powder and fired it.

"What's that damn fool doing?!" yelled Tira as she heard the cannon go off.

Suddenly Tira heard a voice. "Attack!"

The enemy launched a catapult in return to Tela firing the cannon. The post Tela was on fell to rubble, but Tela landed safely but she was now surrounded by two enemies. Both of the men prepared to attack Tela, but Tira quickly intervened pushing Tela out of the way and causing the two me to impale each other.

"Ha, not bad for someone that should be rusty after eight years," said Tela.

"Rusty?! I think not! You'll never have to worry about being rusty if you don't get back in the castle!" yelled Tira.

"Look out!" yelled Tela as she pushed Tira out of the line of a catapult's fire.

"Come on let's get to higher ground!" yelled Tira as the two rushed back into the castle stronghold.

**.::~::.**

Inside the castle Draco was well aware of the attack. "Draga, grab a sword, it looks like we're going to have to ward of these attacks!" yelled Draco.

"Yes sir!" said Draga as he grabbed for his blade.

Just then, Tira and Tela arrived. "Draco, Drake, and the others must have..." said Tira.

"I can't deal with that now! We have to worry about ourselves!" replied Draco. Both Tira and Tela armed themselves with weapons and prepared for battle.

"We're under attack, where's mom, and dad?" cried Endora as she entered the room.

"I don't know Endora, but I intend to find out. You stay were it's safe okay?" replied Draco.

"Okay, uncle," replied Endora.

"Good girl, Tira, Tela, Draga follow me the others will need our help!" yelled Draco as they rushed outside to face the fury of battle.

This would be Tela, and Draga's first taste of real combat. All their lives they had trained and for the last eight it had been really harsh.

"Alright kids, time to make mother, and father proud," said Draco as he raised his sword.

The twins slew countless enemies while fighting side by side. Through their training they had learned to work as a close knit unit just like their parents. They had been separated from their parents during the battle, but neither of them were afraid for combat training had been their whole lives.

Draco and Tira both fought side by side as well, defeating enemy after enemy. The remaining members of Draco's White Dragon Army also aided their battle, but in the end their were very few survivors on either side.

The remaining enemies hastily retreated. "They're retreating! It's over we did it!" yelled Tira.

"No, it's not over. Unless we stop them now they'll regroup and return. I shall go this one along, Tira; you and the others stay here," said Draco.

"But, Draco, Soul Edge is sealed, you can't use it! You're vulnerable, you'll need help!" replied Tira.

"Do as I say! You knew as well as I that this day would come," replied Draco.

Tears came down Tira's face. "I understand..." she said as she hugged him and gave him what she felt would be their final kiss.

"If I don't make it back you know what to do, and remember I love each of you and I always will," said Draco as he climbed on his steed and charged off.

Tira watched with tears pouring from her eyes, as the man she loved disappeared into the sunset.

"Mother where is father going?" asked Tela.

"To do what needs to be done," replied Tira.

**.::~::.**

Draco followed the retreating enemy unbeknownst to them. As he enter their base he saw what had happened to the others. Drake, Jynx, Storm Shadow, and even Aeon were dead, their whole unit had been overpowered, but they had defeated most of the enemy. By Draco's calculations their were only about twenty-five men left in the enemy army.

"Brother, I will avenge you, and the others!" cried Draco as he rushed in and attacked the cowards that had retreated. Some of the enemy was armed with pistols and rifles which they fired at Draco, but Draco just bravely ran through the smoke and fire defeating every man before him. The battle did take it's toll however, he was badly injured, at this rate he'd recover, but deep down he knew he would soon face his end, just as Drake, and the others had.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice. "Draco, I can't believe it's you after all these years, I thought that sage I killed looked familiar. He was your brother," said Chester.

"Chester! I should have known slime like you would be behind this!" yelled Draco.

"Me behind this? No, after my forces were defeated by Grandall, I went in exile and became a mercenary. Your enemy is the king of this land. I'm just doing the old man's dirty work!" replied Chester.

"Well, no matter, you'll pay for what you've done!" cried Draco.

"You're just throwing your life away, Draco; I'll make you disappear forever!" replied Chester.

"You're the only one that shall disappear forever!" yelled Draco.

"No, I will crush you with my bare hands!" yelled Chester as he jumped at Draco causing him to lose his sword.

Draco slammed Chester against a boulder causing him to lose his pistol from it's holster. Chester quickly grabbed for his dagger and threw it at Draco, the blade penetrated Draco's shoulder armor badly wounding him, but he simply pulled it out without worrying about the wound. Chester picked up his pistol and fired, but Draco dodged it and punched him in the face sending him to the ground. Draco rushed to follow up, but Chester jumped to his feet and fought back. Draco overpowered Chester and threw him to the ground and then picked up his zweihander.

Chester now realized he couldn't win, but then he saw a rifle not too far away from him. If he could just have enough time to grab it. "No more, Draco! Grant me mercy! Please I beg of you!" cried Chester.

"A merciless cur like you pleading for mercy? I thought you had more honor than that!" replied Draco, as he prepared to strike, but his delay allowed Chester to grab the rifle, and he fired a shot which hit Draco in the chest mortally wounding him.

Chester then picked up two nearby bombs, lit, them and threw them at Draco yelling "Fall! Fall! Fall!" Both bombs connected, the blasts penetrated Draco's damaged armor wounding him further.

Draco fell to the ground with only one hand and one knee holding him up, his other limbs were so badly wounded he could barely even move them.

"It's over, Draco; this is the end!" yelled Chester.

"N... Never!" yelled Draco as he swung his sword slashing Chester's chest. The blow caused Chester to fall from the cliff. behind him.

Chester was wounded, but he would survive. Knowing Draco was mortally wounded, he cut his loses and made a hasty retreat.

Draco fell to the ground, as he looked at his damaged armor he knew his time drew near. "No, I won't die, not yet," muttered Draco as he rose to his feet. Fighting the pain he began making his way back to Ostrheinsburg Castle. 'I have to see them one more time, then I can finally close my eyes knowing I'll never wake up again,' thought Draco as he pushed onward.

When he made it to the castle gates, Tira noticed him from the balcony and quickly ran to her husband's aid. "M...my beloved, Tira; take care of Draga, and Tela," said Draco.

"I will my love!" said Tira as tears came down her face. As she looked at him, she saw him covered in his own blood. Seeing something like this usually wouldn't even give her a second thought, but to see Draco on the verge of death made her feel emotions she rarely ever felt.

Unknown to Tira, her children had came out of the castle and saw their father clinging to life. Tela quickly ran to him. "Father, please don't leave us!"

"Do not grieve, Tela; It will be alright," said Draco as Tela grasped his hand.

Draga just stood there as if he was in a trance. "My son, come here," said Draco.

"W...What is it, father?" asked Draga, as he held in his tears.

"Now that I'm gone it's your job to take care of things now, got that?" asked Draco.

"I don't understand," said Draga.

"Promise me," muttered Draco.

"Yes sir," said Draga as he gave in and began to cry.

"I'll see you all again someday. Tira, you know what you must do," said Draco.

"Yes," answered Tira.

"Remember, I love each of you and that will never change," said Draco as he closed his eyes, and gave up the ghost. Inside the castle, the seal that held Soul Edge and Soul Calibur was broken by Draco's death. The two swords were free once more- ready to be wielded by the fated ones.

The family cried over the fallen Draco as rain poured down on the castle grounds. They buried the fallen hero and all of his comrades in the cemetery Draco himself had created for his fallen warriors. Following Drake and Jynx's wishes, Tira sent Endora off to train under Drake's former master. Once her training was over, she would also play a role in what Draco had foresaw years ago. Tira and her children mourned their loss for months, but the mourning for Draga, and Tela had just begun.

**.::~::.**

Several months later, the castle fell under siege once again. It was only a matter of moments before the air was filled with smoke and fire- the castle had been set ablaze.

"Draga, Tela! We have to get out of here! Follow me!" yelled Tira.

The invaders had already infiltrated the castle, so the family had to fight their way out of the burning castle, but these enemies were hardly a match for their combat skills.

"Mother, we're going the wrong way!" yelled Tela.

"No, we need to get to the weapon's room first," said Tira.

"Why are we heading for the weapons room?" asked Tela.

"Don't ask questions, just follow me!" replied Tira as they entered Draco's old weapons room. Tira quickly snatched Soul Edge and Soul Calibur from their dusty shelf. She handed Tela Soul Calibur and Draga Soul Edge. "Your father wanted you two to have these weapons," said Tira.

"Father's soul swords?" muttered Draga in awe.

"Yes, now come on we have to get out of here, or were done for," replied Tira knowing very well she wouldn't last much longer.

Tela just stood in awe as Tira handed her the blue sword and it began to shine brilliantly. It was has if the sword was reacting to her. Tela's only question was why did her father will for them to have these swords, but their was no time to question it now.

Tela, come on, we have to get out of here!" yelled Draga.

"Coming!" replied Tela as she followed Draga and Tira through the blaze.

By the time they made it to the castle's front door it seemed like the entire castle was on fire. Tira rushed Draga and Tela out the door, but before she could exit herself a huge pillar fell in front of the door blocking it. In her rush to save her children Tira was trapped in the burning castle Tira didn't even bother trying to find another way out she knew it was her time and her grief for Draco's death had become impossible to bare. The smoke filled Tira's lungs and she soon would succumb to it, but suddenly she saw a figure in the flames- it was Draco.

Draco lifted her and began carrying her out of the burning castle. "I told you I'd wait for you," said Draco with a smile.

"I never doubted you," said Tira as she smiled back.

Tela noticed her father carrying her mother from the blaze, but how could it be? Before she could get Draga's attention to show him, Draco disappeared. The two siblings quickly ran to their mother's side.

"Ch... children keep those swords... it's your fathers will," coughed Tira as she slowly began to die.

"Mother, no, we can't loose you too!" yelled Tela.

"I love you both, never forget that," said Tira, as she closed her eyes. She opened them again to see Draco. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, they were finally together once again. Draco held her tightly in his arms as they began to watch their children's future unfold.

"NO! These insolent humans... they will pay!" yelled Draga.

"Draga, no!" yelled Tela but before she knew it Draga had rushed to battle his mother's assassins.

"You wretched humans shall pay with your souls!" yelled Draga as he pointed Soul Edge at them. He killed and he killed and he killed until noone was left. After it was over he fell to his knees and began crying.

Tela ran to his side and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Why, why, did they leave us Tela?" asked Draga.

Tela didn't answer she merely embraced her twin brother. It began raining and the blaze slowly died. After burying their mother, the two twins began a wandering life style.

Draco and Tira's spirits watched as their children departed. "Our children... It pains me to see this happen to them, but I know it's for the best," said Tira.

"Yes it is, but I have faith in their abilities. It's all up to them now," replied Draco as he put his arm around Tira.

"It's good to be together again," said Tira.

"I missed you too, Tira," said Draco with a smile as they watched their children begin their journey.

Draga and Tela's legend would now unfold. Both had been close to both their parents, both knew the path of the warrior, but neither of them knew their true fates. As they would wander for five years, they would grow and become stronger. In the end the two swords would cause a rivalry between them- a rivalry between good and evil...


	16. Chapter 16

It had been five years since Draco and Tira's deaths now, all the while Draga and Tela had been living wandering lifestyles. During these harsh years all they had were the swords their father had willed to them and the cloths on their backs. It was never easy for them as food and water was often scarce. It was not an easy life, but it made the two siblings stronger. One day while they both sat on a mountain top they began talking about their past.

"Tela, why did father leave me this sword? During the time I've had it, it seems to bring out the evil in me, but your sword brings out the good in you. Why?" asked Draga.

"The blades we hold are the two legendary blades, Draga; but apparently father thought we could control them." said Tela.

"Yeah, and he picked the right one to wield this freaky sword," said Draga as he looked at his right arm.

"Draga, it's not mother or father's fault you're the way you are. No-one could help it."

"Spare me the lecture, Tela! We may be different, but we're better than all those simple humans! Father had this power and now it's ours and we shall use it to make this world ours!" exclaimed Draga.

"Draga, you know that's not what father wanted! He used the swords for good!" yelled Tela.

"Meh, poor simple Tela. Don't you want to avenge them? Look at what using them for good did for father- it took his life! If you won't help me I'll simply use Soul Edge to destroy them myself!" yelled Draga.

"Draga, I can't let you do that! exclaimed Tela jumping to her feet.

"Fine, you want to challenge me? Then you'll die too and I'll take Soul Calibur from your cold dead fingers!" yelled Draga.

"Draga, you'd strike down your own sister?" asked Tela.

"I'll do what I must!" yelled Draga as he rushed at her.

At that moment, Tela closed her eyes, and swung her blade, then she heard Draga screaming in pain. Tela had cut off his mutated right arm.

"Curse you, Tela! You cut off my arm! Curse you!!!" yelled Draga.

"Brother, no!" yelled Tela as Draga fell the mountain and disappeared into the abyss.

**.::~::.**

Tela searched for her brother for days, but was not able to locate him.

"Brother I'm sorry." she said as she left the area.

She knew he'd turn up eventually, but for some reason she felt his evil coming out, and taking over his mind. She knew that it was possible she'd have to end his life, because of his evil plans.

Draga himself had fallen into a lake in his weakened state; he let the current carry him. He ended up in a forest at the base of the mountain. He arose from the river looking at the stump were his arm used to be. Suddenly, Soul Edge let off a purple ray, and it engulfed Draga's body. Draga let out a cry, and fell to his knees, Soul Edge's voice spoke to him; it told him if he could feed it enough souls it could revive his parents.

Draga felt the swords power, and believed what it told him."Sword give me strength!" yelled Draga as he ripped the last remains of his missing arm from his body. 'Now to find a new limb.' he thought to himself.

His search didn't last long. A small unit of knights were camping out in the woods obviously watching for thieves. Draga entered the camp, and killed all the men. He ripped the right arm off of the strongest man's corpse.

"Yes this will do!" he said with a smirk. "Souls come unto me!" he yelled. The right arm melded with his shoulder, and formed to his body. It was a human, and thus not the same as his claw, but he'd get used to it eventually. Afterwards, he took the men's souls, and left, to hunt down Tela, because he knew her soul would be perfect for the cursed sword.

Draga's claw had not been destroyed, but had ended up on the outskirts of the mountain. This arm was actually filled with Soul Edge's dark energy which took a will of it's own; it's properties became similar to that of Soul Edge and thus became a new demonic blade. It sat for days with it's eyes closed awaiting someone to grasp it's hilt.

Wandering in this area was a young girl that was the sole survivor of an attack on her village. She was homeless and poor since childhood; she had survived in this area on her own. This area was feared by travelers because this feral child had been known to kill travelers, this was true. The girl had went insane being alone for so long that she had a lust for blood, and death. The girl was on a hunt for food when she noticed a strange object at the base of the mountain. She rushed towards the object. It appeared to be a sword. Suddenly, the sword opened it's 'eyes'. The girl was confused as she looked at her Demon Knife sword, she had seen many swords, but never one with eyes. For some reason though she was attracted to the blade. She walked up to it, and grasped it's hilt. Suddenly, she found herself in a place blazing with hell fire. A creature enwrapped in flames appeared before her. The feral girl let out an excited grunt; she wasn't truly able to talk as she hadn't learned how. The sight of this enemy excited her, she quickly drew her huge sword, and rushed at the apparition.

The entity proved a great challenge, but in the end the girl won and the sword again appeared before her again. She once again grasped it's hilt. This time she felt a sharp pain surge through her body. As she felt this the sword spoke to her silently. The sword promised her power and vengeance if she would be it's host. The girl agreed and was given a name by the sword, and her body was infused with the blades dark powers. On that day that girl became Lust- a dark knight that would reap terror upon the world. She gave her body and soul to Soul Edge and thus became a demonic embodiment of the blade. Her skin darkened, her hair turned red, and her eyes blazed with hell fire. The sword would lead her on a path of carnage and death seeking to recombine with the other Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. Right now the sword was weak, so it had to stay in the shadows until it got stronger, then it would make it's presence known.

**.::~::.**

Tela returned to the ruins of Ostrheinsburg. As she looked down on the graves of her family.

"Tela!" yelled a familiar voice. It was Endora.

Tela ran over and hugged her. "Endora, you're back!" exclaimed Tela.

"Yes, I finally completed the training that was in mother and father's will." said Endora.

Tela lowered her head. "Hey where's Draga?" asked Endora.

"He's gone, Endora... Soul Edge has taken him." said Tela as tears came from her eyes.

"What?! I thought he was too strong for that? Did you dispatch him?" asked Endora.

"No, he escaped, I must find him!" said Tela.

"Of course... I want to help!" said Endora.

"Fine, we shall travel together... I think I know where Draga will turn up." said Tela.

"Where's that?" asked Endora "There!" said Tela as she pointed beyond the mountains leading to the kingdom.

"Although they caused the death of our family, we must save them," said Tela.

"Agreed, we must hurry though before it's too late!" said Endora. The two girls began their journey to the kingdom weapons in hand.

**.::~::.**

Meanwhile, Draga was doing just as Tela predicted; he was heading for the kingdom.

However, Tela had underestimated his rate of speed and he was already at the entrance. As he was about to enter two guards blocked his path.

"This is no place for freaks like you!" barked one of the guards.

"And who is going to stop me? You two fools?" asked Draga.

"Yes us, don't step any closer if you want to live!" yelled the guards.

Draga charged forward and dispatched the two guards but more guards came rushing at him. "Well Soul Edge, prepare to feed!" laughed Draga as he began slaying the guards.

Draga killed everything in his path. The men, the women, and even the children fell to Soul Edge. There souls would not even gain peace in death as Soul Edge fed on them. Draga's twisted path lead him to the king's castle. He effortlessly dispatched all his royal guards and knights. He killed everyone in his path until he reached the door to the king's chamber; it was locked, but he simply knocked down the door.

" Who, or what are you?" asked the king as Draga approached him.

Draga quickly grabbed the king by his throat. "Me? I am vengeance!" yelled Draga.

"Arg, please if a heart beats in your chest have mercy on me, I can give you money anything you want, name it, and it's yours!" pleaded the king.

"Fool! I have no need for your petty possessions, you may recall Ostrheinsburg castle... Your father had burned it down, killing my mother. and before that your father's men that killed my father and his soldiers.

"P-please that was my father not me, I over threw him, because he was a monster." said the king.

"Spare me your pathetic human ranting, now die!" yelled Draga, as he threw the king back, and raised his sword.

"Stop right there!" yelled a voice.

"Sir Siegfried!" exclaimed the king.

'Hmm... could this be the Siegfried that faced my father?' thought Draga as he turned to face the man.

"Quite the nerve on you, but it's time you die!" yelled Siegfried, as he ran at Draga.

"Fool!" yelled Draga, as he blocked Siegfried's attack. Siegfried looked stunned when he looked at Draga's sword and saw Soul Edge staring at him. Draga sent him flying backwards.

"Yes! I knew it! You're the knight named Siegfried that faced my father and you also once were the Azure Knight, Nightmare," said Draga.

"Do not call me Nightmare!" yelled Siegfried as he charged at Draga.

Draga impaled him and Siegfried dropped to his knees. I'll take care of you later, but first the king.

"No... not the king..." Draga walked over to the king, and yelled "Now die, fool!" as he decapitated the king and took his soul. Now time for you to die, Siegfried. My father may have had mercy on you, but not me!" yelled Draga as he raised his sword.

"Draga, stop!" yelled Tela as she entered the room.

"Hahahahaha! If it isn't my sister and Endora. You both shall make fine food for Soul Edge!" yelled Draga.

Endora started to rush toward Draga, but Tela stopped her. "No take that man, and get out of here this is between my brother, and me!"

Siegfried looked at Tela. "S...Soul Calibur!?" muttered Siegfried as he lost consciousness.

Endora took him and left the castle.

"Fine, I'll feed on those two later, you're my main concern right now sister!" exclaimed Draga as he rushed at Tela. The two siblings fought in a brutal battle, but it seemed Draga had the advantage. He picked Tela up by the throat as blood came from her mouth.

"Don't worry, sister; you shall merely become a part of eternity!" yelled Draga as he threw her to the ground.

'Is this how it ends?' thought Tela. Suddenly, Soul Calibur began glowing, and her body was filled with vitality.

"What is this?!" exclaimed Draga. Tela charged at him, he tired block the blow, but Soul Calibur pierced the core of Soul Edge's power it's eye. Soul Edge shattered- it's flaming shards seemed to scatter across the land.

"Nooooooo! It can't be!" yelled Draga. Tela stabbed Draga and he fell out of the window into the abyss outside of the kingdom. As he fell into the abyss he yelled "I'll have my revenge!"

Satisfied, Tela left the castle and caught up with Endora."Tela, you're alive! Is it over?" asked Endora.

"Unfortunately... no, Soul Edge was shattered, but the fragments scattered. We must destroy them!" replied Tela.

"Is Draga gone now?" asked Endora.

"Yes, my brother has passed on... may he find peace."

"You know about Soul Edge. Tell me what you know!" exclaimed Siegfried.

"You're Siegfried Schtauffen, the great knight... Fine, I'll tell you." Tela told Siegfried about Soul Edge and her family's history with the demonic sword.

"Interesting, I shall aid you in your quest, but I need to get to the Neo Grandall Empire."

"Sure, but first we need to get you patched up, let's go back to Ostrheinsburg," said Endora

"That is a I place I'm not fond of, but okay," replied Siegfried. The three warriors headed for the castles remains.

**.::~::.**

Meanwhile in the abyss below the village castle, Draga's lifeless body began twitching. Soul Edge's remains were calling to him. Draga's broken bones melded back together and he rose to his feet. However, he no longer had Soul Edge just a simple shard, but because it was infused with his body he was able to form a phantom Soul Edge, which would serve as his weapon for now. Draga began a quest to obtain all of Soul Edge's shards and restore it once more.

Deep in the forests, Lust sensed the destruction of the other Soul Edge. One of the shards had fallen at her feet. She picked it up and infused it's power with her Soul Edge. This fragment contained a few rich souls which increased the power of the cursed sword. Lust decided the time was good enough to make her move. Right now, Soul Edge's former wielder was injured- an attack now would be sufficient. She began pursuing Draga, killing anyone in her path.

**.::~::.**

Meanwhile, Tela treated Siegfried's wounds at Ostrheinsburg. It was getting late, so they decided to spend the night. Tela walked out and visited her mother and father's graves. Tears came down her eyes when suddenly, Soul calibur began to glow and her mother and father's spirits appeared before her.

"Tela, dear Tela, you have done well," said Tira. "

You will be able to destroy Soul Edge, but you must be careful, my child," added Draco.

"Why? Soul Edge is useless now and Draga is gone." said Tela.

"No, your brother lives Tela," said Tira.

"And there is another evil at work here, so please, be careful, Tela!" said Draco.

"What do you mean, father?" asked Tela.

"You must find out for yourself, my child. Our time is short... we must go, but don't forget to always keep Soul Calibur by your side, Tela." said Draco as he and Tira vanished.

"Mother! Father! Don't go!" cried Tela.

"We love you, Tela," said the apparitions in unison as they vanished into the mist.

Tela broke down and began crying.

"They were great warriors you know." said a voice.

"Oh... Siegfried, I was just, just..." muttered Tela.

"I know how you feel... I lost my father a long time ago, but I'm still not over the pain. Your parents were great warriors. Although we fought on different sides, there was no mistake they were great warriors." said Siegfried.

"Soul Edge must pay for what it's done! It's controlled my parents and my brother. Although father kept it sealed for years... it broke free after his death." said Tela.

"Don't worry we'll destroy it," said Siegfried.

"How touching, but you won't destroy Soul Edge! And how dare you defile our parent's grave with your filthy footsteps!"

"You!" exclaimed Siegfried.

"Get back! this is between us!" yelled Tela as she rushed at Draga, but Draga easily blocked the blow.

"Soul Edge, but how?" cried Tela.

"Don't worry... this is just a lowly phantom! But I assure you it will be back in my possession soon enough," laughed Draga.

Tela fought Draga, but Siegfried saw she was weakened. He jumped in and attack Draga knocking him into the river. "Come on! Let's get out of here!"

At that moment, Endora rushed out of the camp to see what was going on. "Come on, Endora!" yelled Siegfried.

The three warriors ran through the forest hoping to lose Draga.

"Fools you cannot hide from me!" yelled Draga as arose from river.

Out of nowhere he heard a feminine voice "Hahahahaha, how could a weakling like you wield Soul Edge? He looked up and saw a woman clad in azure armor- it was Lust.

She jumped down from the old tower in front of Draga. "Who are you?!" asked Draga.

"My name is Lust and as you can see I'm the new owner of Soul Edge!" said Lust as she raised her sword.

"Heheh, I see you found my old arm, you do realize that blade is unstable?" said Draga.

"Meh, I'll take my chances!" said Lust.

"So, you want to get in my way? Fine! I shall take my right arm back!" yelled Draga as he rushed at Lust.

The two knights faced off in a grueling battle. "You're pretty good, but you can't defeat me, I'm of Dragonic blood!" yelled Draga.

Lust found her sword was indeed too unstable to defeat Draga's. "Okay, that is all for now!" said Lust as she jumped back and melted into the darkness.

"Heheh, eventually that sword will be reunited with me, but I'll worry about that later and then there's my sister, Endora, and their little friend... I'll deal with them later as well. Right now, I need more souls." laughed Draga as he set out once again to hunt human souls.

Off in the forest, Lust was thinking the same thing as Draga. She made her was to a small village and slaughtered all of it's people feeding their souls to the cursed blade. These meager souls did not quench her thirst, however.

"More" she yelled.

To make this blade stable she needed more souls.

**.::~::.**

Meanwhile, Tela, Endora, and Siegfried were on the outside of the village Lust had just attacked.

It was morning, but still dark as a storm was brewing. It began to rain, lightning, and thunder. The three warriors decided to make a cut through the town, but to their horror the streets were covered in blood with not a single soul left alive.

"That monster!" exclaimed Siegfried.

"No, I don't think my brother did this... This massacre was caused by another assailant." said Tela.

"Look at the bodies. The wounds were not made by his Phantom Soul Edge. In fact the wounds look like that of the original Soul Edge," said Endora.

"You're right, but how?" asked Siegfried.

"I don't know, but we best get out of here." said Tela. The three warriors moved on heading for Grandall, but little did they know Lust was watching from the shadows.

"Soon you all shall become a part of me!" laughed Lust as she turned and headed south.

**.::~::.**

Draga had found a small republic with some capable warriors. He wasted no time attacking castle killing everyone in sight. He also managed to find a fragment of Soul Edge which he had obtained after killing the leader of the republic. After absorbing the fragment he was able to sense the location of the others. The closest one he sensed was near Neo Grandall- he would head there immediately.

Siegfried, Tela, and Endora made it to Grandall. Siegfried decided to return to his home to see his wife, Ivy.

Siegfried knocked on the door and Ivy answered. "Well if it isn't my husband back from his journey. Who are your friends?"

"Ivy, listen to me very carefully. You must take up your sword again, Soul Edge had returned," said Siegfried.

"What impossible?!" exclaimed Ivy.

Tela and Endora explained the whole scenario to Ivy. "I must have an meeting with emperor Abelia and the council," said Siegfried.

"I'll go with you," said Ivy.

The four headed to the castle. Since Siegfried was Grandall's best knight, he was easily granted entrance. The four warriors sat and talked the whole thing over with the empero,r Abelia and the prime minister, Luna as well as the rest of the council.

"I knew your father well. I fought alongside and against him in the Mantis War," said Abelia.

"As did I," added Luna.

"Many of our greatest warriors also fought alongside him as well. Daughter of Grandall's savior you have Grandall's support in your quest. Siegfried, Ivy and our other two best warriors will accompany you on your journey," said Abelia.

Abelia called for their other two best warriors, Valkyrie (Mana) and Maxi. She explained the whole situation to them and at first both were reluctant to help.

"Draco is the reason I lost my humanity!" exclaimed Valkyrie.

"Yes, and that monster killed my friends!" added Maxi.

"Yes, but that was when he was controlled by Soul Edge. Draco is the reason this whole Kingdom still exists," said Abelia.

Finally Valkyrie and Maxi agreed to help.

"Warriors, rest up for the night in the castle and start your journey fresh tomorrow," said Luna.

The warriors all turned in for the night, but before the night was over they would have a rude awakening.

Draga made it to the main gates- killing all the guards in his path. The kingdom went on full alert as the troops mobilized. The troops rushed to protect the empire without hesitation.

"Meh, so these were my father's first servants. Well, your usefulness has ended, wretched humans!" yelled Draga as he rushed to face them.

Draga relentlessly attacked all the people in the town as he zeroed in on the fragment of Soul Edge. Just then, Tela was awaked by the battle. She told Abelia to call off her troops. Abelia agreed and even told Siegfried's unit to hold back. Tela made her way through the blood stained town to face Draga. When she found him he had already found the fragment and infused it with Soul Edge.

"Aw, sister... it is you again. I take it you plan to stop me from killing these fools?"

"Yes it's time you die, Draga!" yelled Tela.

"Pathetic! You're a disgrace to our family!" said Draga.

"Am I?! I'm the one that is protecting the innocent- that's what father would have wanted!" exclaimed Tela.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" yelled Draga as he charged at her. He quickly penetrated her guard, stabbed her through her left shoulder, and used the sword to pin her to the ground.

"Now I shall show you your destiny!" yelled Draga as he snapped his fingers. The phantom blade and the spirit sword began to glow. Suddenly an apparition enwrapped in flames came forth and created a fire storm setting the entire town in flames.

"No, Draga! What have you done?!" cried Tela.

"I don't plan to kill you now, sister; but that doesn't mean I can't take something from you!" laughed Draga as he twisted the sword in her shoulder severing her left arm from her body.

"There! Now we are even!" said Draga as he disappeared in to the flames.

Tela was losing blood quickly it began to rain putting out the flames.

"Tela!" yelled Endora as she rushed to the aid of her wounded cousin. "Siegfried! She's over here!"

Siegfried and his unit quickly rushed to her aid and took her inside the castle.

Abelia and the council had survived the assault as the castle had only been slightly burned by the blaze. They had Tela's wound bandaged and were having a metal arm constructed for her.

"I failed the destruction of Grandall is my fault... I'm a disgrace!" cried Tela.

"I don't know what happened out there, but Grandall has been rebuilt once, it can be rebuilt again. There are survivors, our remaining warriors are tending to them as we speak" said Abelia.

"Ma'am we've finished the work on her arm. All we must do is attach it." said Ivy.

"Fine... I'm ready now," said Tela.

The operation was extremely painful as Ivy had to use alchemy to attach Tela's nerves to the armor gauntlet that would serve as her new arm, but in the end the procedure was a success.

"It is actually your soul that moves that arm, I used the remaining life energy in your severed arm and sealed it to this one," said Ivy.

"This is made of armor like my father wore," said Tela.

"Yes, and we've constructed a suite of armor for you like your father's," said Abelia.

Tela dawned the armor- it was pure white with a flowing red cape just like her father's. "Draga, in the name of our mother and father... I shall strike you down!" she yelled into the night sky.

**.::~::.**

In a land far from Grandall, Draga could sense Tela had recovered, but right now this wasn't a concern he was zeroing in on a few fragments of Soul Edge all gathered at the same place. This trail led him to the ruins of the abandoned Bird of Passage's underground lair. Draga fearlessly entered the ruins which had been abandoned for years. The whole place was dark, dank, and covered in moss.

"So, this is were mother was raised," said Draga as he walked down the steps to the remains of the sacrificial chamber. For the years it was worn down an underground river had broken through the walls- half of the room and the rest of the ruins were underwater. Draga walked into the deep water and reached deep into it pulling out five fragments of the demonic blade. He then infused them with his phantom blade.

"I knew those would bring you here," said a familiar voice.

"You! You're starting to annoy me!" groaned Draga as Lust jumped from above before him.

"Relax! I have no intention of killing you," said Lust.

"Meh... like you could anyway!" said Draga confidently.

"So... this is were your mother was raised... My kind of place!" laughed Lust.

"Fool! This place is more than just that!" yelled Draga.

"Oh, I know... Soul Edge has told me all about it. Anyway, I just brought you here to tell you that I'm not going to get in your way while you're searching for the fragments. In fact I propose a partnership," said Lust.

"Like I'd ever work with you! I know what you're thinking, you Soul Edge for yourself! That's not going to happen!" yelled Draga.

"Fine, suit yourself, but remember... you had a choice," said Lust as several suits of armor came to life behind her.

"Dragoons?! But only my father could create those!" exclaimed the stunned Draga.

"Soul Edge has your father's memories etched in it's own... in other words... I know everything your father did!" laughed Lust.

"Curse you!" yelled Draga.

"Save the sword, destroy the rest!" said Lust as she melted into the shadows.

Draga easily defeated the four Dragoon soldiers. "Yes, yes... You've proven yourself to me," said Lust as she watched in the shadows.

"I know you're still here! You had better just keep hiding because you're NO match for me!" yelled Draga as he left the ruins in search of more fragments.

**.::~::.**

Meanwhile, Tela, Endora, Siegfried, Ivy, Maxi, and Valkyrie were preparing to leave on their journey. They said their good-byes to there friends in Grandall and began looking for the many scattered fragments of Soul Edge. Since Tela wielded Soul Calibur she could purify the fragments and infuse them with Soul Calibur. The sword also gave her power to sense the fragments. It was leading Tela to Greece where it sensed three fragments. The warriors began heading for Greece; however, Draga had also sensed these shards.

Lust decided it was time to feed Soul Edge she journeyed to Japan were she wouldn't be troubled by Draga or Tela, and went a rampage killing everyone in her twisted path. She also created a small army of Dragoons to aid her in collecting souls. As she continued her twisted path her body began to change and become more like Soul Edge. Her armor fused with her body and came to life. She gain many abilities Draco had before her such as the power to regenerate. She was slowly becoming more and more powerful.

**.::~::.**

Tela and her fellow travelers finally made it to Greece. Tela told them to wait behind wasting no time she headed for the source of the fragments aura. It was at the old abandoned Eury Dice temple. The three fragments laid untouched in triangle formation, but before they could get to them, Draga jumped down from above and absorbed the three fragments.

"Hahahahahahaha! Fool! You will never obtain any of these fragments!" laughed Draga.

"I'll make you pay, Draga!" yelled Tela raising her left arm.

"Hmmm... I see you have a new arm. Very good, but I have no time to play," said Draga.

Just then, something jumped at Tela from above.

"What?!" exclaimed Tela as the creature attacked.

"Lust!" said Draga as he turned and left Tela alone to face the creature. Tela had blocked the creature's attack with her metal arm.

"A Dragoon?! But how? Only father could transmutate those! Well no matter, you're mine!" yelled Tela as she charged at the creature. Soul Calibur easily took care of the phantom.

Afterwards, Endora and the others rushed into the temple. "A Dragoon?" asked Endora.

"I don't know..." replied Tela.

"Perhaps Draga can create them," said Endora.

"No, this is not Draga's work..." said Tela.

"Did you get the shards?" asked Siegfried.

"No. Draga's searching for them too... We only have one choice... We must split up to obtain the fragments, replied Tela

Tela told each warrior the location of fragments and afterwards they split up to begin the hunt.

Searching Europe they managed to obtain several fragments, but so did Draga. His demonic blade finally transformed into it's larval form- the final battle drew closer and closer in the race against Soul Edge. After all the fragments were collected in Europe, both Tela and Draga sensed a mass of them in Japan. Some of them seemed to have been collected by someone else. All of the warriors made their way towards Asia. Tela was going after the many shards that were in the same area the others went after single shards.

**.::~::.**

Siegfried made his way to the location of a shard the remains of the Ling-Sheng Su temple. However, upon entering he witness more of the creatures like Tela had slain in Greece. Siegfried attacked the beasts without hesitation they're were easily one hundred of them, but in the end Siegfried defeated them all and took the shard. He then decided Tela would need his help so he moved on to find her. Ivy too had ran into some resistance at the old Lotus Garden, but she too was able to destroy the threats and obtain a shard. Valkyrie obtained a shard at the old Proving grounds and Maxi found one in Egypt.

Tela headed for the ruins of the Kunpaetku Shrine. She entered the old ruin, sensing several shards in the same place. She came up on the shards and purified them.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the wielder of Soul Calibur," said a tainted sounding voice.

"Who are you?" asked Tela.

"They call me Lust and I want to see if you're worthy of that sword!" exclaimed Lust as she drew her Demon Knife. Lust had decided not to show her true intension to Tela yet so she had assumed human form and wasn't wielding Soul Edge. The two battled for a short time, but Tela managed to knock Lust into the waters. After defeating her Tela left to reunite with her friends at the Indian port, but she had a very bad feeling about this girl she'd just fought- she'd defiantly survived, but there was something very strange about her.

"So... that's the power of the spirit sword..." said Lust a she watched Tela leave the shrine.

**.::~::.**

Meanwhile, Draga entered the Silk Road ruins he found a bit of opposition in a band of thieves that had found the shard thinking it was of value they decided it was worth fighting for. Draga slaughtered the men, took the shard, and then he started to move on.

"Stop right there!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Endora..." muttered Draga.

"Draga! Please, stop this!" cried Endora.

"And what will happen if I don't?" asked Draga arrogantly.

"I'll... I'll..." Endora didn't know what to say.

"You don't have the courage to-" Before Draga realized it her snake sickle pierced him through the back. "Arg! Curse you, Endora!"

Draga managed to get free and attacked Endora. He quickly gained the advantage and defeated Endora.

"I'll have pity on your soul, but that is it..." said Draga as he walked away leaving Endora to bleed to death.

**.::~::.**

Meanwhile, at the India Port Siegfried, Ivy, Tela, Maxi, and Valkyrie met up, but because Endora wasn't there they automatically thought she's ran into Draga. They quickly headed to the Silk Road ruins. There they found Endora near death; they quickly took her to a nearby town to treat her injuries. Upon treating her, Ivy was certain she'd make a full recovery, but it would take time, so Ivy would stay behind with her while the others traveled to Japan in search of the final fragments.

Draga already made it to Japan he sensed many fragments in the same place; so, he quickly went to this source. He found himself facing a army of Dragoons.

"I thought Lust was behind this," said Draga as he effortlesly destroyed them.

He made his way to an abandoned palace. He knocked down the doors and entered. There he found Lust with the fragments behind her. "I thought you said you wouldn't get in my way. Well, no matter," said Draga.

"You've got it all wrong, Draga. I collected these shards for you. The Dragoons were just a test," said Lust.

"Fine. I shall take them then, but don't think this makes me your lap dog," replied Draga.

"Not at all," said Lust as Draga absorbed the shards. Afterwards Soul Edge morphed into it's cocoon form.

"Yes, just a few more... and then it shall be complete!" laughed Draga.

"Good luck, Draga," said Lust with a smirk as Draga left.

**.::~::.**

The three remaining fragments were located at the Jurakudi Villa, Mt. Fuji, and the Underground Buddhist Sanctum. Tela headed for Mt. Fuji, Siegfried and Maxi headed for the Villa, and Valkyrie headed for the Buddhist Sanctum.

Upon entering the Sanctum Valkyrie was attacked by Dragoons. With her holy blade she was easily able to destroy them, but then she sensed a dark presents.

"So you're the one behind the Dragoons," said Valkyrie.

"Guilty as sinned!" said Lust.

"I sense Soul Edge's foul presents in you... There is no turning back for you now," said Valkyrie as she charged at Lust.

Valkyrie fought her hardest, but in the end she was defeated by Lust.

"You're not human are you? Soul Edge has completely taken over you..." said Valkyrie.

"I have given myself to Soul Edge. Unlike that fool Draco... I accepted it's power!" said Lust.

"How dare you!" yelled Valkyrie she mustered one final attack that cut Lust in half, but Valkyrie could only watch in horror as she regenerated.

"You have all the powers Draco had..." said Valkyrie.

"Yes, and even more than that! Soul Edge's memories are my memories! Now it's time for you to die!" laughed Lust as she finished Valkyrie off with a fatal blow.

**.::~::.**

Meanwhile, Siegfried and Maxi ran into some resistance in Dragoons, but managed to obtain the fragment. Tela entered the base of Mt. Fuji. She was being lead to the Sacred Lava Bed inside of the mountain. As she entered she knew Draga was already there.

"I'm impressed you made it this far, sister. Not bad at all, but you're to late for the shard for I've already absorbed it... and I plan to take all of the shards back from you, as well as Soul Calibur itself," said Draga.

"I cannot allow you to possess the true power of Soul Edge, Draga," said Tela.

"You don't have a choice!" said Draga as he charged at her. Tela blocked his bow and held off his sword.

Draga punched her with his stolen right arm- the blow sent Tela backwards, but she managed to catch her balance before she fell into the lava. Draga rushed to attack again, but she avoided the blow and countered. She sliced through the face of Draga's helmet cutting his cheek. Draga simply licked the blood and smiled.

"You're power is impressive... I will give you that," said Draga as he tried to attack again. Tela was able to block his blow and this time using her metal arm managed to land a blow on Draga which caught him of balance. Tela quickly followed up with her Sky Splitter technique which sent Draga flying, then slashed him again making him land right in the lava bed.

"Brother, not even you could have survived that..." said Tela as she left the mountain.

She was wrong, however. After she left, Draga arose from his fiery grave. "I underestimated you sister, but it won't happen again," said Draga.

**.::~::.**

Tela met up with Siegfried and Maxi, but Valkyrie was missing, so they went to the Buddhist Sanctum. When they arrived they found Valkyrie's lifeless body.

"That monster!" yelled Maxi.

"This wasn't Draga's doing... Look at the cuts on her body..." said Siegfried.

The three warriors took Valkyrie's body with them, then met up with Ivy and Endora. After they buried valkyrie they decided to head back to Europe as Tela felt led to return there for some reason.

**.::~::.**

Meanwhile, Lust was preparing for the next phase of her plan. She would return to Europe and attack the remains of Neo Grandall, but first she would meet up with someone. She located the dwelling of Chester, the tyrant that had been one of the main instigators of the Mantis War. She managed to convince him to aid her in her attack on Grandall. Chester accompanied her to the remains of the Grandall Empire.

Draga too was on his way back to Europe. He made a stop at Ostrhensinburg to pay respects to his mother and father, then he headed off. It was time for him to find Lust, and take Soul Edge from her.

Soon after Draga left the crumbled remains of the castle, Tela and her unit arrived there. Like Draga had before her, Tela visited her mother and father's graves while Endora visited her parents grave. They decided to camp at the crumbled castle for the night. While everyone was asleep Tela was awakened by the spirts of her mother and father. They told her that Grandall was in grave danger and that the Soul Edge had fully awaked. Without even waking up the others Tela headed for Grandall.

Lust along with Chester and the Dragoons had already started their attack on Grandall. The people were unable to put up much of a fight. Even with Abelia, Luna, and General Ryutiger's experience it seemed Grandall would fall, but Draga soon entered the fray destroying Dragoon, after Dragoon until he eventually he came up on Chester.

"Who are you?" asked Draga.

"You may not know me, but I know you. You're the son of that fool that destroyed my plans! Well my vengeance will soon be complete~ He and all his men are dead thanks to me!" laughed Chester.

"Please, if my father could beat you before he attained his great power, then I can destroy you now and avenge my family!" yelled Draga as he charged at Chester. The two men fought in a long and grueling battle, but in the end he Draga managed to defeat Chester.

"Die with regret, you fool! This is for my family!" yelled Draga as he beheaded Chester.

Tela rushed to the ruins of Grandall to see it in a blaze. In anger Tela rushed through the enemy ranks like a fire storm destroying every Dragoon in her path. As she advanced further she saw a woman clad in azure armor.

"So... you're the one my mother and father told me of... Turn and face me, demon!" yelled Tela.

"It's nice to finally meet you... Tela Williams," said Lust as her eyes glowed ominously.

Draga was headed to face off with Lust, but when he made it to her he saw that Tela was already preparing to engage her. 'Hmm... I'll just set this one out,' thought Draga.

Draga looked on as Tela and Lust battled. At first the two seemed even, but then Tela dealt a blow to Lust that cut her right arm off, but Tela could only watch in horror as her arm regenerate. Lust launched a counter attack, but Tela managed to catch the blow with her metal arm.

"How did you get these powers?!" exclaimed Tela.

"Memories of that foolish father of yours. He was a powerful man, but a fool for allowing his love for that wretched servant to get in his way! He deserved his fate!" laughed Lust.

"How dare you! My father was a great man and I shall not allow you to speak of him like that! yelled Tela.

Suddenly, Draga rushed in and attacked Lust.

"Noone and I mean noone speaks that way of my mother and father!" yelled Draga.

"Brother?!" exclaimed Tela.

"Sister... she is powerful... For now we should work together," said Draga.

"Yes... it's truce," said Tela as the two shook hands.

"Now Lust it's time for your end!"yelled the two siblings.

Lust did prove powerful even though she was facing both of the Williams siblings. She managed to deal Tela a blow that made her metal arm shatter. Tela could no longer wield her weapon effectively- she had only one choice. She de-purified the shards of Soul Edge and tossed them to Draga.

"Draga... use those to send that thing back to were it came from!"

"Yes! I've been waiting for this day... for too long!" yelled Draga as he absorbed the fragments.

The two evil knights face off, but Lust still had the power to regenerate thus Draga wasn't able to do any damage to her, even cutting her into pieces didn't work. Lust dealt a mighty blow to Draga knocking him to the ground.

"Now you small become a part of me!" cackled Lust.

"Not today!" yelled Draga as he grabbed Soul Edge.

"Now... come back to me!" yelled Draga.

"No! What are you doing?!" cried Lust.

Draga's false arm burst into flames and his old arm returned. It began to glow and he landed a mighty blow which finished Lust off.

"Arg! I... Can't... regenerate! Why?!" exclaimed Lust.

"Because... even your blade is under my control now," said Draga as the two blades melded together and became one once more.

Lust smiled and uttered her final words. "Well... played.... Draga..."

After Draga saw Lust had finally fallen he turned to Tela. She was ready to die, but Draga didn't attack as she expected he would.

"Our truce is over, but I won't attack a weakened opponent We shall face off at Ostrhensinburg when you're one-hundred percent," said Draga as he took his leave.

As he left Endora and the others arrived. Tela asked Ivy if she could repair her metalic arm. After inspecting the damage Ivy found she could easily repair it.

"Once again... I've failed..." said Tela.

"No, Grandall will survive this," said Abelia.

"Maybe so... but... it as really Draga that saved us all..." replied Tela.

"Perhaps your brother's not as wicked as one would think..." said Ryutiger.

"I'd like to think of it that way..." sighed Tela.

At dawn Ivy had completely repaired Tela's artificial arm. Tela armed herself with Soul Calibur and prepared to head back to Ostrheinsburg. She ordered everyone to stay behind this time for this was her battle to fight alone. Despite fearing for her they all honored her wishes. They watched as Tela rode into the sunset to face her brother in the final battle of the Soul Blades.

**.::~::.**

Tela headed for the castle when she arrived she saw Draga standing at their parents' graves.

"Yes, mother and father she shall bare witness to the final battle," said Draga as he turned. "Now sister it is time!"

The siblings charged at in each other and began clashing their weapons each blow canceling the other out. Draga used his claw against Tela's metal arm and the two had a power struggle, but Tela broke free before Draga could shatter her arm. Sparks flew from their blades as they clashed. The spirits of their entire family watched from the afterlife as the two fought.

Finally, Draga stopped. "Alright you've proven your worth, but it's over now!" yelled Draga as those words left his lips Soul Edge and Soul Calibur began glowing. Soul Calibur was pulled from Tela's hand and it merged with Soul Edge. "Yes... now it is complete!" yelled Draga as the blade came in his hand. Tela was in a bad position as she was now weaponless she quickly headed for her parent's grave and reached for the hilt of her father's zweihander 'Faust' which was imbedded in his tombstone. As she grabbed the blade it was as if time stood still, then her mother and father appeared before her once again.

"Why was Soul Calibur absorbed, father?!"

"This was destined my child," said Draco.

"Tela, take Ixion." said Tira as she handed the blade to her daughter.

"Soul Calibur may have left you, but we haven't," said Draco.

Suddenly, the two weapons melded into a single zweihander.

"Behold, Alondite! "Now go, and free your brother and all the souls trapped by Soul Edge!" said the two spirits in unison as the vanished.

Moments later, Tela found herself back in the battle with Aldondite in her hands.

"How?!" exclaimed Draga. No matter, I have the ultimate sword!" yelled Draga as he charged at her and swung Soul Edge with all his strength, but Tela blocked the attack.

"That sword! Were did it come from?!" exclaimed Draga as Soul Edge was knocked out of his hand, then Tela slashed through Draga's body. Draga roared in pain as he fell to the ground.

"It's over, sister... Finish me," said Draga.

Tela just turned and walked over to Soul Edge. "Those poor souls trapped in darkness for so long..." said Tela as she raised her sword, but before she could land a blow the sword's energy knocked her back.

Suddenly, she found herself in Chaos and Night Terror, the spirit of Soul Edge stood before her. The beast used it's death beam, but Tela avoided it.

"You who has caused so much pain... Come! I shall end this right here and right now!" yelled Tela.

Tela fought her hardest, but she was grossly out powered much like her father before her. She couldn't beat the creature alone, but if this was the end, then ashe would at least go out fighting. She managed to land a few blows, but the creature just seemed to shrug them off. Night Terror grabbed and broke her metal arm then slammed her into the ground. Tela struggled to her feet covered in blood.

"Mother... father... I've failed you," said Tela.

Both Tela and Night Terror had been so caught up in the battle that they had forgotten about Draga. Draga's sanity had returned now that Soul Edge was absent as he rose to his feet he heard his mother and father's voices.

"Draga, you must help your sister!"

Draga's mind suddenly was clear and he regained his humanity.

Despite his injuries, Draga jumped up and grabbed Alondite which had been knocked right in front of him. He charged at Night Terror who was about to finish Tela off. Draga stabbed the creature in the chest, but he wasn't able to destroy the monster alone... Tela arose and also grabbed the hilt of the sword. Night Terror screamed in agony as it's body disbursed into nothingness. The siblings found themselves back at the ruins of Ostrhensinburg with Soul Edge sitting before them.

"Now be free!" yelled the two siblings as they crushed Soul Edge with Alondite. A beautiful aura surrounded Alondite as it smashed through Soul Edge shattering it. Souls that had been entrapped for centuries were freed and were finally able to pass on to the afterlife.

Draco and Tira appeared to their children once again. "Children, you have done well and fulfilled our vision. You have freed the world from Soul Edge." Their words echoed as they vanished in the mist.

Afterwards, Endora, Siegfried, Ivy, Maxi, and the others arrived seeing Draga and Tela standing together triumphant. They all stood together looking up at a beautiful aura in the sky that had been caused by all the entrapped souls' liberation. After the aura faded, they all returned to Grandall.

It was over for now; both Draco and Tira had fulfilled the destruction of Soul Edge though their love just as Draco had foresaw it. Grandall was soon rebuilt and peace was restored throughout the lands. Seeking to keep the lands safe from any of Soul Edge's remaining corruption, Draga, Tela, and Endora joined Grandall's army and dedicated their lives to fight for peace. The love for battle was a trait Tela and Draga had inherited from both their parents and they would follow the same path as their parents had- the road ahead of them would lead to many more great battles.


	17. Chapter 17

**Soul corrupt and terror wrought. Cast in the name of god, ye not guilty...**

Our story begins one year after Soul Edge was shattered. One stormy night in land not far from Grandall, an alchemist returned to his home very excited as he had found a fragment of Soul Edge- a sword that had been said to have been completely destroyed a year ago. Restoring weapons was his passion and using his knowledge, the man was sure he could restore the legendary sword. He looked around the room noticing all the weapons he had restored, and then he went to his most favored prize, two strange twin swords he had found in the charred remains of a castle. The swords were broken and burned when he found them, but he was easily able to restore them with alchemy. Little did he know, these were no ordinary blades; they were the legendary Atropos swords used by Draco's father, Lord Daemon. When Soul Edge was shattered, Lord Daemon's soul had been freed from it's prison and returned to the twin swords- using them as a vessel once more. The man grasped the blades and suddenly, the dormant soul within them awoke. Sensing the fragment of the demonic blade, it began speaking to the man silently. Daemon's vile spirit possessed the man and thus gained his knowledge of alchemy.

**.::~::.**

Meanwhile in the crumbled remains of Ostrheinsburg castle, the former dark knight, Draga laid sleeping. As he slept, a storm soon touched down of the castle and he began to dream. He was in the castle, but it was restored his mother was there as was Tela. Draga was happy and couldn't believe his eyes, but soon his dream became a nightmare for suddenly, a knight clad in black armor with a claw for a right arm bursted into the castle. He held Soul Edge in hand and turned to slaughter Draga's family. Draga saw his sword before him and tried to pick it up, but to his horror he was a child again and could not lift the sword. The dark knight went up to Tela and Tira who seemed not to notice him at all. Draga tried to scream, but couldn't as the knight raised Soul Edge and prepared to strike. At that moment Draga awoke in a cold sweat. He looked around the room. After seeing everything was normal he rose to his feet and looked out the castle window.

"Mother... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry for everything I've done."

Lately he had been tormented by memories of all the sins he had committed- it had been a year since Soul Edge had been shattered, but Draga still felt as if it still lived. Not only that but he couldn't stop having nightmares of his mother's death. His mind was full of torment and pain, but soon Draga would find the reason for these nightmares...

**.::~::.**

As Draga struggled with his tormented mind, the possessed alchemist carried out the evil spirit's wishes. First he took the fragment of Soul Edge and created a seal around it, then he preformed an ancient alchemic ritual offering up his body to create Daemon a new one. The alchemist's body was torn apart and in it's place appeared Daemon, restored in flesh and blood.

"Ah... finally... after these years... I'm finally free!" laughed Daemon.

Wasting no time, he used his own blood and some of the alchemist's remains called forth his most loyal servant Lector's soul from the netherworld. The soul infused with the materials and Lector was restored just as he master was.

"Master, thank you for reviving me," said Lector.

"No need to praise me, my loyal servant. I need your services again," said Daemon.

"Master, I thank you, but I must ask why do you need me?" asked Lector.

"All will be revealed soon. Just follow me," replied Daemon.

The two headed to the crumbled remains outside of Grandall. Daemon headed straight for shattered suit of armor.

"Yes... Lust, I knew you were still here," said Daemon with a grin.

He made an alchemic circle around not only the shard of Soul Edge but Lust's armor as well. After the ritual was complete, two new demonic looking blades appeared and Lust's armor was restored as was the body that once was inside.

"I'm alive?!" asked Lust in awe.

"Yes, and now you serve Lord Daemon, the new holder of Soul Edge!" laughed Daemon.

Lust didn't really care about this fool, but he seemed powerful, and this new Soul Edge had just been made and was barely even worthy of it's title. It would need to feed on blood before it would even be able to feed on souls. Lust decided to go along with these two for now, but once the time was ripe; she would take what was hers.

Daemon handed Lust her Demon Knife zweihander and smiled. "Now... let us go and wreak terror upon the world!"

The three decided to use the remains of an old castle that Draga had attack while he was possessed by Soul Edge as their stronghold. Using his new knowledge of alchemy, Daemon created an army of emotionless homunclus soldiers. These homunculi had no self will and thus would make perfect servants. In the end he also restored another vile soul he met while imprisoned inside of Soul Edge- Tira's elder brother, Trace. Because at the moment of his death he was inhuman, Daemon was easily ably to make him a body from the many corpses in this land. Trace was most grateful and agreed to help Daemon in his quest. Soon this new collective of evil would make their presents known to the world.

**.::~::.**

The night faded as the sun rose; Tela awoke and prepared to go visit her brother whom she hadn't seen in awhile. Though she knew he brother meant well, she didn't know why he thought he had to stay in the crumbled remains of Ostrheinsburg castle. To many it was a place to be feared because it was so associated with Soul Edge.

"Draga, why can't you just let go?" muttered Tela as she left her home.

Ostrheinsburg wasn't far from Tela's home so Tela took her time. She looked around and saw birds flying and she sat and listened to them sing for a few minutes. To Tela the world was a beautiful place, though she had trained for combat all her life, she was a peaceful soul just like her father. There had not been war since Soul Edge's destruction, but wanting to still use her combat skills for peace Tela had enlisted in the Grandall's army along with her brother and the friends she had made in her quest to destroy Soul Edge.

Soon Tela found herself at Ostrheinsburg's entrance. She first stopped and place flowers she'd picked on the way over graves of her family, then she turned and headed for the castle. Tela entered it's doors and headed for the room that she figured Draga would be in. When she entered he was sitting there just has he had been the last time she had visited him. She looked upon him for a minute his flesh was scared from writing he had unscripted upon his flesh. Each one represented a sin he had committed. He also wore chains which were all connected to a massive sword he himself had forged called Testament. This sword had inscriptions of the seven deadly sins on one side and the seven contrary virtues on the other. Tela hated to see her brother this way- still tormented by something that was not truly his fault...

Draga raised his head and smiled. "Sister, what brings you here?"

"Just a visit, brother." replied Tela.

"I don't know why you even care for me after all the things I've done..." said Draga as he lowered his head.

"Draga, you must get over this... it wasn't you... it was... Soul Edge..." said Tela.

"I...I cannot..." replied Draga.

Tela sat down beside her brother and hugged him. Shortly after, the siblings began reminiscing about their lives as children. Everything in the castle brought back memories to both of them though it was now broken and crumbled.

**.::~::.**

Meanwhile, Daemon was planning an attack on a nearby village. He rallied his soulless troops and accompanied by his cohorts he made his attack. The village was defenseless and weak. Daemon was merely making his presents known. However, he did not count on Endora being in this village. After seeing the obviously inhuman creatures, Endora thought of Soul Edge, but that was impossible or was it? Although she wanted to help the people she decided her best course of action would be to get Draga and Tela. Grandall's Generals could easily handle this. Endora knew Tela was supposed to be visiting Draga, so she headed straight for Ostrheinsburg castle. She ran as fast as she could. Being trained in the art of ninjisu she was fast, but she doubted she would make it in time- she had to hurry.

**.::~::.**

In the outskirts of Europe, a warrior was preparing to make her return. Sophitia had sensed Soul Edge a year ago, but it then faded away, but now she sensed it again. Hephaestus appeared to her in a dream and told her that someone was attempting to create a new Soul Edge and she was needed to stop it. Joining her would be her sister, Cassandra, Raphael, and his foster daughter, Amy; all of which had moved to this land after Draco told them they needed to hide when Soul Edge returned. Someone had also sent word of the attack on the small village to Siegfried, Ivy, and Maxi. Though this wasn't a large scale attack, Siegfried felt a pain in his right arm- he knew Soul Edge had something to do with this. Siegfried and his wife Ivy met up with Maxi and the three made their way towards the village as well.

**.::~::.**

As Draga and Tela sat talking, Endora rushed to the castle gates. She rushed into the castle and ran up the stairs screaming Tela and Draga's names. The two siblings came out of the room and saw Endora was out of breath she'd obviously came a long way.

"Tela! Draga! A village a small ways from here is under attack they need us!" exclaimed Endora.

"You seem panicked, Endora... Is their something more?" asked Tela.

"Yes...I think Sou-Soul Edge is back..." replied Endora.

"It can't be..." said Tela.

"Were it so easy..." interrupted Draga.

"What do you know of this, brother?" asked Tela.

"For many nights... I've had nightmares... I knew the evil blade was still gripping to life... it is a part of me after all..." replied Draga.

"Endora, we must go then!" exclaimed Tela.

"Wait. I'm going with you. I may finally a chance to for redemption... If I send Soul Edge to it's end or I die trying... I will finally have some peace," said Draga.

"Brother, please don't talk like that... Look what you've done to yourself. You're chained to your weapon and your flesh has so many self-inflicted scars..." said Tela.

"My sins are of no concern to you, sister. Now... lets go!" said Draga drawing his great sword.

The three warriors left the castle and headed for the village. Also heading for the battle field was Siegfried, Ivy, and Maxi. Sophitia, Cassandra, Raphael, and Amy also made their way to this place. Soon the ten warriors would all meet under the star of destiny.

**.::~::.**

Meanwhile, the village itself was utterly destroyed. Daemon, Lector, and Lust pulled out trusting Trace along with some of their soldiers would clean up the stragglers. Trace delighted in killing every living thing in his path, but eventually Sophitia, Cassandra, Raphael, and Amy made it to the burning land. The four allies were greeted by a mass of inhuman soldiers that instantly tried to attack them.

"Looks like we have quite a few enemies and a small amount of help," said Cassandra.

"We will succeed... The god's will protect us!" replied Sophitia.

"I hope your faith is not misplaced, Sophitia," said Raphael turning to Amy "Amy, I hope your training with me has paid off,"

"Don't worry, father it has," replied Amy.

At first slicing through the resistance was easy for the four, but it seemed for every enemy cut down two more took it's place.

"Curses! At this rate we'll never get through!" exclaimed Raphael as he disemboweled one of the homunculus soldiers.

"We'll get through, you shall see." said Sophitia.

They fought cutting down enemy after enemy, but finally they found themselves surrounded. They were about to give up hope, but as the creatures closed in a warrior emerged from the shadows and began ruthlessly attacking the monsters. Sophitia looked at the warrior as he fought. Could it be? He favored Draco in appearance.

"Die with regret you pathetic fools!" yelled the young man as he cut several of the beasts in half. Despite their numbers they all fell to him.

The man stood as if in a trance. Sophitia did not know whether she or the others should approach him or not.

Suddenly, a voice called out "Draga were are you?"

The young knight turned and yelled back "Over here, sister!"

Seconds later, two girls approached. One was dressed in a cloak and the other in white armor. The one wearing white armor had teal hair which reminded Sophitia of Tira.

"Brother, you're not the least bit rusty at combat I see... You left us in the dust!" laughed Tela.

"Sorry to interrupt, but are you friend or foe?" asked Raphael.

"Depends. Are you responsible for this? asked the teal haired girl.

Suddenly, more enemies surrounded them.

"To answer your question... No, they are." said Raphael. The seven warriors stood ready to battle for now they were allies.

**.::~::.**

Meanwhile not far from the burning land, Siegfried, Ivy, and Maxi collected some troops from a nearby town and headed to the village. They soon entered the village and began fighting the enemy despite know they were obviously inhuman. Eventually, Siegfried, Ivy, and Maxi noticed others were fighting on the other side of the village, so they rushed to their aid. They were surprised to see not only Tela, Draga, and Endora, but Sophitia, Cassandra, Raphael, and Amy as well. Each was a familiar face to them. "

Siegfried, Ivy, Maxi are we glad to see you!" exclaimed Tela.

Together they depleted the enemies, but it was obvious some were still lurking through the burning remains.

"Tela, you're a commander in the army; so, I must ask what's going on here?" asked Siegfried.

"To be honest... I don't know sir... but I'm thinking Soul Edge is somehow involved..." Tela replied.

"We must find the root of this problem!" added Draga.

"Wait, before we all go barbarically slaying every enemy in sight I have questions for you three. I know everyone here, and I'm sure Amy, Sophitia, and Cassandra are also pondering this, but who are you three? asked Raphael.

"Well, I'm Tela and this is Draga. We're the children of Draco and Tira Williams," replied Tela.

"And I am Endora, daughter of Drake and Jynx Williams," added Endora.

"Draco and Tira? I think we all know both of them well. Draco was the one that sealed Soul Edge years ago," said Sophitia.

"This is great; we surly can win with them on our side! Hephaestus is watching over us!" added Cassandra.

"Tell me, how are your mother and father?" asked Sophitia.

"They're no longer with us..." said Tela lowering here head.

"I see... you have my condolences," said Sophitia.

"Enough! We must hurry if we're to find the root of this problem... we must split up!" exclaimed Draga.

"I agree with Draga," added Siegfried. Each of them went their separate ways as the soldiers continued to fight any groups of stragglers.

Draga felt he was on the right track as he rushed through the burning village cutting through any enemies that opposed him. Little did he know, he would soon learn more about his family's past and it would effect his very future. As Draga rushed through the fire he suddenly stopped in his tracks. He looked around and saw all the destruction- it reminded him of his own sins. He fell to his knees and looked at his weapon, then he began reciting the seven deadly sins on the right side of the blade. Draga began remembering his mother; although he also missed his father, he never truly understood his motives. Why did he pass the sword that caused him so much pain to him and why had he trained him so hard if his destiny was to have slaughter so many?

Mother... what have I done? All those lives and souls I took, what have I done? Why father... why did you pass me Soul Edge, why?"

Suddenly, he saw what appeared to be a person emerge from the flames. He noticed it wasn't human- it was the very dark knight from his dreams.

"Draga... you will pay for what you've done!" exclaimed the apparition.

"What...what are you?" asked Draga who was paralyzed with fear.

"I am the monument to all your sins!" said the knight has it raised it's weapon. Draga looked and couldn't believe his eyes it was Soul Edge. Draga closed his eyes ready to die, but after a short time he opened them to see the apparition was gone. Draga was still not alone however, lurking in the shadows above was Trace.

"Hmm... I sense a strong aura emanating from him... it looks like I will have to destroy him!" laughed the assassin as he jumped to attack.

Draga heard him however, and managed to avoid his sneak attack. "Who are you?" asked Draga.

"It doesn't matter for soon you will be dead!" said Trace.

Draga looked at the man's weapon- he couldn't believe his eyes.

"A ring blade?" muttered Draga.

"You seem surprised. What is so intriguing to you? asked Trace.

"That weapon, my mother...she used a weapon like that, were did you get it?" asked Draga.

"Mother? Tell me... what's your mother's name?" asked Trace.

"Her name was Tira Williams, not that it's any of your business," replied Draga.

"Hahaha! How befitting... You're my foolish sister's son? How ironic it will be that I shall be the one to kill you! But before I do... did the 'was' meant that she's dead, correct? That is equally excellent, but I must ask was your father that demonic knight who clad himself in black armor? You know... the one who wielded Soul Edge? asked Trace.

"I don't know what you're talking about. My father had Soul Edge, but he was a man not a demonic knight!" said Draga.

"I see... you probably never saw him transform then..." said Trace.

"Transform?!" exclaimed Draga.

"Enough talk! You can ask your mother and father about your past after I send you to meet them in the afterlife!" exclaimed Trace as he raised his weapon.

Draga did the same, but he planned not to kill Trace, but to defeat him to get answers...answers he longed for...

The two warriors charged at each other and clashed their weapons. "You have impressive skills, but that will not save you!" said Trace as he threw Draga back.

"You... you know about my family! I want answers!" yelled Draga as he rushed at Trace. Trace blocked the blow.

"Who or what are you?" asked Draga.

Trace jumped back. "Since you'll be dead in a few seconds... I suppose it won't hurt to tell you. My name is Trace and in life I was second in command of the Bird of Passage, but after the chain of command fell, your grandfather... my father was killed, so I took command. I waited for my chance... following an ancient prophecy I took your mother to preform a ritual that would give me ultimate power, but that father of yours stopped me and fed my soul to Soul Edge. I remained trapped there until it was shattered. Now Lord Daemon has brought me back as a homunculi and together we shall rule this world!" cackled Trace.

"I see. Well... thank you for the information, but now it looks like I'll have no choice, but to destroy you," said Draga.

"Just try, nephew! I will do to you what I should have done to your pathetic mother!" laughed Trace.

"You insolent fool! Noone will speak about my mother that way and live!" yelled Draga.

The two began clashing weapons, but in the end Trace was no match for Draga's enraged state. He could only block despite Draga wielding a massive weapon he swung it with ease. Trace took a mortal blow and fell to the ground.

"Now this is over!" yelled Draga as he raised his sword to finish of Trace.

Suddenly, he heard Tela yelling his name "Draga!"

As Draga turned Trace attacked and knocked him to the ground, luckily his armor absorbed the blow so his flesh was unharmed.

"We will meet again boy, but next time, you shall perish!" exclaimed Trace as he vanished into the shadows.

"Draga, who was that?" asked Tela.

Draga rose to his feet and walked passed her. "A ghost, Tela; something from mother's past... something that should have died a long time ago..." replied Draga.

"What do you mean?" asked Tela, but before Draga could answer they heard the sounds of an oncoming army.

Grandall's leadership had sent a large army to ward off the invaders of this village, but when they arrived they saw it was over. Before they could leave Draga ordered them to stay- they had to obey as Draga out ranked all of them.

"There's more to this... that man... is not the only one behind this... I'm sure Soul Edge is involved somehow... We must strike now! I know where their stronghold is... it's a castle I attacked when I was possessed by Soul Edge... I sense it's presents there even now... getting stronger every second... We cannot allow them to cause anymore damage!" exclaimed Draga.

"Who? Who are you talking about, brother?" asked Tela.

"Who they are is not important... This could be a trap, but as a commanding officer I order you troops to accompany me. As for the rest of you do as you will," said Draga. Though noone knew what was going on they all decided to follow Draga as he seemed really serious about this.

**.::~::.**

Meanwhile, Trace returned to Lord Daemon's castle.

"Master." said Trace as he bowed to Daemon.

"Yes... servant?" asked Daemon.

"I have found something that may interest you. The son of the warrior that once wielded Soul Edge, the warrior named Draco. I'm sure he'll be here soon... I'm not sure how many reinforcements he'll bring though," replied Trace

"Excellent! I see you've found my grandson! This is wonderful for his blood is tainted by Soul Edge, the very taste of it could restore the blade! He will most likely bring my two granddaughters with him as well as some troops. They stand no chance against us! Prepare to greet them! Bring my grandson to me and kill the rest!" barked Daemon.

The homunculi Immediately lined up with Trace, Lector, and Lust lined up in front. They headed out to the ruins around the castle- this place would be host to a bloody battle...

**.::~::.**

In the charred village more reinforcements arrived on horse back. The soldiers got off their steads and went to Draga and Tela for information. After they were informed two soldiers stepped down and offered Tela and Draga their steads.

Tela took one, but Draga passed on the offer as he pulled a flute from the carrying belt he wore. He played the flute and not long after a Draco's dragon, Andreal came and landed in the village.

"You can control Andreal?" asked Tela.

"Sure. What do you think I've been doing with all the time I have, sister?" replied Draga as he climbed on the beast's back, afterwards they headed for the castle- it wouldn't take long to reach it. Draga could see the enemy had prepared for their arrival.

"Forward, warriors! And fear not pain nor death!" ordered Draga.

At that moment, everyone following him began charging to the remains of the crumbled castle. They entered the castle grounds and engaged the enemy. Tela found herself facing a familiar face- it was Lust. Tela couldn't believe he eyes as the warrior she saw die a year ago charged at her, but Tela didn't let this stop her she jumped from her steads back and began clashing swords with the demonic knight.

Draga flew above on his Dragon steed ordering him to breath his flames upon the enemy. Draga soon saw Trace, but Trace had prepared for his arrival and tossed his ring blade at Draga. Draga avoided it, but had to jump from Andreal's back to do so. Being obedient Andreal continued to fight as he knew what to do. Draga landed in the courtyard. He surveyed at his surroundings and saw a statue of Grandall's savior his father, Draco. He soon heard the sounds of weapons clashing so he headed in that direction. A small unit was fighting the enemy on the other side of the courtyard. Draga entered the fray and easily dispatched all opposition.

Afterwards the commanding soldier approached Draga. "Sir, do you mind if we follow you?"

"Just don't get in my way," replied Draga.

"Sir, yes sir!" yelled the soldier as he and his unit followed Draga into the next battle.

**.::~::.**

Meanwhile, Tela continued to battle Lust, but when Lust saw Endora, Siegfried, Ivy, Maxi, Sophitia, Cassandra, Raphael, and Amy entering the fray she retreated.

"You coward!" yelled Tela.

"Tela, was that who I think it was?" asked Siegfried.

"Yes... it was Lust. I smell Soul Edge's work all over this now," replied Tela.

"I don't understand. We all saw you and draga shatter it a year ago; all the souls were even freed. So how?" asked Endora.

"It's possible a fragment somehow survived... It's more than likely weak, but someone is obviously trying to revive it," replied Sophitia.

"Well, we shall not allow it!" exclaimed Tela.

"You're right! We must keep moving!" said Raphael. With that said, the nine warriors continued on cutting through all enemies in their path.

**.::~::.**

Draga continued to fight along with the troops that had followed him they eventuall ran into another unit, but they also found themselves outnumbered. Draga fearlessly battled the homunculi slaughtering them all, but after it was over he saw all of the soldiers were dead. Draga closed each of their eyes shut and started to move on. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"How touching the son of a murder and a monster caring for such meaningless lives!" laughed Trace as he emerged from the shadows.

"All life is precious," said Draga.

"This coming from someone who has the seven deadly sins inscribed on their blade. You've obviously had a dark past. Let me guess... the seven contrary virtues on the other side represent your need for atonement? Fool! You're a monster just like your parents! There is no atonement for you!" yelled Trace.

"No, there isn't, but it doesn't matter if I am saved; however, I will not allow such slander to my parent's names! You shall not escape me this time!" yelled Draga.

The battle was fierce the two clashed their blades many times- they were deadlocked

"Tell me, uncle; you're no longer human are you?" asked Draga.

"Human? That part of me died long ago!" yelled Trace as he jumped back and then hit Draga with a deadly blow. Draga fell back, but wasn't injured too bad, but Trace had raised his ring blade ready to finish Draga off.

Suddenly, Draga saw a evil aura surround him. "No! Not again!" yelled Draga. He felt this before- it was Soul Edge's energy. The shard was trying to take over him. Draga envisioned his once grotesque right arm as he screamed in horror the claw made a fist and penetrated Trace's body.

"What?! Arg, im- impossible..." muttered Trace.

Draga looked again and saw his arm was normal again though it was still in the now lifeless Trace's chest cavity. Draga pulled his hand free and looked at it. It was covered in the black liquid that substituted blood for homunculi like Trace.

"What's happening to me?!" exclaimed Draga as he grabbed his head and fell to his knees. He looked at his reflection through his sword, and for a second thought he saw his eyes again turn red just as they had when he was possessed by Soul Edge. "Mother... Father... I will not fail you! Soul Edge shall be destroyed for good!" yelled Draga as he rose to his feet, then he started to move on, but then he heard Trace muttering voice say his last words.

"The castle... that's were our master is... but you stand n-no chance against him... against Lord...Daemon...

"Lord Daemon, but that's what father said our grandfather was called.... It's impossible, father said he killed him when he was eighteen years old... how can this be!? ...Soul Edge!" exclaimed Draga as he turned and looked at the castle. It was close by- he knew now what he had to do.

Draga headed onward in search of a way into the castle slaying any enemies that stood in his way. Finally, Draga reached an entrance, but as he approached it, her heard a familiar voice.

"It's true... you're still not human, are you?" asked Lust.

"More human than you." replied Draga as he turned to her.

Lust smirked "Tell me something I don't know... I traded away my humanity for power long ago!" exclaimed Lust.

"Now tell me something, you revolting creature; how did you return to this life? We all saw you die a year ago," said Draga.

"Hahahaha! That foolish grandfather of yours brought me back. He thinks he controls me, but once Soul Edge is restored I shall take it from him!" laughed Lust.

"You're really barbaric... you know that, right? I would like to know how my grandfather rose from the dead, but I doubt you know the answer to that, right?" asked Draga.

"No, and it doesn't matter, he'll be dead soon enough just like your about to be!" exclaimed Lust as she drew her sword.

Draga stood ready and the two began to fight it out. Lust was amazed at Draga's speed despite wielding an enormous weapon, he wielded it with ease.

"I see you've been training for the past year, but your skills will not save you!" yelled Lust as she swung her Demon Knife. Draga ducked, and then followed up by slashing Lust across the chest- it was a mortal blow as Soul Edge's powers were too weak to allow her the ability to regenerate.

"Curse you, Draga!" screamed Lust as her body hit the ground. "How? How could I lose to him again?"

"Give up and I'll allow you to live." said Draga.

"Live? I'm already dead! It's time to end this existence... I have failed... failed to revive Soul Edge, so I must die... Draga... do not allow that man to hold Soul Edge... He is a fool and doesn't deserve it," said Lust as she opened her armor and grasped the alchemic blood seal inside. Draga could only watch as she shattered it. Her flesh disbursed and the armor was reduced to scrap.

Draga felt sorry for the woman, but there wasn't much time, he had to get in the castle. Suddenly. Draga saw a figure with red eyes moving through the fog- it was that Dark Knight again. He was slowly approaching Draga. Draga raised his sword ready, but then the fog covered the knight and when it lifted, he was gone.

**.::~::.**

Tela and the others also reached the entrance to see Draga preparing to enter.

"Brother!" yelled Tela.

"Tela, I must ask something of you." said Draga.

"What Draga?" replied Tela.

"You and the others stay here and fight... This matter is very important to me, so please..." said Draga.

"I don't know what's going on, but I'll respect your wishes, Draga." replied Tela.

"Thank you, sister." said Draga.

"Wait! We can't let him go in there alone!" yelled Endora.

"Endora, respect my wishes! I outrank you!" demanded Draga.

"Yes... sir," replied Endora.

"Good luck, Draga. Don't go getting yourself killed," said Siegfried.

"I'll do my best." replied Draga as he entered the castle.

There was a lot of opposition in the castle. Draga faced many foes as he made his way through, but after awhile he made it to the top. He could sense Soul Edge's foul aura in the air.

"This is it, I won't fail you mother and father!" yelled Draga as he kicked down the locked door. Draga entered to see he was outside on the top tower of the castle on the other side of the walkway was a door- he could sense the shard of Soul Edge behind it, but he also smelled a trap. He cautiously appraoched the door taking one step at a time. Suddenly, something jumped and attacked from above, but Draga dodged it. It looked to be a man, but Draga could tell it was just a empty shell like Trace.

"I see... another brought back through alchemy," said Draga.

"Do not compare me to those other fools! I am Lector, general of Lord Daemon's army and your executioner!" cackled Lector.

"Very well, but I don't have time to play around so prepare to die!" yelled Draga. What Draga wasn't noticing was being near the shard was changing him back to his demonic state if he did not act fast he would again be possessed to do Soul Edge's bidding.

Draga raised his sword and began fighting Lector. As Lector said he definitely surpassed the previous enemies Draga had faced, but thanks to Lust Draga now knew the homunculi's main weakness.

"You know that I know your weakness! If I destroy a seal located somewhere in your body it will destroy you!" warned Draga

Lector didn't appear phased. "This is true, but you don't know it's location, do you?" laughed Lector.

"No, but I'll just chop at you until I find it!" exclaimed Draga as he charged at Lector. By now the shard was gaining more control- Draga ruthlessly attacked. He first cut off Lector's right arm and then impaled the chest cavity. Lector countered with his remaining arm only to lose it as well. Draga then saw the blood seal was located on Lector's neck, so he slashed his head cutting it off his shoulders which destroyed the blood seal- Lector's body fell lifeless.

Suddenly, Draga saw his right arm in a demonic state again and he fell to is knees, then he saw a vision of his father appear behind him.

"Father?! Is it really you?!" exclaimed Draga as he turned to only see a image of his father with glowing red eyes. The apparitions right arm became a demonic claw and a sword resembling Soul Edge appeared in his hand as his armor turned jet black.

"Draga, I am your father! Except your fate and take up Soul Edge again! You're greater than humans, remember? Together we can conquer these miserable creatures!" yelled apparition.

"You're...You're not my father! cried Draga. The knight came up to him and raised his sword ready to finish Draga off, but suddenly, lighting struck the beast and it fell to the ground.

"Father?!" exclaimed Draga.

Suddenly, Draga heard his father's voice. "Yes, my son; it's me. You must fight Soul Edge's corruption. You wonder why all this has happened... this is why you're destiny is unfolding before you. You must defeat that Nightmare and then stop Daemon no matter the cost! Understand?!"

Draga still couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he knew it really was his father.

"I shall not fail you, father!" exclaimed Draga as the knight rose to it's feet and became a blazing inferno which formed a damaged version of Night Terror, the demon that Tela and Draga fought before Soul Edge was shattered.

The demon roared and flew towards Draga, but he quickly drew his sword and struck down the beast. It then disbursed into nothingness.

"Now... Daemon... here I come!" yelled Draga as he picked up his sword and moved on. Before he could several homunculi entered the fray- they obviously were a last ditch effort to stop Draga's passage.

"Fools! You can't stop me!" yelled Draga as he readied his blade.

Suddenly, something slashed the creatures in half and their bodies were obliterated. "No evil can stand against the forces of good!" said a familiar voice.

Draga looked up at the tower above to see Endora.

"Endora?! What are you doing here?" asked Draga.

"Helping you!" replied Endora as she jumped down to Draga.

"I told you to stay with the others," said Draga.

"I couldn't... I was worried about you. You have no regard for your own life!" said Endora.

"Fine, you can follow, but stay out of my way and if it get's to rough leave!" ordered Draga.

"Yes sir!" replied Endora.

Draga looked at the door. 'Now... Daemon, it's time to end this right here, right now!' thought Draga as he prepared to knock down the door.

**.::~::.**

Meanwhile, Tela and the others continued fighting the dwindling enemy forces. After the battle was over, Tela looked upon the castle and muttered her brother's name.

During a battle all the forces had been separated, so Tela was also worried about the rest of her friends especially Endora. Tela continued to fight in hopes reuniting with them all soon. Not far from her location Siegfried and Ivy were also fighting off a small group of stragglers.

"I hope Draga is up to this," said Ivy.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he is," replied Siegfried as he slew an enemy. As for all the other warriors they were scattered across the castle grounds, but none were truly alone as many survivors from the unit that accompanied them aided them in their fight.

**.::~::.**

After knocking down the door Draga and Endora entered cautiously. Draga couldn't believe what he saw- the entire floor was gone,and below was a massive hole filled with a blood-like substance. There was a bridge in front of them, so he and Endora began crossing it. Suddenly, a man stepped out of the shadows.

"Yes, my grandson... and one of my granddaughters as well. Let me introduce myself... I'm your grandfather, Lord Daemon," said Daemon with a grin.

"I know who you are and I also know what you're up to, but you will not revive that sword!" yelled Draga.

"On the contraire! you see... you're an important key to this, Draga; feeding your blood and soul to these swords shall make a new Soul Edge!" exclaimed Daemon raising his Atropos swords.

"You've augmented them with that shard, but no matter! you shall still fail!" yelled Draga.

"Ha, fool! Allow me to show you my power!" exclaimed Daemon as a dark mist surrounded them both Draga and Endora blacked out. Endora woke up floating in the darkness. She saw Daemon approaching Endora had never felt Chaos's power and thus she had been weakened, but before Daemon could make an attack Draga rushed in, grabbed her, and took her out of the Chaos realm. He sat his weakened cousin down by the bridge.

"Endora stay here, I'll be back soon!" said Draga as he removed the chains that once slowed him down- this would increase his speed and strength. Draga took his sword and walked into the darkness. As he entered he saw Daemon awaiting him.

"Soul Edge! It's time to end this!" yelled Draga as he readied his blade.

Daemon attacked Draga, but Draga just used his sword to guard the blow and sent flying Daemon back. Draga knew from his father's stories that Daemon was a skilled assassin, so he had to keep his guard up.

"You are strong, but weak willed just like your father!" cackled Daemon.

"My father was not weak in anyway and neither am I! You're the one who's weak, Daemon!" replied Draga.

"Enough talk!" yelled Daemon as he charged at Draga again. The two men fought for hours neither of them tiring. It seemed they were evenly matched as neither had landed a blow on the other. All this would soon change as Daemon saw an opening and with his swords knocking Draga to the ground.

"See! Just like your father and you'll die the way he should have!" yelled Daemon as he attacked again. Draga managed to avoid his second attack and countered with a blow that almost knocked Daemon over the edge. Daemon caught his balance, but Draga followed up by slashing his chest Daemon fell into the dark abyss.

Draga fell to his knees out of breath. "It's finally over..."

Suddenly, he heard a loud roar and a flaming inferno arose from the abyss. From these flames emerged a apparition shrouded in flames.

"Foolish child, it's far from over! Thanks to all the death my blades have tasted the shard has enough life to give me it's power and now it's time for you to die!" yelled Daemon as he attacked the stunned Draga.

By now Draga was tired out and Daemon's powers had tripled. Draga took blow after blow until he finally was barley even conscious.

"Mother... Father... I'm sorry... I have failed you..."said Draga.

Suddenly, a light appeared in the darkness and blinded Daemon. Draga saw the visage of his parents.

"Draga, you must not give up! This is your destiny take it!" exclaimed Draco.

"And remember, we're always with you," added Tira.

Draga stood to his feet, and his sword began to glow the sins inscribed on the blade vanished and his sword transformed into a beautiful golden sword. Draga felt as if all of his sins were gone. Even the marks of the sins on his body had vanished.

Daemon looked on in awe as gold aura surrounded Draga. Moments later Draga was clad in shining golden armor and his eyes glowed a vibrant bluish-white.

"You'll never win!" yelled Daemon as he attacked Draga.

Draga jumped back avoiding the blow and prepared to counter. As he did, he felt as if his mother and father were also holding the hilt of his blade. He charged energy in the sword and then swung it with all his might. A golden Crescent of holy energy headed straight for Daemon and decapitated him. From above the castle, the crescent took the form of a cross right before it faded away. When the smoke cleared Draga saw Daemon and the shard were both obliterated. A few seconds later, Draga's armor and sword returned to normal minus the self-inflicted scars that he had made on himself for atonement. Draga smiled as he finally felt as if he was free of his sins. Draga then heard his parent's voices echo through the room one more time.

"Well done, Draga!".

Afterwards, Draga headed to Endora who was awaiting him.

"Draga! You did it!"

"Yes, it's finally over!" said Draga with a smile.

Suddenly, the ground began shaking and the blood-like water below was boiling.

"Draga, what's going on?!" exclaimed Endora.

"My guess is this place is going to hell!" said Draga as he lifted her and began running as fast as he could. As he got to the other side the room they were just in exploded. "This place is going down! Hang on, Endora!" exclaimed Draga as he ran even faster.

Meanwhile outside the castle, all the others had met up standing victorious now that all the enemies had been defeated, but Endora and Draga were still missing.

Tela saw the castle exploding and her heart pounded.

"Draga!" exclaimed Tela as tears ran down her cheeks. She knew her brother was still in there, so she and the others headed for the castle entrance in hopes of him making it out. The ground was shaking and cracking- the entire castle was shattering at it's base. They made it to the entrance to see it in flames, but moments later Draga along with Endora emerged.

"Draga! Endora! You're alive!" exclaimed Tela.

"Yes, but not for long if we don't get out of her!" replied Draga.

Draga's Dragon steed, Andreal landed in the front, but instead of using boarding him, Draga placed the wounded Endora on it's back.

"Take her out of here, Andreal! I must help the others get out!" ordered Draga. Andreal Obliged and flew off with Endora.

Draga, Tela, Endora, Siegfried, Ivy, Maxi, Sophitia, Cassandra, Raphael, Amy and the rest of the remaining units all made it out and the all met up in the mountains.

Draga, Tela, Endora, Siegfried, Ivy, Maxi, Sophitia, Cassandra, Raphael, and Amy all watched as the crumpled remains of the castle were swallowed up by the earth. It was finally over. Soul Edge- a sword that had wrought terror on the world for countless ages was finally gone. Draga realized his destiny and stopped dwelling on his dark past- he only looked on to the future and held only the good memories of his mother and father. It seemed the world would finally be at peace, but deep down they all knew there would always be evil in the world...


	18. Chapter 18

A bandit's camp was set up in the mountains- these bandits had quite the reputation for slaughtering entire villages, killing not just the men, but even the women and children. They had just returned from a raid and were quite happy with themselves, not only had they obtained a large amount of gold, but they'd also captured a woman and her child which would surely serve them a high price if they sold them as slaves.

A guard stood outside the camp, he was big, muscular and carrying a huge club. It was quite foggy out so it took him a moment to see that an intruder was approaching. From the fog a tall slim figure emerged, he wore a white cloak and was carrying a massive sword. "Who are you?" You had best leave at once!" yelled the guard.

The man didn't even seem to listen he just kept coming closer, as the guard prepared to attack the man turned his head towards him. The guard couldn't believe what he was seeing, this man had glowing red eyes. As the guard looked into them he fell to the ground dead, but the man hadn't done anything to him other that stare him in the eyes or had he? The figured entered the gates, as he entered he saw the bandits surrounding their captive.

"Do what ever you want to me, but please don't hurt my child!" begged the woman.

"Shut up, bitch! We'll do whatever we see fit to either of you!" yelled one of the bandits as he kicked her.

"How sad, big men picking on a defenseless woman, and child," said the figure.

"Who the hell are you?" asked one of the bandits.

"More importantly, how did you get past the guard?!" added one of the other bandits.

"You mean your friend? He's taking a little nap, you'll find it quite impossible to wake him up though," said the figure.

"Bastard! You don't know who you're dealing with! You don't want us to pick on this bitch, eh? Well how about we pick on you!" yelled the bandit leader.

"It's you fools that have no idea who you're dealing with. Tell me, have you ever heard of Draco Faust Williams - the Dragon Hearted Knight? asked the figure as removed the hood from his head.

The bandits were surprised to see a young man with blue eyes, long blonde hair and a Y-shaped scar on his face looking back at them. The man was obviously young only in his twenties.

"Everyone has heard of him, but he's dead, and buried! In the grave where freaks like him belong!" yelled the bandit leader.

"He was a freak was he?" Well, you fools are about to find out what an heir of a dragon's blood can do," said the figure as his eyes glowed red.

All of the bandits found themselves in strange surroundings suddenly blades came from the floor and pierced their flesh holding them in place. "Arg, what is this? We should be dead! This is an illusion it has to be!" yelled the bandits.

"Make of it what you want, this is chaos and here I control everything including your fates," said the figure.

"Who are you?" yelled the bandit leader.

"Heh, tell me have you fools ever heard... of Draga Williams the Crimson Dragon?" asked the figure.

"It can't be!" yelled the bandits.

"Oh ,but it can, I am Draga the one and only," said Draga.

"It can't be this is a illusion! We have to wake up!" cried the bandit leader.

Just then Draga drew his massive sword, 'Testament' and hacked the men to bits. "How's that for a wake up call?" asked Draga. Draga closed his eyes, and found himself back in the real world, as he opened his eyes again all the bandits fell dead without a scratch on them, he didn't attack their physical bodies, but their very souls.

'Soul Edge, I hope you rot forever, but I must thank you for this power you gave me,' thought Draga as he walked over to the woman and child to cut them free from their chains.

"Thank you, you wonderful man!" cried the woman as she hugged him.

"There's no need to thanks me miss, I'm only trying to redeem myself," said Draga as he began to walk off.

"Wait! At least tell me your name!" yelled the woman.

Draga looked back still looking emotionless and said "They call me the Crimson Dragon," Draga then disappeared into the thick fog once more.

**.::~::.**

Not too long after Draga took his leave a small brigade came and found the bandits all dead. The woman had waited for authorities to arrive so she could tell them that this wonderful man that had saved her and her child should be rewarded. When the men heard her description they didn't believe her. Why would Draga, a high ranked military officer waste his time attacking a small group of bandits? As they looked over the bodies they saw it had to have been him. One of them looked at the men's bodies they were completely intact it's like they'd been scared to death.

The young knights looked up at his superior "Wow, this is weird, this Draga guy, is he tough?"

The older knight smiled and said "Well, they say he wiped out an entire army at the age of fifteen, and that he once wielded Soul Edge. More importantly he and his sister, Tela are rumored to be the children of that legendary knight they call Draco."

All the young knights couldn't believe this guy was for real, but it looked to be all true.

**.::~::.**

Meanwhile Draga walked a path he knew by heart. He made his way to Ostrheinsburg, he could see it was being rebuilt just like he, Tela, and Endora had asked the military to do. After looking on the glorious sight for a moment, Draga headed to Ostrheinsburg's cemetery and sat down in front of his parent's graves. "I hope you're at peace now, both of you. I promise your legacy will never die, I won't allow it," said Draga as he placed his hands on their tomb stones.

"Father, you taught me everything I know. I'll never know why, because it's plain to me that you knew Soul Edge had chosen to take me as it's new host, but whatever the case, I am eternally grateful to you," said Draga s he placed a black rose on Draco's grave.

Draga then turned to his mother's grave. "Mother, you were my everything. I learned so much from you, I strived to be more like you. I hope I've made you proud even though I've mad mistakes," said Draga as he placed a black rose on Tira's grave.

"Brother! I knew I'd find you here," yelled Tela as she ran up to him.

"What is it?" asked Draga.

"We all know you miss them, you can't deny it. We all miss them," said Tela as she placed a red rose on each of her parent's graves.

Tears began to come down Tela's cheeks, Draga placed his arm around his sister, and smiled slightly. "You know, Tela; they'll always be with us," said Draga.

"I know," said Tela as she wiped tears.

"Come on, we need to get back to base, who knows they might already have a mission for us," said Draga.

The two siblings headed off for their next battle they planned to carry on their parent's legacy, but the real question was Soul Edge- was it really over or had it just begun?

The legend will never die!


End file.
